Todo por ti
by Apheront
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Blu cree estar perdiendo a Perla? El llamado de la selva es fuerte y Blu teme perder lo que más ama en el mundo, los peligros y un rival dificultaran más las cosas, ¿Estará Blu dispuesto a darlo todo por Perla o en esta ocasión la dejará ir? El guacamayo azul tiene todo un desafío frente a él, pero recibirá la ayuda de un nuevo y singular amigo
1. Un nuevo vecindario

**Que tal a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy vengo con este el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba en la selva amazónica, Blu y Perla junto con sus hijos Bia, Tiago y Carla habían hecho el más grande viaje de sus vidas, motivado por el rumor de una tribu de guacamayos Spix azules en las profundidades de la selva amazónica. La llegada estuvo llena de sorpresas junto con un reencuentro entre Perla y su Padre Eduardo al igual que Roberto su mejor amigo de la infancia, eso último no le agrado mucho a Blu, pues desde que se reencontraron, el guacamayo azul llamado Roberto no lequitaba a Perla los ojos de encima. Durante todo ese día fue una gran celebración por el regreso de Perla, y sus hijos aunque dejando a Blu un tanto excluido, al final del día y para disgusto de Blu Roberto ofreció su árbol para que toda la familia durmiera ese día, tanto Perla como los niños estaban felices de estar ahí y de haber encontrado a más guacamayos azules, pero algo no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de Blu ¿Qué pasa si Perla quiere quedarse? Eso es algo que descubrirá muy pronto.<p>

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar la selva amazónica, toda la tribu despertaba con el amanecer, todos los guacamayos azules comenzaban a despertar excepto una, Blu como era de esperarse, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, a diferencia de Perla y sus hijos quienes ya habían comenzado su día, tuvo que avanzar más la mañana para que Blu comenzara a despertar.

-No… No quiero ir…- Balbuceaba Blu dormido sin darse cuenta de que otra ave estaba frente a él.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Eduardo con un tono militar haciendo que Blu despertase.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?...- Despertó Blu confundido.

-La vida aquí en la tribu empieza temprano- Explicaba Eduardo caminando fuera del nido mientras Blu lo seguía algo temeroso –Eso es algo a lo que te debes acostumbrar, ¿Quedó claro?- Preguntó Eduardo dándose vuelta, solo para ver a Blu completamente distraído -¿Se te perdió algo?- Cuestionó Eduardo un tanto molesto.

-¿Eh? No, no… Solo que no veo a Perla en ninguna parte…- Explicó Blu algo confundido.

-Ella despertó temprano junto con mis nietos, los 4 fueron a ver el lugar, tú deberías estar con ellos ahora- Explicó Eduardo aún con su tono de molestia.

-Oh… Bien entonces los alcanzaré y…- Decía Blu pero fue interrumpido por Eduardo.

-No- Dijo Eduardo fríamente.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Ellos están con Roberto, él los está guiando por la selva, y ya que descansaste más de la cuenta, me parece que estás listo para la capacitación – Explicó Eduardo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Blu no entendía del todo qué estaba pasando, sin mencionar la idea de que Roberto estuviera con Perla y sus hijos no le agradaba mucho, pero cómo decirle que no al padre de Perla, no tenía de otra más que acceder a lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

-Y… ¿Qué clase de capacitación?- Preguntó Blu temeroso y a la vez algo decaído, Eduardo solo sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos volaron hacia la selva aunque Blu tenía problemas para volar a la misma velocidad que Eduardo, habiendo volado cierta distancia se detuvieron sobre la rama de un árbol, mientras Eduardo observaba su entorno Blu trataba de recuperar el aliento, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a volar a esa velocidad.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Eduardo mirando a Blu.

-Listo… ¿Listo para qué?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-La vida en la selva puede llegar a ser muy fácil si sabes cómo vivirla, pensaba mostrarle esto a toda la familia mañana, pero ya que te quedaste dormido tú lo harás primero- Explicó Eduardo.

-¿Qué haré?- Preguntó Blu incrédulo, Eduardo sonrió de una manera un tanto maliciosa para luego empujarlo a un charco de lodo.

-Primero a lo primero camuflaje, nuestro color azul es muy llamativo para varios depredadores, debes saber cuándo y cómo ocultarlo en los momentos adecuados- Explicaba Eduardo con mucha dureza, todo un general militar, Blu estaba de cierta manera aterrado por el repentino cambio de actitud en Eduardo, sin estar muy seguro del porque comenzó a cubrir sus plumas con lodo hasta que el azul se perdiera por completo, habiendo terminado esa parte, comenzó la verdadera capacitación.

Eduardo llevaba a Blu de un lugar para otro, lo estaba forzando al máximo, ya fueran ejercicios para volar, enseñándolo a usar su pico y garras, cómo encontrar comida, e incluso con ejercicio casi al estilo humano, el punto es que al terminar esta "Capacitación" era prácticamente un milagro que Blu pudiera mantenerse volando, al regresar a la tribu ya bastante tarde Blu tenía varias ideas en la cabeza, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento de Eduardo, incómodo de estar en la selva y el sentimiento que más imperaba era el hecho de que durante todo ese día Roberto había estado con Perla.

A duras penas Blu llegó al nido de Roberto, donde después de un largo y fatigoso día pudo reconfortarse al finalmente ver a Perla, aunque su regocijo no duró mucho pues para su disgusto Roberto estaba en el lugar riendo felizmente junto con Perla. La idea de Blu de pasar un rato agradable a solas con Perla se desvaneció al instante, tanto que de hecho intentó entrar al nido sin que Perla o Roberto se percataran de ello, aterrizó en una rama apartada de ellos y sigilosamente comenzó a acercarse al nido, estaba a punto de entrar pero los celos de ver a Perla con Roberto lo llenaron de pies a cabeza haciendo que Blu se distrajera, por consecuencia terminó tropezando con una rama.

-¿Blu?- Preguntó Perla alegremente dándose vuelta, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación al ver a Blu cubierto de lodo, y varios raspones -¡Blu!- Repitió Perla esta vez de una manera un poco alterada -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?- Cuestionaba Perla mientras ayudaba a Blu a ponerse en pie.

-Bueno… Tu padre y yo tuvimos un pequeño paseo…- Dijo Blu temeroso de que Perla no le fuera a creer.

-¿Hablas del viaje de capacitación?- Se entrometió Roberto.

-Sí… De ese mismo…- Respondió Blu un tanto indiferente.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Oh nada grave Perliux, es un pequeño viaje que los nuevos o más jóvenes hacen con el viejo Ed para adaptarse a la selva... Aunque- Dijo Roberto desviando su mirada hacia Blu –A algunos no les va tan bien…- Dijo Roberto con cierto aire de grandeza, está de más decir que esto a Blu no le hizo gracia alguna.

-Ya veo pero… Aún así estás muy lastimado- Dijo Perla dándole una mayor importancia al estado en el que Blu se encontraba -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Perla examinando los raspones de Blu.

-Bueno algo adolorido…- Respondió Blu pasando un ala por su cuello.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte… Me tengo que ir Beto, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Perla de Roberto para luego irse volando junto con Blu rumbo a un estanque cercano, aunque durante la conversación Blu pudo notar un par de cosas.

-¿Qué es eso de Beto?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad y a la vez levemente molesto.

-Eso, solo es un juego, solíamos ponernos apodos cuando éramos niños- Explicó Perla sonriendo.

-¿Por eso él te llama como te llama? – Volvió a cuestionar Blu con la misma actitud.

-Sí Blu, solo es un juego, no te pongas celoso por eso- Dijo Perla riendo, aunque a Blu no le hacía tanta gracia como a ella.

Una vez en el estanque, Perla ayudó a Blu a limpiarse para después tratar sus heridas, las cuales no eran la gran cosa. Durante todo ese tiempo en el estanque Blu pudo olvidarse del día que había pasado, pues más allá de haberse aseado, Blu y Perla pudieron conversar e incluso jugar un poco, pasaron en ese lugar un largo y muy agradable rato hasta que llega la hora de regresar. Al regresar al nido Blu y Perla se topan con sus hijos quienes parecían muy felices de estar en el lugar.

-Papá aquí estás- Saludo Bia junto con Carla al ver a Blu.

-Hola Bia, ¿Y tu hermano?- Preguntó Blu mirando alrededor.

-¡Aquí!- Dijo Tiago abalanzándose sobre Blu quién obviamente se quejó al resentir los golpes que llevaba en el cuerpo, Perla inmediatamente quitó a Tiago de encima de Blu, y después de una breve explicación de lo que pasó, los 4 se fueron a dormir, en cuanto a Blu, tenía la esperanza de que el siguiente día fuera mejor.

A la mañana siguiente irónicamente por el resentimiento de la actividad del día anterior, Blu se levantó temprano esta vez, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Perla, Bia, Carla y Tiago se preparaban para salir, curiosamente parecían estar teniendo un perfecto cuidado en no hacer ruido.

-¿A dónde tan callados?- Preguntó Blu confundido mientras se espabilaba.

-Oh Blu…- Dijo Perla sorprendida –No… No creí que fueras a despertar…- Respondió Perla levemente apenada.

-¿Pero a dónde van?- Cuestionó Blu aún confundido.

-Bueno, hoy nos toca a nosotros lo que tú hiciste con papá ayer…- Explicó Perla.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?- Cuestionó Blu nuevamente.

-Bueno… Creí que estarías muy cansado como para acompañarnos… Así que no quería molestarte con eso- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

-¿Qué? Claro que no me molestas, y mírame, estoy en perfectas condiciones- Dijo Blu extendiendo las alas, cosa que no pudo hacer por completo pues como era de esperarse aún resentía lo del día anterior.

-Au, au, au…- Se quejó Blu replegando las alas.

-Lo ves- Dijo Perla juntando su pico con el de Blu –Tú descansa, volveremos pronto- Agregó Perla mirando a Blu a los ojos.

-Bien…- Dijo Blu entre suspiros, para luego despedirse de Perla y de sus hijos, acto seguido, Blu decidió dormir un poco más, al despertar Perla aún no estaba de regreso pero Blu nuevamente podía extender bien las alas e incluso ya podía volar, no exactamente rápido, pero podía hacerlo por lo que decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo durante el cual se dedicó a observar toda la tribu, por alguna razón Blu no podía entender lo que Perla veía en la selva, era de esperarse claro está, después de todo, Blu fue un ave de ciudad la mayor parte de su vida, y la verdad es que no estaba muy cómodo con el radical cambio de estilo de vida que tuvo al haber llegado al Amazonas, aunque Blu amaba a Perla y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, anhelaba su vieja vida, y era algo de lo que aún no se sentía preparado para olvidar.

La mañana pasó junto con una parte de la tarde y no había rastro alguno de Pera o de los niños, Blu comenzaba a sentir cierta preocupación como es digno de él, pero después de un tiempo más, por fin Perla regresó al nido donde Blu se había decidido por esperarla. Blu esperaba que los 3 llegaran casi igual que él, pero para su sorpresa regresaron frescos como lechugas (Por decir algo) según parecía, no habían tenido ningún problema en la "Capacitación".

-Hola cariño- Llegó saludando Perla.

-Ho… Hola…- Respondió Blu un tanto sorprendido –Y ¿Qué tal estuvo?- Preguntó Blu incrédulo.

-Estuvo genial papá… El abuelo nos enseño a usar lodo para escondernos- Respondió Tiago emocionado.

-Además nos enseño qué hierbas se pueden usar para tratar las heridas- Agregó Bia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fue bastante divertido, eso lo debo admitir- Finalizó Carla igualmente feliz.

-Se adaptan fácilmente y muy bien… No todos lo hacen tan rápido- Dijo Eduardo dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada de indiferencia a Blu.

-Parece que se la pasaron bien… Debí haber estado ahí…- Dijo Blu un tanto decaído.

-Descuida Blu, Roberto estuvo con nosotros, ya será para otra- Dijo Perla sonriente, aunque escuchar eso, sacó a Blu completamente de sus pensamientos, durante toda la mañana Roberto no se había separado de Perla, eso era algo que Blu simplemente no podía aceptar, realmente los celos lo invadían de pies a cabeza.

-Oh… Ya veo…- Dijo Blu tratando de disimular sus celos y depresión aunque Perla se pudo percatar de eso último.

-Bueno papá, ahora quiero estar con Blu, se lo debo, de no ser por él, yo no estaría aquí- Dijo Perla abrazando a Eduardo -¿Por qué no llevas a los niños contigo? Seguramente se divertirán- Agregó Perla, a lo que Eduardo asintió para luego llevarse a los 3 pequeños guacamayos a explorar la selva, dejando a Perla a solas con Blu.

-Oye… ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? No nada…- Respondió Blu forzando una sonrisa.

-Vamos Blu ¿Qué tienes?- Insistió Perla con una sonrisa a la cual Blu simplemente no se podía resistir, por más que lo intentó terminó derritiéndose ante la mirada de Perla.

-Es solo que…- Decía Blu entre suspiros –Bueno… Desde que llegamos tú y yo… No hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y… Bueno la verdad también me he sentido un poco apartado de los demás…- Explicó Blu algo apenado.

-Hay Blu…- Dijo Pera abrazándolo –Lamento si te hice sentir así…- Dijo Perla con una voz humilde.

-No es tu culpa… Es que… No me puedo acostumbrar a todo esto… Y estando lejos de ti me siento perdido…- Explicó Blu correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Cuestionó Perla con curiosidad.

-No quería molestarte con eso… Quería que tuvieras un buen rato mientras estábamos aquí… Tú sabes, antes de regresar a Río- Dijo Blu, Perla al escuchar esto realmente se aturdió, había estado tan centrada en el hecho de haberse reunido con su padre, que había olvidado por completo que solo se quedarían ahí un par de semanas.

-¿Perla?- Dijo Blu algo confundido pues no escuchó nada de ella en un rato.

-¿Eh? No… No te preocupes por eso Blu… De hecho… Papá me pidió que… Que le ayudara a construir un nido… Para algunos guacamayos nuevos que llegaron…- Dijo Perla algo nerviosa.

-Pero… Somos los únicos que han llegado- Dijo Blu un tanto asustado.

-No, recientemente llegaron más… Antes que nosotros obviamente y no tienen donde quedarse así que… Para eso es el nido- Explico Perla con el mismo tono nervioso –Además… Si quieres puedes ayudarme… Solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices?- Blu meditó un poco lo que Perla acababa de decirle, era una oportunidad perfecta para poder estar con ella sin que Roberto se entrometiera aunque había algo que no cuadraba bien en todo el asunto, aunque al final Blu no le dio mucha importancia, en ese momento realmente anhelaba la compañía de Perla.

Ambos salieron del nido de Roberto para comenzar a trabajar en lo que Eduardo le había pedido a Perla.

-Bien, lo primero es encontrar un árbol- Dijo Perla mientras volaba junto con Blu.

-¿Qué te parece ese?- Preguntó Blu señalando un árbol.

-No, es demasiado pequeño- Respondió Perla mirando el árbol.

-¿Y ese?- Volvió a preguntar Blu.

-No está hueco-

-¿Y qué tal ese?- Señaló Blu nuevamente a otro árbol bastante grande y con un hueco perfecto.

-Ese está bien- dijo Perla, acto seguido ambos volaron hacia el árbol para examinarlo más de cerca, se veía muy bien, solo hacía falta arreglarlo por dentro, pero tomaría su tiempo ya que era un hueco bastante grande.

-¿Segura que este está bien?- Preguntó Blu mirando el tamaño del árbol.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Perla.

-Bueno es algo grande, tardaremos mucho si solo lo hacemos nosotros dos- Explicó Blu.

-Bueno sí nos tomará tiempo pero… Sé que quedará perfecto ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Perla finalmente, Blu no tardó nada en asentir para ponerse a trabajar.

Durante los días siguientes Blu y Perla trabajaron para convertir el interior del árbol en un perfecto y bien arreglado nido para guacamayos, pero tal y como dijo Blu, el tiempo pasó en todo el arreglo, ya casi era tiempo de regresar a Río, o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba, aunque no podía negar que estaba disfrutando al máximo de la compañía de Perla. Los días siguieron pasando, hasta que por fin su trabajo estaba terminado, el nido por fin estaba completo, bien adornado, recogido y apropiado para cualquier guacamayo o guacamayos que decidieran vivir ahí.

-Bien, ya está…- Decía Blu jadeante.

-Sí… Nos tomó mucho tiempo- Dijo perla mirando el interior del lugar.

"Hasta yo debo admitir que para ser un árbol en medio de la selva… Está muy bien hecho, me pregunto quién será el afortunado que vivirá aquí" Pensaba Blu orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Hay Blu quedó hermoso… Perfecto para nosotros…- Dijo Perla instintivamente sin controlar sus palabras.

-¿Espera qué?- Dijo Blu totalmente confundido, Perla, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, no tuvo de otra más que de decirle la verdad.

-Oh… Lo dije en voz alta cierto…- Dijo perla apenada mirando a Blu.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Este… Este nido no fue hecho para nadie más Blu… De hecho papá no me lo pidió…- Explicaba Perla entre suspiros –Esperaba que mientras lo hacíamos te decidieras por quedarnos aquí…- Dijo Perla, cosa que aturdió por completo a Blu –Sé que no te gusta nada de esto… Y que estás muy acostumbrado a tu vida en la ciudad pero… Los niños adoran estar aquí… Y por fin pude reencontrarme con mi padre y… Blu voy a ser sincera contigo… No quiero…-

-Está bien- Dijo Blu repentinamente, interrumpiendo a Perla.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Perla confundida y también algo temerosa.

-A que… Si tú realmente quieres estar aquí… Nos… Nos quedaremos…- Dijo Blu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Blu!- Dijo Perla abrazando al guacamayo fuertemente –Enserio Blu muchas gracias- Dijo Perla casi derramando una lágrima por la alegría.

-Daría todo por ti…- Dijo Blu casi susurrando aunque levemente decaído y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

"¿Por qué dije eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando?... Realmente la amo y la quiero ver feliz… Pero… Estoy realmente dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ella… Espero que sí… Espero que esto no sea un error" Pensó Blu.

El día llegó a su fin, Blu, Perla, Carla, Bia y Tiago se encontraban en su nuevo nido, los niños no paraban de jugar, viendo todo el lugar, realmente les fascinaba, Perla estaba igualmente feliz, más que nada por la noticia de que se quedarían en el Amazonas, Blu por otra parte, aunque feliz por su familia también estaba preocupado pues ahora tenía otro obstáculo para superar, la selva, sería realmente capaz de adaptarse a ella, o terminaría en una tragedia, eso es algo que Blu tendrá que descubrir por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y como sé que se habrán dado cuenta usé algunas de las cosas de la película para el principio pero la historia es lo que más importa ¿No?. Logrará Blu adaptarse a su nueva vida o tirará la toalla esta vez, dejen sus reviews y hasta el proximo capítulo<strong>


	2. El primer día de una nueva vida

**Heeeeey que tal, actualización, este fic lo actualizaré más irregularmente, puede que a veces actualice a diaro o cada 3 días o incluso cada semana, no lo sé, dependerá de mi tiempo libre, de igual manera espero este capítulo sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p>El amanecer anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día, pero no uno cualquiera, pues este sería el primer día de la nueva vida de la familia azul, después de que Perla y Blu decidieran quedarse en el Amazonas.<p>

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a cubrir la selva, como era digno de todos los guacamayos, las aves azules comenzaron a despertar con el alba. Perla y su familia, quienes habían dormido en su proclamado nuevo hogar, de igual manera comenzaban a despertar, aunque a diferencia de otras mañanas, al despertar Perla, se topó con el curioso hecho de que Blu hubiera despertado antes.

-¿Blu?- Dijo Perla confundida.

-¿Eh?... Buenos días Perla- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó Perla con curiosidad.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Por nada, es solo que es raro verte despierto tan temprano- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

-Oh… Eso…- Dijo Blu desviando la mirada.

-¿Está todo bien?- Volvió a preguntar Perla con una sonrisa.

-Sí, solo tuve problemas para dormir, nada malo, solo me quitaron unas horas de sueño- Explicó Blu tratando de animarse, Perla no dijo nada más, poco a poco fue envolviendo a Blu con sus alas .

-Gracias por haber hecho esto- Dijo Perla casi susurrando.

-Lo haría todo por ti- Respondió Blu de igual manera que Perla quien lo besó en la mejilla antes de romper el abrazo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más, se vieron interrumpidos por los pequeños guacamayos azules que ya habían despertado.

-Buenos días- Saludo Bia acercándose a Blu y a Perla.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?- Preguntó Carla mirando a sus padres.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar el desayuno?- Sugirió Perla animada.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron las 3 pequeñas aves, acto seguido, los 4 guacamayos salieron del árbol en busca de frutas para desayunar, durante el vuelo, se podía apreciar cómo la tribu y la selva poco a poco cobraban vida, con todas las aves y los animales comenzando a despertar, era una vista que hasta ahora Blu no había podido disfrutar, aunque por desgracia no le dio mucha importancia, pues en esos momentos su mente estaba divagando en otras cosas o mejor dicho en otras preocupaciones.

La mañana avanzó más, Blu y su familia, decidieron usar el tiempo extra para pasear y explorar la selva, en poca palabras, un buen tiempo en familia, todo marchaba a la perfección, Blu gozaba cada momento junto a su familia.

Pasaron otro rato juntos hasta que Bia, Tiago y Carla se fueron por sus lados, Tiago fue a hacer travesuras con otros niños de la tribu, al igual que Bia, mientras que Carla decidió regresar al nido, quería adornar mejor lo que ella consideraba su parte, al final quedaron solos Blu y Perla.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Blu con una sonrisa.

-Hmm… Ven, acompáñame- Dijo Perla sonriendo, Blu no cuestionó, solo se limitó a seguirla pero claramente tenía dudas sobre a dónde irían, pero se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco. No duraron volando mucho tiempo, pues finalmente llegaron al árbol de Eduardo, aunque Blu no sabía que era de él. Blu siguió a Perla hasta la entrada del nido, Blu, al darse cuenta de quien habitaba ese árbol, sintió un leve escalofrío.

-Papi- Saludó Perla abrazando a Eduardo.

-Buenos días Perlita, Qué…- Decía Eduardo desviando la mirada hacia Blu con cierta desaprobación, Blu al sentir la fría y pesada mirada de Eduardo tragó un bulto comenzando a ponerse nervioso -¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Preguntó finalmente Eduardo devolviéndole la mirada a Perla.

-Bueno… Hay algo que tengo que decirte…- Dijo Perla sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Eduardo con curiosidad.

-Bueno… En un principio, la idea era llegar aquí e irnos mañana mismo…- Explicaba Perla un tanto temerosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas?- Cuestionó Eduardo atónito –Después de todo este tiempo y… tú…-

-No lo tomes así…- Interrumpió Perla –Además… Eso era antes… No… No contaba con que tú y todos estuvieran aquí… Y después de todos estos días… Bueno yo… Nosotros- Dijo Perla tomando a Blu con un ala –Decidimos quedarnos- Finalizó Perla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Eduardo no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente volvió a abrazar a Perla.

-Gracias Perlita…- Decía Eduardo con la voz levemente temblorosa.

-No volveré a separarme de ti…- Dijo Perla derramando una pequeña lágrima.

Blu solo los veía con una humilde sonrisa, aunque para ser sincero, aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que dijo el día anterior, lo que más temía era tener que arrepentirse de haberlo dicho.

Después de haber hablado con su padre, Perla y Blu volaron de regreso a su nuevo nido, mientras que Eduardo se quedó en su propio árbol.

-Te ves de muy buen humor- Llegó tía Mimi aterrizando a lado de Eduardo.

-Estos han sido unos días perfectos, mi hija regresó, soy abuelo y mi pequeña decidió quedarse en la tribu, las cosas no pueden ser mejores- Decía Eduardo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No te olvidas de su esposo?- Preguntó Mimi curiosa, aunque Eduardo no tomó muy bien la pregunta.

-Mimi, te seré sincero...- Dijo Eduardo en un tono más serio –Ese esposo de mi hija… No sé ni cómo describirlo… Es un incompetente, desde que llegó a la selva solo se ha quejado, no tiene ninguna aptitud de supervivencia, en el viaje de capacitación por poco se desmaya…- Decía Eduardo sonando algo molesto.

-No seas tan duro con él, es nuevo aquí- Dijo Mimi tratando de calmar a Eduardo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Si no se adapta, no durará ni una semana aquí... Si ese es el caso, sería mejor que se fuera ahora- Finalizó Eduardo bastante molesto.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?, ese guacamayo te devolvió a tu hija junto con 3 adorables nietos ¿y Así quieres pagarle?- Dijo Mimi haciendo frente a Eduardo quien al escuchar esas palabras logró calmar su enojo.

-Bien… Le daré 1 mes, nada más que eso… Por salvar a mi hija- Decidió Eduardo.

Mientras tanto Blu y Perla habían llegado a su nido y aun les quedaba todo un día por delante, ciertamente Blu no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo ahora que estaba en la selva, aunque tenía una idea más o menos buena de lo que quería hacer, evitar a toda costa que Roberto se acercara demasiado a Perla, para su desgracia, eso era algo que no podría evitar.

-¿A dónde vas Perla?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad al ver cómo Perla salía del nido.

-¿Eh? Oh, le dije a Beto que nos veríamos hoy, tú sabes ya que no nos hemos visto en bastantes años- Explicó Perla con una sonrisa.

-Pe… Pero ¿Qué no estuvieron juntos ayer toda la mañana?- Cuestionó Blu algo temeroso y a la vez algo molesto.

-Pues sí, pero eso fue más como un entrenamiento, lo de hoy será una tarde de amigos- Respondió Perla.

-¿Y si voy contigo?- Sugirió Blu acercándose a Perla.

-Lo siento Blu, le prometí a Beto que solo seríamos él y yo, como en los viejos tiempos- Explicó Perla algo apenada.

-Oh… Ya veo…- Dijo Blu deprimido.

-Por favor Blu entiéndelo, él es mi mejor amigo y hace mucho que no lo veo- Explicaba Perla.

-¿Y yo qué soy?- Cuestionó Blu un tanto dolido.

-Tú eres mi halcón del amor- Respondió Perla casi susurrando y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando aquí- Dijo Blu animándose un poco.

-Bien, pero no te quedes encerrado aquí, ¿Por qué no sales y exploras el lugar? Así te vas familiarizando un poco con todo- Sugirió Perla a punto de emprender el vuelo.

-Bueno… Supongo que no es una mala idea…- Dijo Blu un poco dudoso –Pero…-

-Bien, me tengo que ir, adiós Blu- Interrumpió Perla para inmediatamente emprender el vuelo, dejando a Blu en aquel árbol con bastantes dudas en la cabeza.

-Adiós…- Dijo Blu casi susurrando con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

Blu esperó en el nido un tiempo, torturándose a sí mismo con uno y mil pensamientos sobre la reunión de Perla y Roberto.

-Y si ella se enamora de él… Y si él le hace algo malo… Y… Y si realmente solo se quedó conmigo porque no había nadie más…- Blu no paraba de torturarse con sus pensamientos, la idea de que Perla lo fuera a dejar era algo que simplemente no podía soportar, hasta que después de considerar todas las posibilidades, por fin decidió calmarse –Muy bien basta… Ella jamás haría algo así… Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas… Quizá salir a volar un rato no sea tan mala idea…- Al final Blu se decidió por salir a dar una vuelta con la esperanza de que en cuanto volviera, Perla ya hubiera regresado al nido, habiendo aclarado un poco su mente, Blu salió volando del nido, no tenía un rumbo fijo, su intención era seguir el consejo de Perla y explorar la tribu y los alrededores de la selva, claro evitando adentrarse demasiado para evitar perderse.

Blu volaba por la tribu, observando todo a su alrededor, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no estaba en Río, era un cambio un poco duro para él, incluso terminó recordando su vida con Linda, era algo a lo que ya no podría regresar, pensar en eso fue realmente doloroso para él, pero lo reconfortaba el hecho de estar con su familia, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, temía perderlos a todos, no por algún tipo de peligro ni nada parecido, si no por su incapacidad para vivir en la selva, temía que hubiera alguien mejor para ellos.

El vuelo de Blu se extendió más de lo que el pretendía, perdido en sus pensamientos había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que reaccionó al ver el anaranjado cielo que anunciaba el atardecer.

-Vaya, se hizo más tarde de lo que creí, debo regresar, seguramente Perla debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy- Se dijo Blu a sí mismo cambiando de dirección de regreso a su nido, en donde esperaba encontrar a Perla aguardando por él.

Al arribar Blu al nido, inmediatamente buscó a Perla con la mirada.

-¿Perla? ¿Estás aquí?- Llamaba Blu al no ver a Perla por ningún lado. Después de no recibir respuesta por un largo rato, Blu comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Perla fue con Roberto y no faltaba mucho para el anochecer, incluso Bia, Tiago y Carla ya habían regresado al nido, mientras que Blu, impaciente comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, figurándose los posibles lugares en los que podría encontrar a Perla, al igual que se figuraba distintas razones por las que Perla no había regresado aún.

-¿Papá?- Dijo Bia sacando a Blu de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?... Oh ¿Qué necesitas Bia?- Preguntó Blu disimulando su ansiedad.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la pequeña guacamaya.

-Claro que sí, solo divagando un poco- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa –Bueno ya es algo tarde, ¿Quieren que les traiga algo de comer en especial?- Preguntó Blu llamando a Tiago y a Carla.

-Yo quiero un mango- Dijo Carla con una sonrisa

-Yo quiero… Fresas- Dijo Bia animada.

-A mi tráeme una nuez- Dijo Tiago sonriendo.

-Bien, no tardaré mucho…- Dijo Blu para luego salir del árbol en busca de las peticiones de sus hijos.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, Blu había encontrado lo que Carla y Bia le habían pedido, lo que ya había encontrado lo había dejado en un lugar cerca del nido para poder cargar el resto del alimento sin problemas.

-Bien, solo me falta la nuez de Tiago- Decía Blu mientras volaba, mirando a todos lados buscando una nuez de Brasil hasta que por fin divisó una en una rama no muy lejos de él.

-¡Te encontré!- Dijo Blu victorioso, inmediatamente fue a cortar la nuez, cosa que le tomó un poco de trabajo ya que no sabía muy bien cómo usar su pico para cortar las nueces, habiendo logrado liberar la nuez del árbol estaba listo para ir por el resto de la comida y regresar a su árbol, más antes de eso vio cómo el sol descendía cada vez más.

-Perla dónde estás…- Dijo Blu levemente deprimido.

Blu llevó la comida de regreso al nido dónde nuevamente no encontró a Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla comieron lo que Blu les había traído, mientras que Blu esperaba impaciente en la entrada del nido, habiendo pasado varios minutos más, por fin logró divisar a dos manchas azules en el cielo, una claro está era Perla, y la otra, para disgusto de Blu se trataba de Roberto, ambos se acercaban riendo al árbol, cosa que a Blu realmente disgustó.

-Bueno Perliux nos vemos otro día- Se despidió Roberto.

-Cuando quieras Beto, fue muy divertido hoy- Decía Perla riendo, para luego ver cómo Roberto se iba volando.

Perla entró en el nido y lo primero que vio fue a Blu parado en la entrada.

-Hola Blu- Saludó Perla bastante animada.

-Parece… Parece que te divertiste…- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, hace mucho que no lo veía… Fuimos a varias partes de la selva y…- Cortó Perla al notar la expresión de Blu –Pero… Mejor dime… ¿Tú que hiciste?- Preguntó Perla algo apenada.

-¿Yo? Bueno nada muy importante… Solo di una vuelta por el lugar y conseguí comida para los niños, dijo Blu señalando las sobras de comida en el suelo del nido.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero y los niños?- Preguntó Perla mirando a todas Partes.

-Ellos ya están dormidos… Tardaste en regresar…- Explicó Blu algo decaído.

-Oh…- Perla no podía creer haber tardado tanto, hasta que vio cómo poco a poco el atardecer se transformaba en noche.

-Lo siento Blu… No creí tardar tanto…- Decía Perla apenada.

-Descuida… No es para tanto… Dije que te esperaría ¿No?- Dijo Blu tratando de sonar feliz, Perla solo sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a Blu quien sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo.

-Vamos a dormir- Dijo Blu llevando a Perla a su "Cama" donde los dos se acomodaron listos para dormir.

-(Suspiro) Hay Blu… Estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, claro después de conocerte- Dijo Perla recargada en el pecho de Blu quien solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y sonreír, realmente no tenía nada para decir –Sin ti nunca hubiera llegado aquí… Gracias Blu…- Dijo Perla para luego besar la mejilla de Blu y acomodarse en su pecho nuevamente –Este fue el primer día de nuestra nueva vida- Dijo Perla para luego quedarse dormida junto a Blu.

-Sí… Nueva vida…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo espero les haya gustado, y quiero dar un saludo especial a Phoenix-bird-Blu uno de hasta ahora mis más fieles seguidores que ya empezó a leer el fic, y también un saludo a esa persona anónima que me sigue desde hace tiempo :D. Hasta el siguiente capítulo<strong>


	3. Solo un mal sueño

**Heeeeey capítulo 3... Una cosa: Este capítulo lo dejé un poco corto a diferencia de los demás, mi idea es hacer la mayoría de los capítulos de 3000 a 2000 palabras y espero poder cumplirlo, bien, sin más que agregar, aquí está el capítulo 3... Y bueno... Tal vez quieran matarme después de que lo lean**

* * *

><p>El manto de la noche y la luz de la luna cubrían la selva amazónica, la tribu de los guacamayos azules descansaba esperando el amanecer mientras algunos de ellos vigilaban y mantenían seguro el lugar.<p>

Blu, sin saber porque, comenzaba a despertarse, aún faltaban varias horas para que el sol mostrara sus primeros rayos, pero había algo que le incomodaba. Al momento de despertar, se percató casi al instante de la ausencia de Perla. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados, pero son éxito alguno.

-¿Perla?- Repetía Blu en voz baja con cuidado de no despertar a los niños, al no obtener respuesta, Blu se decidió por echar un vistazo hacia afuera del nido, en primera instancia no vio nada ni a nadie, estaba a punto de regresar adentro, hasta que con el rabillo del ojo logró percibir un pequeño movimiento entre los árboles, al mirar mejor en esa dirección logró ver a un ave emprendiendo el vuelo, Blu no entendía bien de que iba todo, casi por instinto fue que decidió seguir a esa misteriosa ave, Blu hacía lo posible por alcanzarla, pero era bastante rápida, por poco la perdía hasta que por suerte se detuvo en una rama, Blu hizo lo mismo, obviamente a una distancia razonable para no ser visto o escuchado mientras recobraba el aliento, habiéndose recuperado, Blu decidió acercarse un poco más a aquella extraña pero familiar ave.

-¿Perla?- Observo Blu detenidamente solo para confirmar sus sospechas y darse cuenta de que ciertamente se trataba de Perla, Blu estaba totalmente confundido, estaba por mostrarse y preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando y qué hacía afuera a esas horas, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Al observar más detenidamente Blu se dio cuenta de que Perla miraba en todas direcciones, como si quisiera evitar ser vista o seguida, Blu comenzaba a sospechar, no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar ahora, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Perla había retomado el vuelo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la había perdido de vista.

-¿Y ahora a dónde fue?- Se preguntaba Blu preocupado y confundido a la vez -¿Debería regresar? O ¿Debería buscarla?- Blu estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer ahora, si se alejaba mucho podría perderse pero algo podría pasarle a Perla, después de discutirlo consigo mismo un largo rato se decidió por buscar a Perla. Su primera idea fue volar sobre los árboles para intentar ubicar a Perla desde las alturas, pero al estar en el cielo su idea no parecía tan buena, al ser de noche, era difícil distinguir el azul entre todos los árboles, al final no tuvo de otra más que volar entre los árboles sin la menor idea de a dónde se dirigía.

Después de volar un largo tiempo sin rumbo alguno y sin encontrar rastro de Perla, Blu estaba por rendirse.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido… ¿Por qué salir a esta hora?- Se preguntaba Blu cada vez más confundido –Será mejor regresar al nido antes de que no recuerde por donde llegue- Dijo Blu preparado para dar la vuelta y regresar a su árbol, pero antes de irse logró ver una figura posada sobre una rama, ciertamente se trataba de un ave, Blu se acercó lentamente con la esperanza de al fin haber dado con Perla, mas al examinar bien aquella figura y de verla con algo de luz de luna se percató de que se trataba de Roberto, quien al parecer estaba en su turno de vigilancia-

-El señor perfecto está aquí…- Refunfuñaba Blu comenzando a alejarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar un par de palabras que llamaron su atención.

-Ahí estás Perliux- Escuchó Blu quedándose completamente helado, fue un shock para él escuchar esas palabras –Creí que no vendrías- Continuó escuchando Blu cada vez más atento a lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco se fue girando hasta poder ver esa extraña escena.

-¿Por qué no habría de venir?- Preguntó Perla sonriente aterrizando a lado de Roberto.

-Bueno tardaste más de lo que acordamos- Explicó Roberto acercándose a Perla.

-Bueno me dijiste que harías vigilancia, pero no me dijiste dónde, así que tuve que buscarte- Dijo Perla con un mirar entrecerrado. Blu no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¿Realmente era verdad? Blu estaba cada vez más confundido "Esto no puede estar pasando" Pensaba Blu bastante ansioso.

-Bien ya estamos aquí ¿Te parece si vamos a otra parte?- Sugirió Roberto con un tono tentador, a lo que Perla solo sonrió dando por entendido que estaba de acuerdo. Perla y Roberto emprendieron el vuelo alejándose de aquella rama, Blu al percatarse de ello, discretamente comenzó a seguirlos, mientras lo hacía, en su cabeza había algo que exigía acercarse más y pedir una explicación, pero otra cosa más fuerte, lo obligaba a mantener la distancia y observar de qué iba todo, aunque por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, Blu sentía que no le iba a gustar nada.

Perla y Roberto no se alejaron mucho de la rama, por lo que fue fácil para Blu seguirlos hasta su destino, el cual era nada menos que un pequeño estanque en el cual la luz de la luna se reflejaba de una manera única.

-Beto este lugar es hermoso…- Dijo Perla mirando a su alrededor, el lugar tenía una vista perfecta del cielo nocturno, dejando ver todas las estrellas en el cielo, las plantas de ese lugar hacían un perfecto juego con los colores de la noche, sin mencionar lo apacible que se sentía, era simplemente romántico.

-Lo sé, no podía traerte aquí de día, no hubiera sido así de único, por eso debíamos vernos esta noche, para concluir con nuestra tarde de amigos- Dijo Roberto tomando a Perla con un ala. Al escuchar eso, Blu sintió cierta clase de alivio al saber que solo se trataba de eso, aunque no le bastaba para quitarse los celos y la incertidumbre de encima, ¿Por qué Perla no le había dicho nada al respecto? Los pensamientos de Blu se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto, de la nada, Perla y Roberto comenzaron a jugar y chapotear en el agua, Blu al ver esto comenzó a hervir en celos, siendo solo "amigos" eso ya estaba de más, Blu no podía contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre Roberto, pero por más que lo deseara, por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, algo le impedía salir de su escondite y lo obligaba a seguir observando. El juego acuático entre Perla y Roberto duró solo unos minutos más, el problema fue que al momento de salir del estanque Roberto tiró de algunas de las plumas de la cola de Perla quien soltó una pequeña carcajada acompañada de una mirada picarona hacia Roberto.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Va a permitirlo?- Se preguntaba Blu hirviendo completamente en celos y enojo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Te apetece comer algo Perliux?- Dijo Roberto sacando una nuez de Brasil de entre algunas plantas –Tus favoritas- Dijo Roberto abriendo la nuez para luego dársela a Perla

-Lo recordaste…- Dijo Perla tomando la nuez para luego darle una pequeña mordida antes de ser distraída por la mirada de Roberto. -¿Qué?- Preguntó Perla en un tono burlón.

-Oh nada… Es solo que te ves hermosa con la luz de la luna…- Dijo Roberto acercándose levemente a Perla, Blu al escuchar eso, centró toda su atención en las acciones de Roberto, quien poco a poco se acercaba cada vez más a Perla.

-Es por el agua de mis plumas tonto…- Dijo Perla bajando la nuez que tenía en sus garras.

-Podría ayudarte a que te seques…- Dijo Roberto con un tono seductor.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- Preguntó Perla haciendo la nuez a un lado y acercándose a Roberto.

-Se me ocurre una manera- Respondió Roberto finalmente juntando su cuerpo con el de Perla-

-¿Y cuál es?- Dijo Perla casi susurrando.

Roberto pasó lentamente una de sus primarias por la mejilla de Perla quien lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Roberto, poco a poco comenzaron a juntar sus picos hasta que terminaron besándose, Blu se quedó atónito al ver esto, su cuerpo se quedó simplemente inmóvil, realmente no lo podía creer, en ese momento ya no sabía ni que pensar. Roberto lentamente fue tocando la espalda de Perla con sus alas mientras que ella postraba las suyas sobre los hombros de Roberto, el beso duró un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-¿Y si Blu se entera?- Preguntó Roberto jadeante e intentando recobrar el aliento pero aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-El jamás se enterará…- Respondió Perla igual de agitada mas no le dio mucha importancia pues repentinamente volvió a besar a Roberto esta vez haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, con Perla encima de Roberto aunque las posiciones no tardaron en invertirse, ahora era Roberto quien estaba sobre Perla, sin parar de besarla.

-¿Y si continuamos con otra cosa?- Dijo Perla rompiendo el último beso.

-Me parece bien…- Respondió Roberto comenzando a besar el cuello de Perla. Blu sabía bien cómo acabaría eso, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, no quería seguir viendo esa escena, no quería que fuera real, Blu realmente estaba deseando que fuera solo un sueño…

-¡No lo hagas!- Despertó Blu repentinamente, bastante agitado y asustado, mirando a su alrededor sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-Blu… ¡Blu!...- Repetía Perla tomando a Blu de los hombros tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Perla?- Se detuvo Blu mirando a la guacamaya junto a él –Hay Perla- Dijo Blu abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Perla preocupada y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Has… ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?- Preguntó Blu algo temeroso.

-Claro que sí… De la nada despertaste y comenzaste a comportarte así…- Respondió Perla separándose del abrazo y mirando a Blu a los ojos -¿Qué pasó?- Volvió a preguntar Perla. Blu tomó aire y por fin se calmó.

-Nada… Nada… Regresemos a dormir- Dijo Blu acomodándose en su "Cama" junto con Perla quien nuevamente acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Perla una vez más, aun preocupada por Blu.

-Sí… Solo fue un mal sueño…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo... No me odien DX...<strong>


	4. Una mala racha

**Hola a todos mis lectores, tardé más con este capítulo pero al fin aquí está el capítulo 4, disfrútenlo **

* * *

><p>Amanecía en la selva amazónica y la tribu de guacamayos azules comenzaba con sus labores diarios. Eduardo era uno de los primeros en despertar listo para escuchar los reportes de los vigías sobre cualquier cosa que pasara en la noche, aunque día tras día no le reportaban más que tranquilidad, ningún tipo de amenaza acosaba a la tribu, las mañanas en ese lugar eran bastante tranquilas.<p>

La mañana de Eduardo no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, despertó, fue en busca de los vigías, etc. Todo marchaba como cualquier otro día, hasta que decidió tomar un pequeño desvío antes de regresar a su árbol.

-Roberto- Llamo Eduardo al ver al guacamayo volando cerca de él.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?- Preguntó Roberto deteniendo su vuelo.

-Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí- Dijo Eduardo acercándose a Roberto.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Roberto.

-Aquí no, esto es algo que solo tú debes escuchar- Dijo Eduardo un tanto más serio, Roberto solo asintió y siguió a Eduardo de regreso a su árbol.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la tribu, la familia azul ya había comenzado con su día, mientras que Bia, Tiago y Carla ya habían salido en busca de diversión o para hacer travesuras, Perla se preparaba para salir y en cuanto a Blu, aún no se reponía del sueño de la noche anterior.

-Bueno Blu te parece si vamos por…- Cortó Perla al ver al guacamayo parado en la salida del nido con una mirada melancólica y perdida.

-¿Tan malo fue aquél sueño?- Preguntó Perla acercándose a Blu.

-No es que fuera malo… Es solo que… Tengo miedo de que se haga realidad…- Explicó Blu levemente deprimido.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea Blu…- Dijo Perla abrazando a Blu con un ala.

-Lo sé… Es solo que… No quiero hablar de eso…- Dijo Blu aún más deprimido. Perla no sabía de qué otra manera animar a Blu, además de que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué había soñado la noche anterior mas no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente con Eduardo y Roberto, ambos habían llegado al nido de Eduardo, aunque Roberto no sabía bien qué era lo que hacía ahí, podía sentir cierta tensión por parte de Eduardo.

-¿Está todo bien Ed?- Preguntó Roberto con curiosidad.

-No, no lo está- Respondió Eduardo un poco molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Roberto confundido por la actitud de Eduardo.

-Hay un problema… Con el esposo de mi hija- Dijo Eduardo de manera indiferente.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- Cuestionó Roberto.

-Necesito que lo vigiles- Dijo Eduardo sin dejar su tono militar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Preguntó Roberto confundido.

-No es lo que hizo, es lo que hará… Escúchame bien Roberto, él no es como nosotros, y las posibilidades que tiene de adaptarse son mínimas, el no pertenece aquí, él no se merece estar entre nosotros- Explicaba Eduardo bastante molesto.

-No estarás diciendo que…- Decía Roberto temeroso de la respuesta.

-Lo voy a expulsar de la tribu… Si no es que muere antes…- Dijo Eduardo fríamente, Roberto estaba atónito, de cierta manera estaba esperándolo pero no creyó que Eduardo fuera a ser tan frío en ese asunto.

-Eduardo, sabes que obedeceré todas tus órdenes… Pero ¿A caso no merece una oportunidad? Por salvar a Perliux y tu nueva familia- Dijo Roberto no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-(Suspiro) Mimi dice lo mismo… Por eso decidí darle un mes, nada más que eso, si no se adapta o muere se irá- Terminó Eduardo levemente más relajado.

-Bien… Es tu decisión pero… ¿Cómo encajo yo en todo esto?- Preguntó Roberto confundido.

-Necesito que lo vigiles, cada uno de sus movimientos y me digas qué es lo que hace- Explicó Eduardo.

-Está bien pero… ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Roberto confundido.

-Veo que no estás al tanto… Esa ave fue criada por humanos- Dijo Eduardo, al escuchar eso, Roberto salió por completo de su cordura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fue criado por ellos?!- Exclamaba Roberto bastante molesto, casi podía decirse que desquiciado, incluso las arregladas plumas de su cabeza se habían desordenado por su reacción.

-¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante que lo vigiles? Si se acerca demasiado a las personas podría acabar con todo lo que con tanta dificultad logramos aquí- Explicó Eduardo bastante serio, aunque para ser exacto a ese punto comenzaba a exagerar, cómo era posible que un solo guacamayo ocasionara la desintegración de toda una tribu, aunque en esos momentos no le importaba mucho, su indiferencia hacia Blu era bastante grande.

Por otra parte, Blu y Perla aún continuaban en su árbol, Blu no se sentía de humor como para salir, y Perla no quería dejarlo solo, al menos no hasta levantarle el ánimo, el único momento en el que Perla había salido fue solo para conseguir algo de fruta para el desayuno, aunque Blu no tenía muchas ganas de comer en esos momentos.

-Vamos Blu come algo- Decía Perla con una sonrisa.

-No tengo hambre… Pero aún así gracias- Respondió Blu con una leve aunque forzada sonrisa.

-Blu… Solo fue un sueño, ¿Cuánto más vas a estar así?- Preguntó Perla levemente molesta.

-Perla por favor entiende…-

-No hay nada que entender Blu…- Interrumpió Perla acercándose a Blu –Sin importar lo que haya sido, no fue real- Dijo Perla poniendo sus alas sobre los hombros de Blu –Solo fue una pesadilla, nada más que eso, solo olvídalo- Agregó Perla articulando una pequeña sonrisa, Blu no sabía que decir, la verdad es que era muy difícil hacer que Perla cambiara de parecer –Pensar en eso te impide disfrutar de este lugar, solo piénsalo Blu, los niños se divierten, puedes ir a donde te plazca, y el lugar es simplemente hermoso, ¿Por qué no te das el tiempo de verlo?- Terminó Perla con una gran sonrisa. Después de entender bien lo que Perla había dicho, Blu comenzó a animarse, ella tenía razón, solo era un sueño, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que fuera real? Blu confiaba demasiado en Perla como para creer que podría engañarlo.

-Bueno… Creo que me convenciste…- Dijo Blu articulando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso quería escuchar- Dijo Perla separándose de Blu –Ahora ¿Te parece si damos un paseo?- Sugirió Perla acercándose a la salida del nido.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras- Dijo Blu sonriendo yendo detrás de Perla para ambos emprender el vuelo.

Regresando al árbol de Eduardo.

-¿Lo comprendes bien?- Cuestionó Eduardo en un tono muy serio.

-Sí, lo entiendo- Respondió Roberto, al parecer más clamado.

-Nadie más que tú debe saber esto, ni siquiera Perla debe saber que lo estás vigilando- Dijo Eduardo.

-¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga?- Preguntó Roberto.

-Ella te tiene un especial aprecio por la historia que tienen ustedes dos, no se negará a tu compañía, fuera de eso, te será fácil vigilarlo cuando esté solo- Explicó Eduardo –Pero lo más importante de todo, asegúrate de que no represente un peligro para Perla… Si algo llega a pasarle…-

-Entiendo Eduardo- Interrumpió Roberto –Pero… Suponiendo que no pueda adaptarse… ¿Qué pasará con Perla y sus hijos?- Preguntó Roberto confundido.

-De eso te encargas tú… Con el tiempo lo superarán y se olvidarán de él… Los niños te verán a ti como su padre y Perla podrá estar con un macho de verdad- Explicó fríamente Eduardo, aunque Roberto estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, esa idea no le sonaba tan mal como parecía, pero aun así tenía sus dudas.

-No lo sé Eduardo… No creo que lo puedan olvidar con tanta facilidad- Dijo Roberto preocupado.

-Ya verás que sí, ahora vete y vigílalo bien- Roberto solo asintió y salió volando del árbol.

"Quizá Eduardo tenga razón y Perla necesite a alguien más" Pensaba Roberto mientras volaba. La idea de ocupar el lugar de Blu como padre y pareja era un tema muy serio, pero a Roberto la idea no le sonaba tan mal, era por cuestiones morales que aún lo dudaba, por el momento solo se limitaría a vigilar a Blu como le ordenó Eduardo.

-Hahaha… -Reía Perla alegremente a lado de Blu quien no se veía tan divertido.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- Preguntaba Blu cubierto de lodo.

-Lo mal que volaste- Respondió Perla en un tono burlón.

-Ha… Ha- Rió sarcásticamente Blu para luego lanzar lodo al rostro de Perla –Eso sí es gracioso –Dijo Blu con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Bien, ya capté- Dijo Perla limpiándose el lodo del rostro –Esto me recuerda, acordé verme con tía Mimi hoy ¿Quieres venir?- Preguntó Perla con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?... no, no, así está bien hehe…- Respondió Blu apenado "Ella me da un poco de miedo" Pensó Blu.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso al nido?- Volvió a Preguntar Perla.

-No, así está bien, de hecho quería quedarme un poco más aquí en la selva- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde Blu- Dijo Perla para luego emprender el vuelo, mientras Blu veía cómo se alejaba.

-Bien, ahora ¿Con qué empezar?- Se preguntaba Blu mirando a su alrededor –Si vamos a quedarnos aquí no puedo seguir siendo un bueno para nada en la selva- Dijo Blu comenzando a volar.

-¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntaba Roberto mientras buscaba a Blu desde el aire, buscó por un rato más hasta que escuchó un quejido bastante escandaloso entre los árboles, siguiendo el escándalo, Roberto encontró a Blu tirado en la rama de un árbol con las plumas cubiertas de lo que parecían ser restos de fruta.

-Eso salió mal- Decía Blu levantándose y sobándose la cabeza con una de sus alas –Genial, ahora tengo todas las plumas pegajosas… Esto no podría ponerse peor-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Roberto saliendo de su escondite.

"Hable demasiado pronto" Pensó Blu limpiando lo más que pudo de fruta de su plumaje –Nada… Solo volaba por aquí- Respondió Blu tratando de ocultar su indiferencia.

-¿Seguro? Bien, te daré un consejo, la próxima vez que intentes recoger una fruta, usa tu pico para desprenderla del árbol, no intentes arrancarla- Dijo Roberto con aires de grandeza.

-Gracias pero creo que sé cómo conseguir mi propio alimento- Dijo Blu con el seño fruncido.

-No te veías muy capaz hace unos minutos- Dijo Roberto altaneramente para luego irse volando del lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estaba espiando?- Se preguntó Blu bastante molesto –Le demostraré que no es mejor que yo- Se propuso Blu, lo que no sabía era que Roberto lo seguía observando, y lo seguiría haciendo durante los días siguientes.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar tiempo con su familia, Blu nuevamente se adentró en la selva para aprender o al menos intentar aprender más de ella, repitiendo esta conducta por los días siguientes, Roberto lo seguía en sus viajes a la selva solo para ver cómo la suerte de Blu le acarreaba problemas. A menudo tenía que escapar de depredadores que el mismo provocaba, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo abrir las nueces de Brasil, tenía conflictos con otros animales, no había día que no se perdiera por al menos una hora completa, Roberto solo veía la desgracia de Blu, y de vez en cuando se divertía con ella, pero aun con todo eso, a Roberto le preocupaba el hecho de que Blu no tenía oportunidad alguna de adaptarse a la selva, en más de una ocasión Roberto consideró ayudarle, pero de igual manera había algo que se lo impedía y era el miedo a que Eduardo se molestara con él si interfería con Blu, de igual manera le preocupaba reportar a Eduardo sobre todos los fracasos de Blu, Roberto tampoco estaba libre de dificultades. En cuanto a Blu, obvia y claramente tenía sus propios problemas y preocupaciones, además de su mala suerte en la selva, tenía que dar explicaciones a Perla por su ausencia al igual que por otras cosas como heridas, suciedad, etc. A Blu poco a poco se le acababan las excusas al igual que el buen ánimo, poco a poco comenzaba a darse por vencido en cuanto al asunto de adaptarse a la selva, realmente quería adaptarse pero sin ayuda alguna le sería bastante difícil, quizá hasta imposible, aunque bien podría pedirle ayuda a Perla, no quería parecer un bueno para nada, después de todo, Perla no siempre podía estar con él para sacarlo de apuros, Blu comenzaba a pensar que no era suficientemente bueno para Perla, ¿Sería a caso que su temor se convertiría en realidad?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Eduardo ordenó a Roberto vigilar a Blu, dos semanas del mes que Blu tenía para adaptarse, el tiempo se le terminaba y Blu no progresaba, eso comenzaba a preocuparle, el único alivio que tenía era el hecho de no estar enterado sobre lo que Eduardo tramaba en contra de Blu, saber que sería expulsado dentro de dos semanas sería demasiada carga para él, el guacamayo azul necesitaría mucha ayuda para lograr seguir adelante.

Una nueva mañana en la selva del Amazonas, a diferencia de otras, este día el sol no iluminó la selva, el cielo grisáceo oscuro anunciaba una fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba, la tribu azul a diferencia de otros días, no salió mucho de sus árboles, de hecho ese día en especial la vida en la selva para las aves azules empezaría un poco más tarde de lo habitual, todos los guacamayos azules un descansaban plácidamente en sus nidos esperando a que el clima mejorara, todas menos una. Blu a diferencia del resto de su familia ya había despertado, apenas salir un poco del nido sintió una corriente de aire levemente frío, agregando el color del cielo, Blu sabía bien qué clase de día sería, un día sin salir de casa para poder pasarlo al lado de Perla, sería una buena manera de levantarle el ánimo. Blu volvió a entrar al nido solo para ver a Perla aún dormida.

-Creo que al menos puedo traerle el almuerzo- Pensó Blu para luego salir del nido en busca de algo tan simple como una nuez. El plan de Blu era simple, conseguir algo de comer antes de que comenzara la tormenta y regresar a sorprender a Perla, no parecía tan difícil, para su desgracia, la naturaleza le jugaba en contra.

Encontrar una nuez de Brasil no fue tan difícil, su mayor problema fue el tiempo que tardó en cortarla del árbol.

-Vamos… Suéltala…- Decía Blu mientras intentaba arrancar la nuez de la rama -¡Al fin!- Exclamó Blu victorioso al lograr arrebatarle la nuez al árbol. Con una sonrisa y una gran satisfacción, Blu emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su nido.

-No… Ahora no…- Dijo Blu al notar gotas de agua comenzando a caer a su alrededor y sobre él, instintivamente aceleró su vuelo con la esperanza de lograr regresar a su nido antes de que la lluvia empeorara, a medida que se acercaba a la tribu el viento comenzaba a soplar con cada vez más fuerza, y el agua caía de igual manera, dificultando así el vuelo de Blu. Poco a poco le era más difícil ver lo que había frente a él, hasta el punto en el que terminó desviándose de su rumbo, volando a siegas, Blu no tenía idea de que solo estaba alejándose de la tribu, mientras que el creía estar acercándose, fue tarde cuando se percató de haber volado mucho más de lo que se había alejado.

-Esto es malo… Es muy, muy malo…- Decía Blu tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia con los árboles mas esta aún seguía golpeándolo -¡Necesito encontrar un refugio rápido!- Exclamó Blu preocupado. Con la lluvia en su contra, Blu constantemente chocaba contra ramas y hojas, causándose varios pequeños raspones, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que a duras penas logró divisar un árbol hueco cerca de él, sin dudarlo voló rápidamente hacia él, estaba a punto de llegar, mas por la tormenta le era difícil ver bien lo que había frente a él, siguió volando prácticamente a siegas más al menos con una idea de a dónde volaba, Blu estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a aquel árbol, estaba prácticamente salvado, pero por la mala vista que le ofrecía la tormenta terminó chocando contra el árbol en vez de entrar a él, Blu cayó noqueado sobre una de las ramas del árbol, sin duda sería su fin si se quedaba en ese lugar.

-¿Pero qué?- Se asomó un ave al sentir el choque de Blu contra su árbol –Esto es malo- Dijo aquella ave al ver a Blu sobre aquella rama, sin dudarlo salió del árbol a ayudar a Blu, la tormenta no permitía ver con claridad a aquella misteriosa ave, pero el hecho de que hubiera ayudado a Blu era una señal de que la mala racha de Blu estaba por terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo por este cap. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa ave? Hasta el siguiente capítulo <strong>


	5. Un poco de suerte

**Se está volviendo un habito el actualizar capítulos a las tantas horas de la madrugada, pero que más da, aquí está el capítulo 5, disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>-Blu… Blu- Escuchaba el guacamayo –Blu ya despierta- Volvió a escuchar esta vez distinguiendo la voz que lo llamaba, poco a poco Blu fue abriendo sus ojos.<p>

-Te quedaste dormido otra vez- Dijo perla en un tono burlón.

-¿Perla?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Levántate de una vez, los niños nos esperan- Dijo Perla de manera gentil dándole la espalda a Blu, quien poco a poco se fue levantando dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su nido en Río de Janeiro.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Se preguntaba Blu mirando a su alrededor.

-Blu, ¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Perla con una sonrisa, parada en la entrada del nido.

-Sí… Ya voy- "Creo que ya viví esto antes" Pensó Blu y sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, comenzó a seguir a Perla, ambos salieron del nido y aterrizaron en una rama cercana donde Bia, Tiago y Carla los esperaban.

-Buenos días papá- Saludó Bia con una sonrisa al ver a Blu.

-¡Al fin despertaste pa!- Dijo Tiago emocionado.

-Ya era hora- Agregó Carla un tanto menos motivada que Bia y Tiago.

-Bueno ya estamos todos… Blu estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado- Dijo Perla bastante alegre y con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo haría todo por ti ¿Recuerdas?... Pero…- Pensó Blu por un momento -¿A dónde vamos?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- Preguntó Perla en un tono burlón, al parecer tomando la pregunta de Blu como una broma –Recuérdalo ¡Vamos al Amazonas!-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?- Despertó Blu confundido mirando a su alrededor -¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó Blu analizando su situación, en el lugar en el que estaba recostado había un charco de agua, rápidamente se levantó y se dio cuenta de algunas huellas hechas por el agua que se dirigían hacia afuera del árbol, Blu trataba de entender la situación más un trueno terminó sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciendo que Blu dirigiera la mirada hacia la entrada de aquel presunto nido –Oh… Eso pasó…- Dijo Blu recordando su reciente accidente -¡Espera! No recuerdo haber entrado aquí… De hecho terminé chocando contra el árbol… Cómo es que…-<p>

-Veo que ya despertaste- Dijo un guacamayo azul entrando en el árbol con todas las plumas del cuerpo mojadas, Blu en primera instancia creyó que se trataba de Roberto al ver que el rostro de aquel guacamayo era cubierto por las un tanto largas plumas de su cabeza.

"No puede ser que el señor perfecto me haya salvado" Pensó Blu molesto, pues tratándose de Roberto, seguramente le contaría a todos en la tribu sobre el accidente de Blu, para quedar bien con Perla por haberle salvarlo.

-Te diste un feo golpe allá afuera amigo- Dijo el guacamayo haciéndose las plumas de la cabeza los lados dejando ver el rostro de un guacamayo joven con un singular par de ojos color violeta.

-Oh…- Se sorprendió Blu, no solo por el hecho de que no fuera Roberto si no por los ojos de aquel misterioso guacamayo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el ave sacando a Blu de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? No nada… Es solo que… Creí que eras alguien más- Respondió Blu de cierta manera aliviado de no haber sido salvado por Roberto.

-Bueno pues, no soy alguien más hehe…- Respondió el guacamayo sacudiendo el agua de sus alas.

-Espera… Acabas de… ¿Cómo hiciste para volar en la tormenta?- Preguntó Blu sorprendido.

-¿Volar? Estoy loco, no desquiciado- Respondió el guacamayo en un tono burlón –Solo salí a una rama de este árbol para traer esto- Explicó mostrando dos nueces de Brasil en el suelo del nido –Después de lo que pasaste supuse que tendrías hambre- Dijo pateando una de las nueces hacia Blu.

-No tengo hambre gracias…- Dijo Blu mirando la nuez.

-Bueno, igual la dejaré por ahí- Dijo el guacamayo mientras se movía por el nido. Blu por otra parte, se acercó a la salida para ver mejor el estado del clima, sería un suicidio salir en ese momento.

-Oye… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Bueno… Un par de horas, te diste un feo golpe allá afuera- Respondió el guacamayo. Al escuchar esto Blu no pudo evitar deprimirse, la mañana que tenía planeada junto a Perla se había arruinado por completo.

-¿Qué te trajo aquí?- Cuestionó el guacamayo con curiosidad.

-Salí en un mal momento y… Bueno la lluvia me trajo aquí- Respondió Blu desanimado.

-¿Una mañana dura?- Preguntó el guacamayo.

-Algo así… Acabo de arruinar algo muy importante- Respondió Blu desviando la mirada.

-Oh… Bueno… Puedes quedarte hasta que el clima mejore, yo… Estaré arriba- Dijo el guacamayo para luego volar hacia la parte superior del interior del árbol, dejando a Blu con sus pensamientos.

-Al menos sé que está bien…- Susurró Blu mirando el nublado y lluvioso cielo preguntándose qué era lo que Perla estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TRIBU.<strong>

-¡Cómo pudo salir con esta tormenta!- Exclamó Perla alterada.

-Perliux cálmate un poco…- Decía Roberto con todas las plumas mojadas al igual que Eduardo quien estaba a lado de él.

-¿Cómo me dices que me calme?... Blu mi esposo, está afuera con este mal clima- Respondió Perla notablemente molesta.

-Hija, cualquiera que conozca algo sobre la selva sabe que con en este tipo de situaciones se debe esperar a que el clima mejore- Explicaba Eduardo tratando de calmar a Perla.

-Eddy tiene razón Perliux, solo un tonto saldría con este clima- Dijo Roberto sin pensar en cómo lo tomaría Perla.

-¿No lo entienden?- Dijo Blu un tanto menos molesta y más preocupada –Él aún no sabe nada sobre vivir en la selva… No lo puedes culpar a él… Blu ya tuvo que renunciar a mucho por mí…- Explicaba Perla desanimándose cada vez más. Al escuchar esto, Eduardo creyó que sería un buen momento para hablar con Perla acerca del hecho de que Blu no podría sobrevivir en la selva, Eduardo creyó que sería adecuado decirle que tratara de olvidarse de él, pero sin importar cuan decidido a decirlo estuviera, algo se lo impidió, justo antes de que Eduardo comenzara a hablar, vio cómo Bia, Tiago y Carla se acercaban a Perla preguntando por Blu, la preocupación era inconfundible en sus rostros. Aunque no lo pareciera, Eduardo tenía corazón y no quería causarle más dolor a Perla del que ya sentía en ese momento.

-¿Ed?- Preguntó Roberto sacando a Eduardo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué hacemos?- Volvió a preguntar Roberto. Eduardo lo pensó por un momento, no había manera alguna de enviar a un grupo de aves en busca de Blu, ya había sido mucho problema volar desde su nido hasta el de Perla.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo- Dijo Perla dirigiéndose a la salida del nido.

-Wow, Perliux, sé cómo se ve esto, pero no hay manera de que puedas volar contra la tormenta- Dijo Roberto deteniendo a Perla.

-Roberto tiene razón Perla, por ahora no podemos hacer nada… Solo nos queda esperar a que el viento se calme un poco… Te prometo que lo encontraremos- Dijo Eduardo abrazando a Perla. Para Eduardo todo era bastante extraño, no se explicaba cómo era que Perla pudiera amar de esa manera a un ave torpe y nerd como Blu, simplemente no podía comprenderlo, pero en ese momento se topó con un gran problema en su plan para deshacerse de Blu, al ver lo mucho que Perla se preocupaba, Eduardo sabía que no dejaría a Blu tan fácilmente como él esperaba.

El día continuó su curso, la tormenta duró más de lo esperado por todos, no fue hasta el medio día que la lluvia se calmó, y el viento dejó de soplar, el cielo aun tenía su color grisáceo anunciando que posiblemente la tormenta continuaría más tarde.

El tiempo de espera fue tal, que Blu se había quedado dormido aguardando el momento de regresar a la tribu, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer en el rostro de Blu haciéndolo despertar poco a poco.

-(Bostezo) ¿Ahora qué?- Se preguntaba Blu tratando de espabilarse, lo cual no fue problema al notar la calma en el exterior –Ya está- Dijo Blu victorioso y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió disparado de aquel árbol de regreso a la tribu, mientras que su aún desconocido anfitrión veía cómo se alejaba.

-Y tú ¿Quién rayos eres?- Se preguntaba el guacamayo con una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TRIBU.<strong>

A penas la lluvia se calmó, Eduardo había enviado a un grupo de aves en busca de Blu lideradas por Roberto, Perla estaba preparada para ir en busca de Blu, mas Eduardo la convenció de esperar en la tribu en el muy remoto caso de que regresara, a Perla solo le quedaba esperar que Blu estuviese bien.

Roberto y su grupo de aves comenzaron a buscar en las zonas cercanas a la tribu, duraron buscando un largo rato sin éxito alguno hasta que Roberto decidió separar al grupo para cubrir más terreno, aunque no podían darse el lujo de tardar demasiado, pues la tormenta seguramente no tardaría en retomar su presencia, tenían un tiempo límite y debían darse prisa. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la tribu y un tanto alejado de la misma, Blu volaba entre los árboles tratando de reconocer cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a regresar a la tribu, aunque ya estaba bastante cerca, no tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde ir.

-Admítelo Blu… Estás perdido…- Se decía Blu a sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa conocida –Es que no pueden poner algún cartel que indique hacia donde ir- Se preguntaba Blu aterrizando sobre una rama para descansar un poco –Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevo volando o si estoy yendo en la dirección correcta… Solo espero lograr regresar antes de vuelva a llover…- Dijo Blu mirando el cielo al mismo tiempo que sentía una leve corriente de aire. Blu no tuvo otra opción más que continuar volando, rogando lograr dar con la tribu.

-¿En dónde puede estar?- Se preguntaba Roberto posado sobre una rama, viendo cómo la mitad del grupo de guacamayos buscaba a Blu entre los árboles, Roberto observó por unos minutos más para luego unirse a la búsqueda, aunque claramente sin lograr nada, por más que buscaran, no encontrarían Blu, siendo que este se encontraba en el lado contrario a dónde lo estaban buscando.

La búsqueda de Blu continuó hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente, Roberto al sentir esto, no tuvo de otra más que hacer que los demás guacamayos se retiraran de regreso a la tribu, sin éxito alguno.

Blu, volando aceleradamente en busca de cualquier refugio terminó volando entre las copas de los árboles, chocando contra toda hoja o rama que se le atravesara, no podía ver con mucha exactitud lo que había frente a él, duró volando a ciegas por momento más hasta que por fin llegó al final de los árboles, por suerte para él, y de manera un tanto curiosa, terminó dando con la tribu una vez liberado de los árboles, Blu no lo podía creer, realmente lo había logrado, y justo a tiempo, pues gotas de agua comenzaban a caer poco a poco, al parecer la suerte de Blu comenzaba a cambiar, sin dudarlo, rápidamente emprendió el vuelo hacia su nido, con una sola cosa en mente "Qué explicación le daría a Perla" Blu no tenía mucho con qué defenderse.

Perla esperaba impacientemente en la salida de su nido, esperando a Roberto, a Eduardo o a Blu, no desviaba la mirada ni por un momento hasta que comenzó a resentir el frío por el viento, no tuvo de otra más que entrar al nido, a penas se dio la espalda y dio un par de pasos, escuchó aleteos que entraban en el nido, Perla estaba lista para ver a Roberto o a su padre con malas noticias, mas al girarse lo que vio fue a Blu con las plumas levemente mojadas y con una mueca de arrepentimiento y culpa.

-Perla yo…- Decía Blu con la voz cortada y temblorosa, mas Perla terminó interrumpiéndolo con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando Blu?!- Cuestionó Perla bastante molesta, Blu simplemente se quedó callado -¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con este mal clima? Pudo haberte pasado algo malo… Pudiste no haber regresado…- Decía Perla exaltada, Blu solo resentía la culpa y el amargo sentimiento de haber molestado a Perla de esa manera. Blu veía cómo Perla se acercaba más a él, preparado para recibir otro golpe, mas lo que obtuvo fue un fuerte abrazo por parte de Perla.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así…- Dijo Perla sollozando al mismo tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Blu quien no lograba entender bien lo que estaba pasando, solo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho Perla…- Dijo Blu temeroso –No quería molestarte de esa manera…- Agregó Blu arrepentido y bastante desanimado.

-No estoy molesta Blu…- Respondió Perla separándose del pecho de Blu y mirándolo a los ojos –Estaba preocupada….- Dijo Perla recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Blu quien al escuchar esas palabras se sintió levemente reconfortado de que Perla aún pensara en él. Blu delicadamente puso su cabeza sobre la de Perla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Blu?- Preguntó Perla en un tono levemente desanimado, Blu tragó un bulto y temeroso, comenzó a explicarle a Perla el por qué de su tonta aventura.

-Supuse que este día no saldríamos mucho de este lugar… Y quería que cuando menos fuera un buen tiempo juntos pero… Creo que solo lo eché a perder- Explicó Blu apenado.

-Blu si querías que fuera especial, bastaba con que te hubieras quedado aquí conmigo y con los niños, no tenías nada que probar o conseguir… Quería una mañana cómoda con mi mascota- Explicó Perla con una sonrisa ya más relajada por el hecho de que Blu hubiera regresado.

Afuera del nido, Eduardo y Roberto se acercaban, aun discutiendo cómo decirle a Perla las malas noticias.

-¿Estás seguro de haber buscado bien?- Cuestionaba Eduardo un tanto serio.

-Lo hice y no lo encontramos por ninguna parte…- Respondió Roberto –Creí que esto querías Eduardo- Agregó Roberto.

-Quería deshacerme de él… Mi intención jamás fuer hacer sufrir a mi hija- Explicó Eduardo seriamente.

-Bueno, de una manera u otra hay que decírselo- Dijo Roberto aterrizando en la entrada del nido junto con Eduardo no muy seguros de por dónde empezar, mas al entrar al nido se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Blu sano y salvo jugando con sus hijos al igual que Perla.

-Cómo es que…- Trataba de entender Roberto.

-¿Perla?- Dijo Eduardo entrando al nido.

-¡Papá!- Dijo Perla corriendo a abrazar a Eduardo –Tenías razón al decirme que esperara aquí- Dijo Perla bastante feliz.

-Veo que sí…- Dijo Eduardo un tanto confundido, Blu, al notar la presencia de Eduardo, dejó a los niños por un momento para ver de qué se trataba todo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Blu temeroso al ver a Eduardo.

-¿Cómo es que regresaste?- Cuestionó Eduardo de manera un tanto dura.

-Bueno para ser sincero me perdí al principio… Pero al final logré encontrar el camino de vuelta- Respondió Blu temeroso.

-¿Y sobreviviste a la lluvia tú solo?- Volvió a cuestionar Eduardo de una manera un tanto más relajada.

-Bueno…- Se quedó pensando Blu por un momento –Sí… Por mi cuenta- Mintió Blu.

-¿Por qué no te quedas Papá?- Sugirió Perla con una sonrisa –A los niños les encanta estar contigo-

-Me gustaría Perla, pero ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer- Respondió Eduardo de una manera gentil hacia su hija –Será para otro día- Dijo Eduardo despidiéndose para luego salir volando del árbol, dejando a Blu y a Perla con sus hijos nuevamente.

-Creo que subestime a esa ave-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue todo por este capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Una cosa, sé que la presentación de el nuevo personaje fue muy seca, esto se debe a lo que tengo planeado para el siguiente capítulo, en pocas palabras, el nuevo personaje será bien presentado hasta el capítulo 6. <strong>

**Bueno esto es todo, dejen un review y hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	6. Un maestro inusual

**Nuevamente actualizando de noche, sí, se volvió un habito XD, bien aquí está mi capítulo 6 de "Todo por ti" Esa ves un poco más rapido que el anterior, disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día para la familia azul en el Amazonas, las hojas de los árboles brillaban con el sol a causa de la lluvia del día anterior, el cielo soleado de este nuevo día le daba un color inigualable a la selva, se podría calificar como una mañana perfecta.<p>

Perla como en cualquier otra mañana, despertó antes que todos en el árbol, lista para empezar con su día, aunque para ser más exacto, este día despertó casi antes que todos.

-Buenos días Perla- Entró Blu volando al nido con algunas frutas en las garras.

-¿Blu?- Dijo Perla sorprendida de ver a Blu despierto tan temprano.

-Espero que tengas hambre, traje esto para ti- Dijo Blu acercando a Perla algunas moras.

-Hay Blu- Dijo Perla con un tono tierno, tomando las moras -¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad y a la vez confundida por la actitud de Blu.

-Bueno, esto era lo que tenía en mente para ayer pero las cosas salieron mal… Así que quise enmendarlo hoy- Explicó Blu con una sonrisa.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Blu- Dijo Perla para luego llevarse las moras al pico mientras que Blu mordía un mango. Poco después de haber terminado de desayunar, Bia, Tiago y Carla bajaron de sus "Habitaciones" hacia donde estaban Blu y Perla.

-Hey… Se comieron todo- Reclamó Tiago mirando las sobras de la comida en el suelo del nido.

-¿Cómo se olvidaron de nosotros?- Cuestionó Bia con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Cómo pueden creer que me olvidé de ustedes?- Dijo Blu en un tono burlón, dándole a cada uno una nuez.

-¡Gracias papá!- Dijeron los niños al unísono para luego abrir y comenzar a comer las nueces que Blu había traído.

Perla observaba con gusto aquella escena y de igual manera disfrutaba de la aunque inusual, alegre actitud de Blu.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy Blu?- Preguntó Perla con una sonrisa.

-Nada, tengo una familia perfecta y mi pareja es el ave más hermosa del Amazonas, ¿No es motivo para estar de buenas?- Dijo Blu alegremente.

-Hehe… Claro que lo es- Dijo Perla casi susurrando al mismo tiempo que juntaba su pico con el de Blu para darle un beso.

-Yak… Qué asco…- Se quejaron Bia, Tiago y Carla cubriéndose los ojos.

-Te amo Perla…- Dijo Blu rompiendo el beso.

-Y yo a ti Blu- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vamos- Dijo Tiago volando hacia la salida.

-Wow, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- Lo detuvo Blu tomándolo de las plumas de la cola.

-Hay pa…- Rezongó Tiago poniendo las patas sobre la tierra.

-Solo dime a dónde van y te dejaré ir- Explicó Blu con un tono relajado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestionó Tiago confundido por la actitud de Blu.

-¿Cómo que si me siento bien?- Preguntó Blu confundido soltando a Tiago.

-A lo que Tiago se refiere es a que en lo que va de la mañana no has dicho que no- Explicó Bia acercándose a Blu.

-Eso hasta a mí me parece extraño- Agregó Carla igualmente confundida.

-Bien…- Dijo Blu con un tono malicioso –En ese caso puedo dejarlos castigados aquí durante todo el día-

-¡No!- Gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo que salían volando del árbol.

-Hahaha…- Se burló Blu al ver a los tres pequeños guacamayos huyendo -¿A dónde van por cierto?- Preguntó Blu a Perla.

-Van con mi padre, descuida, estarán bien- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa –Bien, tenemos todo el día para nosotros, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Dijo Perla alegre.

-Am… De hecho Perla… Tenía algo planeado esta mañana… Y es algo que debo hacer solo…- Explicó Blu algo apenado.

-Am… Está bien…- Dijo Perla confundida.

-Descuida, solo será la mañana ¿Sí? Prometo que en cuanto regrese solo seremos tú y yo- Dijo Blu despidiéndose de Perla.

-Claro…- Dijo Perla confundida y viendo cómo Blu se alejaba "Se ve muy alegre hoy" Pensó Perla felizmente.

* * *

><p><strong>LA NOCHE ANTERIOR.<strong>

-Bien, los niños están dormidos y no parece que vaya a parar de llover en toda la noche- Decía Perla acercándose a Blu – ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad ya junto a Blu.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Bueno, saliste con la lluvia, te empapaste… ¿No te vas a enfermar?- Explicó Perla.

-¿Qué? Para nada, hacía más frío en Minnesota- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no estoy tan acostumbrada al frío…- Dijo Perla temblando levemente por la corriente de viento.

-Ven aquí- Dijo Blu gentilmente al mismo tiempo que envolvía a Perla con sus alas.

-Adoro estar así- Dijo perla recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

-Adoro cuando estás así- Dijo Blu recargando su cabeza sobre la de Perla quien solo se limitó a sonreír y acomodarse más en el pecho de Blu.

-Ojalá hubiera más días así Perla- Dijo Blu en un tono relajado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Perla.

-Solo tú, yo y los niños- Respondió Blu.

-Puede haberlos Blu… Si tan solo pudieras olvidar un poco la ciudad y tu irracional miedo a la selva- Dijo Perla gentilmente –Solo es cuestión de que tú quieras hacerlo…- Dijo Perla por último antes de quedarse dormida.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Susurró Blu para después quedarse dormido junto a Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DÍA ACTUAL.<strong>

"Realmente lo está haciendo" Pensó Perla con una sonrisa mientras volaba por la tribu.

Por otra parte, Blu había salido de la tribu, volando por la selva tratando de recordar el camino que había tomado para regresar a la tribu el día anterior, solo que esta vez partió de la tribu hacia otra parte.

-A ver… Creo que era por ahí- Decía Blu dando vueltas por la selva –No pude haber ido tan lejos… Tiene que estar por aquí- Agregó Blu aterrizando sobre una rama –O ya me perdí otra vez…- Dijo Blu para sí mismo con un poco e preocupación.

Blu duró buscando durante varios minutos más sin éxito alguno, volando por la selva examinando cada árbol hueco que veía tratando de encontrar aquel con el que se había estrellado el día anterior.

-Esto no tiene caso, jamás lo voy a…-

-¡Cuidado abajo!- Escuchó Blu dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba solo para ser golpeado por varias moras haciéndolo aterrizar bruscamente contra una rama.

-Eso dolió…- Dijo Blu con el rostro contra la rama con el plumaje manchado de moras.

-Ups…- Dijo el guacamayo del día anterior para luego bajar a asegurarse de no haber matado a alguien.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ayudando a Blu a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias por hacerme aterrizar…- Respondió Blu levemente molesto.

-Lo siento no creí que… Espera yo te conozco- Dijo el guacamayo al ver el rostro de Blu.

-¡Eres tú!- Exclamó Blu olvidando su reciente accidente.

-Que tal mi desconocido y azulado amigo- Dijo el guacamayo con una sonrisa –No creí volverte a ver-

-Sí bueno… Quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer… Solo me fui sin decir nada- Explicó Blu un tanto apenado por haberse ido sin más.

-Bueno, de nada, no iba a dejar a uno de mi especie a su suerte en la tormenta- Dijo el guacamayo.

-Sí además creo que no nos presentamos ayer… Mi nombre es Blu- Dijo Blu acercando su pata al guacamayo -¿Y tú eres?-

-¿Yo? Bueno tengo muchos nombres… La verdad no, soy Matt, M-A-doble T- Respondió el guacamayo.

-¿Matt? No es muy normal en un guacamayo- Dudó Blu.

-¿Lo dice el sujeto que lleva su nombre encima?- Dijo Matt en tono de broma.

-Oh… Yo… Cierto- Balbuceó Blu.

-Y bien Blu… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo Matt dándole la espalda a Blu para recoger dos de las moras que habían caído.

-Bueno yo…- Cortó Blu al notar dos franjas rojas en la cintura de Matt -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-¿Esto?- Dijo Matt mirando la pintura roja de sus plumas –Solo un adorno, al igual que esto- Agregó Matt moliendo las moras que había tomado para luego usar el color violeta para pintar el contorno de sus ojos junto con algunas plumas de su cabeza.

-Bueno combina con tus ojos…- Dijo Blu sin pensar, Matt por otra parte se quedó en silencio después de ese comentario.

-¿Te me acabas de insinuar?- Dijo Matt "Confundido"

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Blu apenado –Claro que no… Yo solo…-

-Era broma- Interrumpió Matt en un tono burlón, mientras que Blu solo se confundía cada vez más por su extraña actitud -¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó Matt al notar el silencio de Blu.

-Es solo que… Bueno pareces confiar demasiado en alguien a quien acabas de conocer, es decir podría ser algún tipo de psicópata que podría hacerte daño- Explicó Blu.

-¿Lo eres?- Preguntó Matt.

-No- Respondió Blu.

-Entonces no hay problema. No es que confíe en cada extraño que conozco, tú no te ves intimidante, y por lo que he hablado contigo, no parece que escondas nada y sinceramente no creo que puedas hacerme ni un rasguño- Dijo Matt confiado.

-¡Oye! Podría hacerte varios rasguños- Dijo Blu indignado.

-¿Es un reto?- Cuestionó Matt en un tono desafiante.

-¿Qué?... Yo no dije eso- Tartamudeaba Blu asustado "Este sujeto me está asustando" Pensó Blu retrocediendo levemente.

-No te voy a morder- Dijo Matt más relajado al ver cómo Blu retrocedía.

-Claro… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Blu temeroso.

-Adelante- Respondió Matt.

-¿Sabes que hay una tribu de guacamayos azules cierto?- Cuestionó Blu con curiosidad.

-Sí, lo sé- Respondió Matt de manera desinteresada.

-Por qué no… Bueno tu sabes, ¿Por qué no estás ahí?- Preguntó Blu aún con más curiosidad.

-Son… Cuestiones personales… Me gusta estar aquí, es más tranquilo- Respondió Matt de una manera extraña, como si tratara de esconder algo.

-Bueno es algo molesto como el resto de la selva pero pienso que es más seguro que este lugar ¿No crees?- Dijo Blu.

-Muy bien te diré la verdad, no me gusta mucho ir a ese lugar… Ocasionalmente paso a saludar a algunos amigos pero no me quedo mucho tiempo.

-Bueno debería intentarlo, viéndolo de otra manera… Es un buen lugar para vivir- Dijo Blu recordando lo que Perla le había dicho.

-Tal vez algún día lo haga- Dijo Matt.

-Bueno, un placer conocerte Matt, me tengo que ir, tengo otro asunto pendiente- Dijo Blu despidiéndose para luego emprender el vuelo de regreso a la tribu, esta vez más seguro de qué camino seguir mientras Matt observaba cómo se alejaba.

-Tengo el raro presentimiento de que va a volver- Pensó Matt para luego entrar a su árbol.

-Bien un compromiso menos, ahora de regreso con Perla, no creo haber tardado tanto tiempo Dijo Blu mientras volaba de regreso a la tribu, pensando en qué hacer por el resto del día.

Perla por otro lado había pasado su mañana con tía Mimi mientras esperaba a Blu quien ya había tardado un poco más de lo que Perla esperaba.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- Se preguntaba Perla mirando el cielo parada sobre una rama.

-¡Rojo!- Escuchó Perla.

-¡Morado!- Volvió a escuchar, ambas voces sonaban familiares para Perla, por la que decidió indagar un poco de qué se trataba.

-¡Rojo!- Gritaba Tiago con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Morado!- Exclamaba Carla mirando a Tiago.

-Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Perla aterrizando entre los dos pequeños guacamayos.

-Roberto nos invitó a una carrera en equipos por la selva, y Tiago y Carla están discutiendo por el color del equipo- Explicó Bia mirando a Carla y a Tiago.

-Así es Perliux, creí que sería bueno para los pequeños que conocieran más la selva- Dijo Roberto acercándose a Perla.

-¿Y tú ya tienes tu equipo?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Solo 4 de mis mejores aves- Dijo Roberto señalando a 4 guacamayos adultos detrás de él.

-¿Niños contra adultos?- Cuestionó Perla sorprendida.

-Oye, ellos lo quisieron así- Respondió Roberto.

-Así es mamá, podemos vencer a esos ancianos- Dijo Tiago entusiasmado.

-Sí, pero no podemos empezar porque Tiago no deja de molestar con el color del equipo- Dijo Carla mirando con enojo a Tiago.

-¡Rojo! ¡Morado!- Volvieron a discutir Carla y Tiago.

-Muy bien los dos ya basta- Dijo Perla separando a los dos –Tiago deja que tu hermana elija el color- Dijo Perla de manera gentil-

-Pero mamá- Recamó Tiago.

-Sin peros, ya lo dije- Agregó Perla con un tono más firme.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Carla victoriosa –Morado-

No muy lejos de ahí, Blu volaba de regreso al nido.

-¡Cuidado!- Escuchó Blu antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por moras.

-¿Dos veces en un día?- Decía Blu levantándose del suelo.

-Lo siento papá- Dijo Tiago aterrizando a lado de él.

-Ahí estás Blu- Dijo Perla alegre.

-¿Perla? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Solo un poco de diversión familiar- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Por qué los niños están manchados de morado?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Es un juego, una carrera contra Roberto- Respondió Tiago mientras pintaba su cuerpo de morado.

-¿También participarás papá?- Preguntó Bia al ver las manchas en el plumaje de Blu.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bueno no lo sé- Dijo Blu dudando.

-Y bien Perliux qué te parece estar en mi equipo- Sugirió Roberto acercándose a Perla, al escuchar eso Blu tomó rápidamente una mora.

-Bueno yo…- Decía Perla antes de ser interrumpida.

-De hecho ella está en nuestro equipo, tú sabes la familia- Dijo Blu pintando de morado algunas plumas de Perla.

-Bueno eso es cierto- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien…- Dijo Roberto mirando a Blu –Si están listos vamos a empezar- Agregó Roberto reuniéndose con su equipo al mismo tiempo que Blu y Perla regresaban con sus hijos.

-¿También juegas mamá?- Preguntó Tiago entusiasmado.

-No les iba a dejar toda la diversión- Respondió Perla -¿Listo Blu?-

-Claro que sí… Espera ¿Listo para qué?- Preguntó Blu reaccionando.

-Bueno equipo morado contra equipo amarillo, el primero en conseguir 10 nueces de Brasil y volver gana- Dijo Roberto mientras posicionaba a su equipo para salir.

"¿En qué me acabo de meter?" Pensó Blu un tanto angustiado.

-En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera!- Gritó Roberto y ambos equipos salieron volando a la selva, aunque Blu se retrasó un poco logró alcanzar a su familia.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntaba Blu confundido.

-Solo tenemos que encontrar nueces, serían dos por cada uno- Explicó Bia.

-¡Encontré una!- Gritó Tiago arrancando la nuez en pleno vuelo.

-Bien Tiago- Dijo Perla.

La carrera por ver quién conseguía nueces de Brasil más rápido duró más tiempo del que esperaban pues para hacer la carrera más interesante, ambos equipos se habían aventurado en una zona donde las nueces escaseaban, así sería más complicado encontrarlas. La familia azul había decidido que cuando alguno encontrara sus 2 nueces regresara a la salida para hacerlo más rápido, hasta el momento Tiago y Carla ya habían regresado, dejando solo a Blu, Bia y a Perla.

-Solo me falta una- Dijo Bia tomando una nuez, Blu y Perla al igual que Bia habían encontrado una, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bia encontrara su segunda nuez para luego regresar a la salida.

-¡Vamos Blu!- Gritaba Perla al ver cómo Blu se quedaba atrás.

-Ya voy…- Decía Blu agitado, obviamente cansado por el vuelo tan rápido y largo, hubo un momento en el que Blu y Perla tuvieron que parar en una rama para que Blu pudiera recobrar el aliento.

-Vamos Blu, nos van a ganar- Decía Perla con una ala sobre el hombro de Blu.

-Dame un minuto…- Decía Blu jadeante mientras Perla miraba a su alrededor para curiosamente encontrar la nuez que le faltaba.

-Perfecto- Dijo Perla al tomar la nuez –Blu solo faltas tú ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó Perla de manera gentil.

-No… Tú regresa con los niños, no tardaré- Dijo Blu un tanto más descansado.

-Bien, te veo en la meta- Dijo Perla para luego irse volando.

Blu retomó su búsqueda por su última nuez, la cual encontró unos cuantos minutos después, a penas la arrancó del árbol, voló lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la meta, duró volando un rato hasta que casualmente se topó con Roberto a medio camino.

-Parece que ambos somos los últimos- Dijo Roberto mirando a Blu.

-Eso parece- Dijo Blu observando que Roberto también tenía 3 nueces en las patas.

-Mi equipo me espera en la meta y parece que tú estás igual, a ver quien llega primero- Dijo Roberto preparando sus alas para empezar a volar, Blu no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado volando a toda velocidad logrando sacarle una pequeña ventaja a Roberto quien no tardó mucho en alcanzar a Blu. Blu trataba de acelerar más su vuelo, pero su condición no era como la de Roberto quien poco a poco comenzaba a rebasarlo.

-¿Aún no llega Blu?- Llegó preguntando Perla a la meta a lo que los niños respondieron negativamente.

-Tampoco ha llegado Roberto- Dijo Bia señalando al equipo contrario.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Gritó Carla mirando hacia los árboles, observando cómo Roberto y Blu volaban a toda velocidad. Ambos equipos gritaban el nombre de su ave, esperando ver quién era el primero en llegar. Blu hacía su mayor esfuerzo, pero llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y terminó desmoronándose sobre una rama viendo cómo Roberto lo pasaba sin problemas llegando primero.

-¡Sí!- Gritó el equipo de Roberto.

-No- Dijeron Bia, Tiago y Carla mientras Blu veía desanimado aquella escena, lentamente retomó el vuelo para llegar con su familia bastante decaído.

-No te desanimes Blu… Lo intentaste- Dijo Perla gentilmente.

-Sí… Pero no fue suficiente- Dijo Blu desanimado.

-Solo fue un juego papá- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa.

-Los acabaremos otro día- Dijo Tiago entusiasmado.

-Además fue divertido- Agregó Carla. Todos apoyaban a Blu.

-Lo ves Blu… Solo necesitas un poco de práctica- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-Practica…- Susurró Blu pensando en una solución para eso.

-Muy bien equipo morado como ganamos nos quedamos con sus nueces, pero los dejaremos quedarse con la mitad- Dijo Roberto acercándose a la familia azul –Avísenme si quieren la revancha- Dijo Roberto antes de irse volando con todo su equipo y con la mitad de las nueces de Blu y Perla.

-Será para otra Blu- Dijo Perla gentilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA<strong>

La familia azul estaba en su nido, agotada por la carrera contra Roberto decidieron descansar un poco, mas Blu salió del nido con la excusa de que iría a tomar un baño, pero en vez de eso, nuevamente voló fuera de la tribu en busca de Matt.

-Bien, esta vez encontré el árbol sin que algo me golpeara- Dijo Blu aterrizando en la entrada del nido -¿Hola?- Decía Blu desde la salida del nido -¿Hay alguien? ¿Matt?- Llamaba Blu pero sin recibir respuesta –Creo que no está- Pensó Blu dando media vuelta para irse.

-¿Me buscabas?- Preguntó Matt apareciendo frente a Blu colgado de cabeza.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Se asustó Blu por la repentina aparición de Matt.

-Boo- Dijo Matt en un tono burlón bajando de la rama en la que estaba colgado –Muy bien lo siento, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Matt ayudando a Blu a levantarse.

-Bueno… Supongo que sabes cómo vivir en la selva ¿Cierto?- Dijo Blu recuperándose del susto.

-Pues sí, al menos 9 años de experiencia- Respondió Matt.

-¿Enserio 9? Eres muy joven- Dijo Blu sorprendido.

-¿Y mi edad es relevante?- Cuestionó Matt en tono de broma.

-No, no… Mira sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero… Quería pedirte un poco de ayuda- Dijo Blu temeroso.

-¿Ayuda con qué?- Preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-Para adaptarme en la selva… ¿Podrías hacerlo?- Preguntó Blu nervioso. Matt se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en lo que Blu le acababa de pedir.

-Empiezas mañana-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue un capítulo un tanto largo, espero les haya gustado y bueno esta es la primera aparición concreta de Matt, quien nos acompañara por todo este fic, bueno espero el capítulo les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo<strong>


	7. Las primeras lecciones

**Como dicta mi costumbre, actualizando a las tantas horas de la madrugada, he he... Aquí está el capítulo 7, un poco más tarde de lo usual debo admitir, pero más vale tarde que nunca**

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en la selva amazónica, nada fuera de lo común realmente, la tribu azul comenzaba su día temprano al igual que varios de los animales de la selva.<p>

-¿Listos para ir por el almuerzo niños?- Preguntaba Perla preparada para salir del nido.

-Sí mamá- Respondieron los niños al unísono.

-¿Blu, no vienes?- Preguntó Perla, para luego ver cómo Blu aún dormía, seguramente cansado por la carrera del día anterior.

-Creo que eso es un no- Dijo Bia mirando a Blu.

-Bueno, dejémoslo dormir, no creo que se moleste si salimos un poco- Dijo Perla para luego salir del nido junto con Carla, Bia y Tiago.

Pasando unos minutos de la salida de Perla, Blu despertó rápidamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el nido, habiéndolo confirmado, Blu salió del nido, asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, no es como si los demás miembros de la tribu le prestaran mucha atención, de hecho algunos preferían evitarlo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la selva, un tanto alejado de la tribu, Matt a duras penas, comenzaba a despertar.

-(Bostezo) Muy bien Matt… Es la última vez que provocas a una pantera- Decía el guacamayo con la voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos. El aspecto de Matt era horrible, la pintura de su rostro estaba corrida al igual que la de sus alas, sin mencionar que todas y cada una de las plumas de su cabeza estaban totalmente desordenadas, y tenía varias manchas de lodo en el cuerpo.

-Me siento fatal (Bostezo) Debería dormir todo el día… ¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Matt al tropezar y caer desde su "Habitación hasta la entrada del nido"

-Auch… Vaya forma de despertar- Dijo Matt levantándose al mismo tiempo que tapaba la luz del sol con una de sus alas –Bueno, será mejor ir a darme un baño- Pensó para luego salir del árbol rumbo al estanque más cercano.

Habiéndose duchado y arreglado, Matt voló de regreso a su árbol.

-Muy bien, todo listo- Dijo Matt mirando el cielo –Había algo importante que hacer esta mañana… ¿Qué era?- Se preguntaba Matt recordando los días anteriores.

-¿Matt?- Llegó volando Blu.

"Eso era" Pensó Matt al ver llegar a Blu –Que tal mi azulado amigo- Saludó Matt acercándose a Blu.

-Hola- Dijo Blu aterrizando a lado de Matt.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Cuestionó Matt con curiosidad.

-Aquí está- Respondió Blu entregándole una nuez de Brasil.

-Perfecto… Ábrela- Dijo Matt regresándole la nuez a Blu.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Cuestionó Blu confundido –Creo que tú eres más que capaz de abrirla- Dijo Blu levemente molesto.

-Claro que lo soy, ábrela tú- Insistió el guacamayo.

-Como quieras- Dijo Blu molesto. Blu comenzó a morder la nuez por todos lados, sin obtener ningún tipo de éxito, luego de eso pasó a golpearla contra el piso e incluso intentó inútilmente abrirla con sus patas.

-Ábrete…- Refunfuñaba Blu tratando de agrietar la nuez. Después de un rato sin éxito, Matt decidió terminar con eso.

-Muy bien, dejemos la nuez para después- Dijo Matt tomando la nuez y lanzándola a su árbol –Veamos como vuelas- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Vuelo bastante bien…- Dijo Blu un tanto inseguro.

-Veamos- Dijo Matt comenzando a volar hacia lo más alto de su árbol seguido por Blu.

-Y ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Déjame ver…- Decía Matt mirando a su alrededor –Perfecto, ¿Ves esa roca de allá?- Preguntó Matt apuntando con una de sus primarias.

-Sí, está un poco lejos ¿Qué con eso?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Bueno, quiero que vueles hasta allá y regreses lo más rápido que puedas- Explicó Matt cruzándose de alas (Brazos. Entienden la expresión).

-Pan comido- Dijo Blu confiado para luego salir volando a toda velocidad mientras que Matt solo veía cómo se alejaba. A medida que Blu se acercaba a su objetivo, se podía ver claramente cómo iba disminuyendo la velocidad, no fue hasta que voló de regreso cuando Matt se percató de la lentitud a la que regresaba.

-Como… ¿Cómo lo hice?- Preguntó Blu jadeante.

-Bueno… Dejaremos eso para después…- Dijo Matt comenzando a preocuparse –Muy bien se me acaban las ideas- Murmuró Matt mirando a su alrededor -¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Matt?- Dijo Blu confundido ante la repentina acción de Matt.

-Corta esa liana- "Al menos eso podrá hacer" Dijo y pensó Matt acercándose a una rama.

-Am… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Blu aún más confundido.

-No preguntes y solo hazlo- Dijo Matt un tanto firme, Blu no tuvo de otra más que hacer lo que le decía. Tomó la liana con sus patas y comenzó a tirar de ella con sus garras.

-Blu…- Dijo Matt señalando su pico.

-Oh claro- Dijo Blu apenado para luego comenzar a mordisquear la liana de una manera un tanto bruta, moviéndola de un lado para otro, solo logrando enredarse en ella.

-Am… ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Dijo Blu apenado, totalmente inmovilizado por la liana.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba- Dijo Matt sorprendido y a la vez preocupado al ver cómo terminó Blu.

Mientras tanto en la tribu, Perla volaba junto con Bia, Tiago y Carla, después de haber desayunado estaban buscando a Eduardo a quien encontraron después de haber preguntado a tía Mimi.

-Bueno, según mi tía, papá debería estar por aquí- Decía Perla aterrizando en una formación rocosa un tanto extraña.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Preguntó Bia acercándose a un borde de las rocas, desde donde pudo ver a varios guacamayos azules jugando lo que podría parecerse al futbol.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó Carla confundida.

-Están entrenando- Llegó Eduardo aterrizando a lado de Perla.

-¡Abu!- Exclamaron los niños al ver a Eduardo.

-¡Hola pequeños!- Saludó Eduardo muy alegre.

-Buenos días Papá- Saludo Perla bastante alegre también -¿Qué es todo esto?- Cuestionó Perla con curiosidad.

-Esto Perla, es la fosa de la perdición- Respondió Eduardo un tanto serio.

-¿Fosa de la perdición?- Preguntó Perla sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué están jugando?- Preguntó Bia incrédula.

-¿Jugando? Esto no es un juego, es guerra- Dijo Eduardo de una manera más seria.

-¿A qué te refieres con guerra?- Preguntó Perla preocupada.

-Bueno, veo que aún no lo saben. En este paraíso no somos la única tribu del lugar, los territorios son algo muy importante y más en esta temporada cuando la comida comienza a escasear- Explicó Eduardo.

-¿Qué otras tribus hay?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Son bastantes, la mayoría se ubican lejos de nosotros, donde ninguno causa molestias, el verdadero problema es la tribu de los escarlata- Respondió Roberto levemente molesto –La fosa de la perdición marca la frontera entre su territorio y el nuestro, no tenemos permitido entrar a su lado, al igual que ellos no deben entrar al nuestro- Explicó Eduardo mirando hacia los árboles del otro lado.

-¿Y este lugar?- Cuestionó Perla.

-Aquí resolvemos los problemas de una manera no violenta, el perdedor es castigado- Respondió Eduardo.

-¿Cómo que castigado?- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-El castigo se determina según la falta, si se trata de robo de comida, el perdedor tendrá que abstenerse de alimentarse de nueces de Brasil, es el alimento más codiciado en esta selva… Uno de los peores casos sería perder el territorio completo, hasta ahora nunca hemos llegado a eso, y espero que siga así- Explicó Eduardo de manera seria, Perla y los niños realmente no sabían qué decir, escuchar todo eso realmente preocupó a Perla, hace poco que llegó a la selva y después de esa conversación, temía tener que irse.

-Pero no se preocupen, no hemos tenido un conflicto desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero es mejor estar preparados ¿no?- Dijo Eduardo de una manera mucho más relajada.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… Esto se parece mucho a un deporte de Rio- Dijo Perla un tanto más calmada –Es algo en lo que Blu es realmente bueno- Agregó Perla alegre.

-¿Enserio?- Cuestionó Eduardo incrédulo -¿Dónde está por cierto?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Oh, bueno estaba algo cansado, tuvimos un día un poco pesado ayer así que se quedó descansando- Explicó Perla.

-¿En todo lo que va del día?- Cuestionó Eduardo indignado.

-Claro que no, seguramente ya ni siquiera esté en el nido… Lo que me recuerda que debo ir a buscarlo, ¿Podrías quedarte con los niños?- Pidió Perla.

-Claro que sí- Respondió Eduardo para luego ver cómo Perla se alejaba, acto seguido, Eduardo entretuvo un poco a los niños para ir con Roberto quien estaba entrenando con los demás guacamayos en la fosa.

-¡Roberto!- Llamó Eduardo.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?- Respondió Roberto un tanto agitado.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vigilaste al esposo de mi hija?- Preguntó Eduardo.

-Hace un par de días- Respondió Roberto -¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que lo sigas haciendo, si puedes a diario- Explicó Eduardo un tanto serio.

-Am… Está bien… ¿Aún quieres echarlo?- Cuestionó Roberto con curiosidad.

-Estoy empezando a reconsiderarlo…-

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO CON BLU Y MATT<strong>

-Esto va de mal en peor…. Sería más fácil enseñarle a una roca a flotar- Se quejaba Matt mientras veía cómo Blu fracasaba en cada actividad que le daba.

-Y ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Blu después de un largo rato de trabajo.

-Bueno, después de observar detenidamente tu progreso y desempeño llegué a una conclusión- Dijo Matt haciendo señas con sus alas.

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó Blu nervioso.

-Eres un caso perdido- Respondió Matt repentinamente dejando completamente helado a Blu.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-No tienes resistencia al volar, no sabes cómo usar tu pico, no puedes ubicarte en la selva, un mono te derribó con una mora y no pudiste ni siquiera abrir una nuez- Explicó Matt alterado, Blu solo se quedó callado, realmente no creyó haberlo hecho tan mal.

-Pero… Dijiste que me ayudarías…- Dijo Blu desanimado.

-No he dicho lo contrario- Dijo Matt dándole ánimos a Blu al mismo tiempo que lo confundió.

-¿No acabas de decir que soy caso perdido?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Sí, al igual que otras aves que he conocido… Lo que haré contigo será empezar desde lo más básico- Dijo Matt relajado.

-Creí que esto era lo básico- Dijo Blu confundido.

-Yo también hasta que te conocí- Respondió Matt.

-Oh… Entiendo… Pero ¿Podríamos empezar mañana? Ya es algo tarde y tengo que regresar a la tribu- Explicó Blu un tanto acelerado.

-Está bien- "Que suerte, no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar" Pensó Matt aliviado.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Blu para luego emprender su vuelo de regreso a la tribu.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO CON PERLA.<strong>

-¿Blu?- Llegó Perla al nido en busca de Blu –Bueno es obvio que ya despertó, pero en dónde está- Se preguntaba Perla.

-¿Perla?- Escuchó la guacamaya justo detrás de ella.

-¿Blu? ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Am… Por ahí- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo por ahí?- Cuestionó Perla en un tono juguetón.

-Aprendiendo un poco más de la selva, ya que viviremos aquí creo que sería mejor conocer el vecindario- Mintió Blu un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno eso es cierto… Pero… Cuando estés solo procura no alejarte mucho… Hablé con papá hace un rato y bueno, nos explicó a mí y a los niños que hay otra tribu de guacamayos rojos- Explicó Perla un tanto preocupada.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos?- Preguntó Blu.

-Bueno son cuestiones de territorio, solo procura no molestarlos ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿Por qué buscaría problemas?- Dijo Blu.

-Tienes razón, normalmente ellos te encuentran- Dijo Perla burlándose.

-Oye- Dijo Blu "Molesto"

-Hehehe… Ven, vamos por los niños, a ver qué hacemos hoy- Dijo Perla para luego salir del nido junto con Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL ÁRBOL DE MATT<strong>

-Bueno, ya tengo una lista de cosas que puedo hacer con Blu- Decía Matt haciendo anotaciones en una hoja –Tiene sus ventajas haber vivido en Río un tiempo- Pensó Matt entrando a su nido –Me pregunto si seré el único de mi especie que sabe leer y escribir- Decía para sí mismo mientras subía a una "Habitación" del nido –Y tengo que dejar de hablar solo…- Agregó dejando la hoja con sus anotaciones en el suelo de la habitación, lo curioso de ese lugar era que la luz del sol entraba perfectamente, dando una buena iluminación, dejando ver varias cascaras de nuez y otros tipos de "Recipientes" hechos con hojas, en los que había pintura hecha con frutas y plantas, las paredes de ese lugar estaban cubiertas de lo que se podrían calificar como dibujos o pinturas.

-Muy bien, el resto del día para mí solo… ¿Qué haré hoy?-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fue el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado o cuando menos entretenido ¿Qué otros secretos tendrá Matt? Habrá que descubrirlo ;) <strong>

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	8. Las aves escarlata

**Al fiiiiiiiin... Después de unas fallas técnicas, por fin pude subir este capítulo, aunque estaba agendado para subirse el sábado ¬¬ da igual, aquí está finalmente el capítulo 8**

* * *

><p>-Muy bien ayer me quedó más que claro que los métodos de "Entrenamiento"- Decía Matt haciendo comillas aéreas con sus primarias –Convencionales no sirven en ti- Terminó Matt.<p>

-Am… Está bien…- Dijo Blu confundido.

-Pero en base a tu desempeño de ayer tengo una buena y una mala noticia- Dijo Matt sonriendo –La buena es que me dediqué a buscar métodos más favorables para ti- Dijo Matt sacando una hoja en la que tenía sus anotaciones.

-¿Y cuál es la mala?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Que no encontré ninguna- Respondió Matt lanzando la hoja –Blu… Cualquier ave, hasta la más tonta sabe hacer por lo menos 3 de las cosas que te puse ayer- Explicó Matt confundido –Así que a menos que hayas sido criado por humanos no sé de qué manera…-

-De hecho así fue- Interrumpió Blu un poco temeroso.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Matt confundido.

-Que sí fui criado por humanos…- Repitió Blu aún temeroso. Matt se quedó callado, realmente no esperaba algo como eso.

-Sabes… Debiste decir eso en cuanto nos conocimos- Dijo Matt cubriendo su rostro con su ala.

-Bueno no lo preguntaste- Dijo Blu.

-Muy bien… Sígueme- Dijo Matt preparándose para volar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Solo sígueme y no cuestiones- Respondió Matt para luego comenzar a volar hacia la selva seguido por Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TRIBU.<strong>

Roberto siguiendo las órdenes de Eduardo, salió en busca de Blu a penas hubiera despertado, mas para su sorpresa, Blu despertó mucho antes que él, no lo encontró en su árbol al igual que no mostraba señales en la tribu.

-¿En dónde rayos se metió?- Se preguntaba Roberto, parado sobre una rama mirando en todas direcciones esperando ver a Blu entre los demás guacamayos –Es imposible que alguien como él pueda pasar desapercibido… Debería estar…-

-Hola Beto- Llegó Perla sacando a Roberto de sus pensamientos.

-Oh… Hola Perliux- Saludó Roberto –Oye ¿No sabes dónde está Blu?- Preguntó Roberto con curiosidad.

-De hecho estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, no lo he visto en lo que va de la mañana- Explicó Perla confundida.

-¿Y no tienes alguna idea de en dónde puede estar?- Cuestionó Roberto un tanto insistente.

-Pues no… No es como si le gustara mucho estar en la selva- Respondió Perla –Pero supongo que ya aparecerá, no puede estar muy lejos- Agregó Perla optimista.

-Bueno supongo que es cierto…- "Pero lo necesito ahora" Pensó Roberto preocupado.

-Bueno Beto tengo que irme, iba a ver a papá, adiós- Se despidió Perla retomando su vuelo dejando a Roberto en aquella rama.

**EN LA SELVA**

Blu y Matt habían volado una gran distancia, Blu no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué o hacia dónde estaban volando, sin importar el motivo, Blu comenzaba a cansarse, para su suerte Matt por fin se detuvo.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?- Preguntó Blu agitado y algo confundido.

-Antes de seguir con todo esto dime ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?- Preguntó Matt mirando a Blu.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Mira nunca antes había conocido a una mascota y…-

-Compañero- Interrumpió Blu levemente molesto.

-Como sea. El caso es que un ave de tu… "Tipo" No tiene motivo alguno para siquiera acercarse a la selva- Explicó Matt. –Así que dime ¿Qué motivo tienes tú?-

-Bueno, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, solo unas cuantas semanas, solía vivir en Río- Contaba Blu.

-¿Y qué te trajo al Amazonas?- Cuestionó Matt con curiosidad.

-Mi esposa… Ella quería venir aquí en primer lugar, la idea solo era venir y quedarnos un par de semanas pero resultó que su familia estaba aquí y bueno… Al final decidimos quedarnos… Fue por ella que estoy aquí… Y es por ella que quiero hacer esto- Dijo Blu de manera firme y decidida.

-Muy bien… Ahora dime ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por ella?- Cuestionó Matt con firmeza y bastante serio.

-Sí- Respondió Blu decidido.

-Muy bien- Dijo Matt regresando a su actitud normal –Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos por el almuerzo?- Dijo Matt comenzando a volar mientras que Blu no terminaba de entender que acababa de pasar.

"¿Qué fue eso? De un momento para otro cambió de actitud… Espero no haber pedido ayuda al ave equivocada" Pensó Blu al mismo tiempo que empezaba a volar siguiendo a Matt.

**EN LA TRIBU**

Perla aún volaba en busca de Eduardo a quien no encontró en su árbol, llevaba ya buscándolo por varios minutos hasta que por fin lo encontró sobre una rama, aparentemente recolectando nueces.

-Hola papá- Saludó Perla aterrizando a lado de Eduardo.

-¿Cómo estás Perlita?- Respondió Eduardo alegremente para luego abrazar a Perla.

-De maravilla, quería preguntarte si no habías visto a Blu, no lo veo desde la mañana- Explicó Perla.

-Pues no, no lo he visto… ¿No crees que se perdió en la selva?- Insinuó Eduardo un tanto indiferente.

-No lo había pensado… Será mejor que lo siga buscando- Dijo Perla lista para retomar su vuelo.

-Perla espera- La detuvo Eduardo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Respondió Eduardo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó Perla regresando a lado de Eduardo.

-Eso algo sobre tu esposo… Entiendo que le tengas tanto cariño y eso pero… No crees que esta fuera de lugar aquí- Dijo Eduardo extrañamente no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo que fuera de lugar?- Preguntó Perla.

-Aquí en la selva… No ha mostrado ninguna aptitud o habilidad para vivir aquí, hay demasiados peligros para quienes no saben nada de la selva… ¿No crees que fue un error traerlo aquí?- Terminó Eduardo de manera un tanto fría.

-(Suspiro) Pues sí… Quizá fue un error- Dijo Perla mirando al suelo –Pero de no ser por el… Yo tampoco estaría aquí…- Agregó Perla subiendo la mirada para ver de frente a Eduardo –Cuando nos conocimos bueno yo estaba encerrada en una gran jaula que parecía la selva, en cuanto conocí a Blu realmente lo odie a primera vista… Una mascota nerd y torpe que ni siquiera sabía volar… Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y deshacerme de él pero… Luego en más de una ocasión terminó salvándome la vida de maneras simplemente extrañas, poco a poco fui sintiendo algo por él incluso cuidó de mí cuando me rompí el ala, jamás se separó de mí, recuerdo bien cómo se quedaba despierto toda la noche asegurándose de que yo estuviera bien…- Contaba Perla cada vez más nostálgica.

-¿En verdad hizo todo eso?- Cuestionó Eduardo incrédulo.

-Sí… Y lo que dijiste… Sí fue un error traerlo… A pesar de que decidió vivir conmigo en la selva de Río nunca se había alejado mucho de su vida con los humanos… Pero lo abandonó por completo al venir aquí… Solo porque yo se lo pedí, no tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí y cuando Blu me dijo que nos quedaríamos… Ha sido lo mejor que ha hecho por mí desde que lo conocí… Aunque sea algo torpe, desde que llegamos no ha dejado de intentarlo, en más de una ocasión me ha pedido ayuda para aprender más de la selva, no ha tenido mucho éxito pero vaya que es persistente- Dijo Perla con mucha alegría, Eduardo por otra parte, se quedó sin palabras, Perl realmente amaba a Blu, y según parece, no era el ave que Eduardo creía que era.

-Bueno… Tengo… Que ir a buscarlo- Dijo Perla limpiándose una lágrima de alegría al recordar todo eso –Nos vemos luego papá- Se despidió Perla saliendo del árbol. Eduardo solo veía cómo Perla se alejaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro pero también con mucho que pensar.

**EN LA SELVA**

-¡No, jamás esto ni de chiste!- Repetía Blu alterado.

-Blu…- Decía Matt aparentemente fastidiado.

-¿Cómo me pides que lo haga? No lo haré- Continuaba quejándose Blu.

-Blu…-

-¡No me interesa que tipo de entrenamiento sea pero esto es una locura!-

-¡Blu!- Gritó Matt bastante molesto –Solo… Comete… El insecto- Dijo Matt entre dientes (Conocen la expresión) Blu no tenía nada más con qué defenderse, al final no tuvo de otra así que lentamente fue introduciendo el pequeño mosquito a su pico.

-Tomate tu tiempo, podemos esperar a que la selva entera vuelva a crecer- Dijo Matt un tanto impaciente.

-Ya oí- Dijo Blu molesto para continuar con su intento por comer un insecto hasta que después de otros 5 minutos por fin se lo tragó.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó Matt –Al fin terminaste- Agregó Matt viendo como Blu hacia muecas de asco.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- Dijo angustiado.

-Si lo haces tendrás que comerte otro- Dijo Matt en tono de burla, a lo que Blu solo frunció el seño.

-Muy bien ya entendí…- Dijo Blu molesto -¿Ahora qué?-

-Verás, toda ave nace con ciertos instintos, sabe cómo adaptarse a la selva y sobrevivir en ella… Pero tú no cuentas con ninguno de ellos-

-Oh… Gracias- Dijo Blu sarcásticamente -¿Esto en qué me ayuda?- Cuestionó Blu molesto.

-Bueno ya que no tienes ninguno, tendrás que desarrollarlos- Respondió Matt.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Experiencia- Respondió Matt lanzando una mora hacia Blu.

-Auch…- ¿Qué fue eso?- Cuestionó Blu molesto para luego recibir otro ataque -¡Detente!- Exclamó Blu viendo cómo Matt le seguía lanzando moras.

-Empecemos con algo fácil, tus reflejos- Dijo Matt, aún lanzando las moras a Blu quien inútilmente trataba de esquivarlas.

Las moras de Matt acertaron casi todo el tiempo, Blu logró esquivar a lo más 5 moras, terminando con todo el plumaje teñido de violeta.

-¡Esto no sirvió de nada!- Dijo Blu molesto.

-Tienes razón… Probaré otra cosa- Dijo Matt para luego empujar a Blu al río en donde comenzó a huir de un cocodrilo que allí habitaban.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Cuestionó Blu son quitar su atención del feroz cocodrilo que quería convertirlo en su cena.

-¡Solo un poco!- Respondió Matt burlándose, viendo cómo Blu saltaba de un lado al otro, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por qué no simplemente salía del agua. Pasaron varios minutos, y Blu no conseguía librarse del cocodrilo, hasta que llegó un punto en el que Blu no pudo seguir más, terminó desplomándose sobre una roca, en donde el cocodrilo rápidamente lo acorraló, abriendo sus fauces, listo para devorar a Blu.

-¡Ahhhhh!-

-Muy bien Raúl suficiente- Dijo Matt aterrizando sobre la cabeza del reptil.

-Que mal, quería divertirme un poco más- Dijo el cocodrilo apartándose de Blu.

-Será para otra hehe…- Agregó Matt viendo como el peligroso reptil se alejaba nadando.

-¿Qué?... ¿Lo conocías?- Cuestionó Blu bastante enojado y alterado.

-Claro que sí, no esperabas que pusiera tu vida en riesgo ¿O sí?- Dijo Matt relajado.

-¡Te voy a!- Exclamó Blu abalanzándose sobre Matt.

-Espera, espera, espera-

**EN LA TRIBU**

Después de buscar en todas partes sin éxito alguno, Roberto volaba hacia el árbol de Eduardo sin saber muy bien que le diría.

-¿Ed?- Aterrizó Roberto en la entrada del nido.

-Aquí estoy Roberto- Respondió Eduardo aterrizando a lado de Roberto, aparentemente acababa de llegar.

-Mira estuve buscando a Blu todo el día, pero parece que se lo tragó la tierra, no aparece en ningún lado- Explicó Roberto siguiendo a Eduardo adentro del nido –Sé que me pediste que lo vigilara a diario pero no sé dónde más puede estar-

-Am… Está bien pero con el asunto de vigilarlo…-

-De hecho Roberto… Debo pedirte que dejes de hacerlo- Dijo Eduardo mirando a Roberto a los ojos.

-¿Qué? A penas ayer me pediste que lo vigilara todos los días- Dijo Roberto confundido.

-Lo sé, solo que quiero ser yo quien lo haga… Después de todo es el esposo de mi hija.

-¿Pero quién cuidará la tribu?- Cuestionó Roberto.

-¿La pregunta va enserio? No voy a gastar todo mi tiempo siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, además estoy seguro de haberte entrenado bien- Dijo Eduardo casi regañando a Roberto.

-Sí señor…- Dijo Roberto apenado.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que tratar, tengo otros asuntos pendientes- Dijo Eduardo al mismo tiempo que salía del nido.

-Está bien…- Dijo Roberto viendo cómo Eduardo se alejaba volando -¿Y ahora qué está pasando?- Se preguntaba Roberto

**EN LA SELVA**

-No era necesaria tanta violencia- Decía Matt limpiando barro de sus plumas.

-Lo dice el sujeto que manda a un cocodrilo a matarme- Dijo Blu molesto y en el mismo estado que Matt.

-No iba a matarte- Se defendió Matt acercándose a Blu.

-¿Y no pudiste habérmelo dicho?- Cuestionó Blu aún molesto.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho no hubiera servido de nada…- Explicó Matt –Además nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de un amigo- Agregó Matt sonriendo, Blu no dijo nada, no sabía si molestarse más o dejarlo pasar –Solo dime algo… ¿Todas las clases serán así?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-No todas, dependerá de lo que te quiera enseñar, poner en riesgo la vida para aprender es solo ocasional- Explicó Matt –Claro si es que quieres continuar con esto- Agregó Matt dándose media vuelta.

-No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente- Dijo Blu más clamado y también animado.

-Entonces todo en este día salió bien- Dijo Matt dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Al menos hasta la parte en la que querrías matarme- Respondió Matt confiado.

-¿Planeaste todo esto?- Volvió a preguntar Blu.

-Siempre tengo un plan, es una cualidad mía, siempre sé cómo salir de los problemas- Respondió Matt alegremente –Ahora será mejor regresar-

Ambas aves emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al árbol de Matt, donde Blu partiría de regreso a la tribu, pero las cosas no salieron como pensaban. Después de un largo rato de volar, Blu se percató de que habían recorrido más distancia de la que les había tomado llegar hasta aquel río.

-Am ¿Matt?-

-Sí-

-No tienes ni la menor idea de dónde estamos ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Blu, a lo que Matt se detuvo sobre una rama.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que sé dónde estamos…- Respondió Matt un tanto inseguro.

-Sí, están en nuestro lado- Dijo una voz entre los árboles.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó Blu buscando en todas direcciones.

-Hay esto es malo…- Dijo Matt levemente preocupado.

-¿Qué tan malo?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Bueno… Nosotros somos azules… Y estamos en el lado de los rojos…- Respondió Matt.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es- Dijo un guacamayo rojo saliendo de entre las hojas, acompañado por otros cuatro guacamayos, 3 machos y una hembra.

-Hola Felipe…- Dijo Matt fingiendo tranquilidad.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Cuestionó el líder de los rojos.

-No, para nada- Agregó Matt.

-Creí que siempre sabías en que parte de la selva estabas…- Susurró Blu cerca de Matt.

-Sí bueno mentí… A veces también me pierdo- Respondió Matt susurrando de igual manera que Blu.

-Y ahora que vamos a…-

-¿Ya terminaron de coquetear? Ahora díganme ¿Qué hacen en nuestro territorio?- Cuestionó Felipe en un tono retador.

-¿Nosotros? Bueno solo… Am…- Balbuceaba Blu temeroso de ocasionar un problema.

-Si dices una tontería estamos acabados…- Dijo Matt en voz baja.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Déjame a mí- Dijo Matt –Estábamos volando y bueno nos perdimos… Así terminamos aquí…- Explicó Matt.

-Saben lo que esto puede ocasionar ¿Cierto?- Dijo Felipe acercándose a Matt.

"Perla dijo algo sobre esto" Pensó Blu angustiado, recordando su conversación con Perla, aunque no sabía que podría pasar, preferiría no iniciar algún tipo de pelea.

-Lo sabemos… Pero no hemos cometido ninguna infracción- Dijo Matt tratando de defenderse al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo la guacamaya que iba con ellos lo miraba fijamente.

-Sabes… Realmente me pareces conocido- Dijo Felipe acercándose a Matt.

-Me confundes con otra ave…- Dijo Matt regresando su atención a Felipe.

-Entonces váyanse…- Dijo Felipe molesto.

-No teníamos intención de quedarnos- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa –Vamos Blu- Agregó Matt dando media vuelta, listo para marcharse.

-Te sigo Matt- Dijo Blu sin siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría al pronunciar ese nombre.

-Hay no…- Susurró Matt preocupado, al mismo tiempo que la guacamaya parecía haberse sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡Sabía que te conocía!- Exclamó Felipe a punto de abalanzarse sobre Matt.

-¡Vuela Blu!- Gritó Matt, y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad siendo seguidos por los 3 machos del grupo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Cuestionaba Blu alterado mientras volaban por la selva.

-¡Es una larga historia!- Respondió Matt sin detenerse –Por ahora solo concéntrate en escapar-

-¿Creí que estabas perdido?- Dijo Blu sin bajar el ritmo de su vuelo.

-¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo importante es saber cómo encontrar el camino!- Respondió Matt mientras se fijaba en todos los árboles frente a él, hasta que en uno logró divisar una marca –Perfecto- Susurró Matt.

-¡Nos están alcanzando!- Advirtió Blu alterado.

-¡Deténganse de una buena vez!- Gritaba Felipe a medida que se acercaba más a los dos guacamayos.

-¡Blu, cuando diga ahora los dos vamos a entrar al agua!- Explicó Matt.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera hay agua aquí!-

-¡Tú solo hazlo cuando lo diga!-

Los dos guacamayos azules volaron por un par de minutos más, hasta que estaban por sobrevolar un gran río.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Matt, y ambos guacamayos cayeron en picada hacia el agua, Felipe y los otros guacamayos se detuvieron antes de tocar el agua.

-¿Qué hacemos Felipe?- Preguntó uno de los guacamayos.

-No vamos a entrar al agua si es lo que estás sugiriendo… Las pirañas o los cocodrilos acabaran con ellos… Si no… Lo haré yo mismo en cuanto lo vuelva a ver- Dijo Felipe para luego irse volando del lugar seguido por sus aves.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar donde Blu y Matt se zambulleron un cocodrilo salía del agua con dos guacamayos azules en la cabeza, a los cuales dejó en el suelo bastante agitados y recobrando el aliento.

-Gracias Raúl…- Dijo Matt recobrando el aire.

-Me debes una- Dijo El cocodrilo regresando al agua.

-Lo ves… Siempre tengo un plan- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa agotada.

-No tenías ni la menor idea de que estaría ahí cierto…- Dijo Blu incrédulo.

-No… Mi plan era quedarnos dentro del agua hasta que se fueran… Ahora que lo pienso no era un plan muy bueno…- Dijo Matt resignado.

-No me digas…- Dijo Blu de manera sarcástica.

-Bueno mi pintura se borró- Dijo Matt poniéndose en pie cubriéndose disimuladamente la cintura.

-¿A caso importa?- Cuestionó Blu fastidiado.

-Cierto… Bueno, la tribu está siguiendo derecho- Dijo Matt sutilmente.

-Lo sé… Reconozco este lugar…- Dijo Blu.

-Bueno… Adiós- Dijo Matt retrocediendo un poco.

-Espera ¿Te vas así como así?- Cuestionó Blu indignado.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga? La clase de hoy terminó, es todo- Respondió Matt, Blu miró al cielo, dándose cuenta de que ya era mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba.

-Perla va a matarme…- Dijo Blu para sí mismo para luego emprender el vuelo de regreso a la tribu, dejando a Matt en ese lugar.

-Bueno… también debería regresar-

Un tiempo más tarde, Matt se encontraba en su árbol un tanto cansado por su reciente aventura en la selva, nuevamente había teñido sus plumas de color y se había limpiado todo rastro de lodo de su plumaje.

-Vaya día… ¿Pasará alguna otra cosa hoy?- Se preguntaba Matt preparándose para salir una última vez, pero al salir del árbol escuchó aleteos que se acercaban, al mirar en dirección de aquel ruido vio cómo la guacamaya que acompañaba a Felipe aterrizaba sobre una rama a lado de él.

-Ho… Hola Matt- Saludó la guacamaya con una sonrisa gentil. Matt estaba sorprendido, al parecer conocía a aquella guacamaya, al igual que parecía no haberla visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola Ahri-

* * *

><p><strong>Matt está cada vez más rodeado de misterios, quien será aquella guacamaya roja? <strong>

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	9. Motivaciones y preocupaciones

**Nuevamente actualizando de noche, como que se siente mejor cuando lo hago por estas horas XD, bueno mis lectores aquí está el capítulo 9, disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, Blu continuaba con su entrenamiento, poco a poco su desempeño mejoraba, su resistencia y su velocidad al volar aumentaban al igual que su capacidad para maniobrar en la selva, aunque no paraba de quejarse por los métodos de Matt, los cuales cada vez eran más extraños y algunos más extremos, no era necesario decir que de vez en cuando, el guacamayo azul tenía que arriesgar su vida, aunque eso no lo detenía. Matt, aunque complacido con el desempeño de Blu, no paraba de preguntarse el porqué de su nueva actitud.<p>

-Muy bien… Terminé…- Decía Blu jadeante y agitado.

-Muy bien señor azul, veo que te has esforzado- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Y bien… ¿Qué sigue?- Pregunto Blu motivado.

-Wow, tranquilo… Esto es todo por hoy, ve a descansar y nos veremos mañana- Dijo Matt abrazando a Blu con un ala.

-¿Estás seguro? Aún es muy temprano- Trató de persuadir Blu.

-Blu… Es todo por hoy- Remarcó Matt de manera relajada.

-Está bien… Hasta mañana- Se despidió Blu para luego emprender el vuelo de regreso a la tribu.

"Cada vez es más extraño" Pensó Matt viendo cómo Blu se alejaba –Desde ese día comenzó a actuar así-

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEMANA ANTES<strong>

Alejado de la tribu, Matt se preparaba para salir como todos los días, inusualmente, esta mañana no se veía tan animado como de costumbre.

-(Suspiro) Vaya día que fue ayer- Decía Matt espabilándose, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas –Felipe ahora sabe que sigo con vida, tengo que tener cuidado al momento de alejarme de mi árbol… Y Ahri… (Suspiro) Espero que esté bien… ¿Cuántas veces más debo meter la pata para que esta pesadilla termine?- Se cuestionaba Matt, aparentemente molesto.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos, Blu se dirigía al árbol de Matt al igual que los días anteriores, aunque parecía apurado y un tanto preocupado, según parecía, no tuvo una mejor mañana que Matt.

Blu continuaba con su vuelo sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, como usualmente lo hacía cada 3 minutos de vuelo, al final llegó al árbol de Matt aunque para cuando Blu llegó, Matt ya había salido quien sabe a dónde.

-¿Matt? ¿Matt?- Repetía Blu agitado, tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras buscaba a Matt en los alrededores de su árbol -¿En dónde está?- Comenzó a preguntarse Blu al no obtener respuesta alguna. Después de un rato de espera, Blu pensó en algo que no había hecho desde que conoció a Matt, entrar a su nido. Blu no tenía excusa para hacerlo pues sabía bien que Matt no estaría adentro, pero la curiosidad era algo a lo que decidió no resistirse, así que, al no ver ninguna señal de Matt, Blu entró al árbol un tanto nervioso, como si se tratara de algún allanamiento de morada, aunque en cierta manera lo era.

Al entrar, Blu no vio nada que no conociera, la entrada del nido no tenía nada fascinante o fuera de lo común, un árbol bastante viejo aunque muy bien cuidado y decorado, junto con un par de nueces en una esquina, aún sin estar muy seguro, Blu decidió volar a las partes superiores del árbol, solo había 3 "Habitaciones" más, en la primera en la que entró se topó con varias plantas, obviamente desconocidas para Blu, aunque también había algunas frutas, no suficientes para opacar la cantidad de plantas que había en esa habitación. Al no entender el porqué de ese lugar, Blu decidió continuar con su recorrido por el hogar de Matt. En la segunda habitación Blu no podía creer lo que veía, era un lugar amplio, el suelo estaba repleto de varios de pequeños recipientes con lo que se podría calificar con pintura, en cuanto a las paredes, ese lugar se podía calificar como la galería de Matt, pues había pinturas de todo lo que pasaba en la selva, algunas de los árboles, aves volando o bailando, incluso había una de la tribu, Blu estaba maravillado con lo que veía pues, de cierta manera era lo más cercano a la civilización, mientras Blu seguía viendo las múltiples obras de Matt, logró divisar lo que parecía ser una pequeña salida, movido por la curiosidad, Blu voló hacia aquel pequeño lugar, aunque era lo suficientemente grande para que un guacamayo pudiera entrar y salir, al asomarse tuvo una de las mejores vistas de su vida, una gran cascada a lo lejos, el agua cristalina reflejaba perfectamente los rayos del sol.

-Vaya…- Dijo Blu entre suspiros, casi susurrando, duró parado en ese lugar por un largo rato hasta que recordó que aún le quedaba una habitación por visitar, la más alta del árbol, Blu supuso que en ese lugar debía dormir Matt, no sabía que era lo que encontraría ahí, pero al acercarse escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Ese es un lugar al que no puedes entrar…- Escuchó Blu detrás de él haciendo que todas las plumas de su cuerpo se erizaran (Algo así).

-¿Eh? Matt… Yo solo estaba…- Balbuceaba Blu totalmente nervioso.

-Relájate Blu, no tengo nada que ocultar en este viejo árbol- Decía Matt recorriendo el lugar con la mirada –Pero mi habitación está cerrada al público- Agregó Matt un tanto serio.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó Blu apenado.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Matt más relajado -¿Qué tal si seguimos esta conversación abajo?- Sugirió Matt, a lo que Blu asintió, una vez en la planta baja del árbol, los dos guacamayos continuaron con sus asuntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-¿Yo? Pues me estás dando clases ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió Blu confundido.

-Oh… Te seré sincero, creí que no volverías- Explicó Matt sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- Preguntó Blu aún más confundido.

-Bueno… Ayer casi te come un cocodrilo, nos perdimos en la selva, se hizo más tarde de lo que tenías planeado… Oh y los rojos casi nos atrapan… Ya enserio ¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a cuestionar Matt incrédulo.

-Ya te lo dije... Y te recuerdo que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente- Dijo Blu decidido.

-Blu… No tengo nada más que enseñarte… Al menos nada que sirva contigo, tenías razón, eres caso perdido- Explicó Matt dándole la espalda a Blu.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Blu indignado – ¿Después de lo que me hiciste pasar ayer solo me vas a dejar?- Reclamaba Blu bastante molesto.

-Ve a pedirle ayuda a otra ave- Respondió Matt de una manera bastante fría. Blu estaba indignado y muy molesto, no podía creer que su supuesto maestro lo dejara así como así.

-Eso ni pensarlo, no me iré hasta que cambies tu opinión y tu actitud, y se es necesario me quedaré todo el día aquí- Refunfuñó Blu decidido y al parecer muy seguro de sí mismo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por un tiempo, pero Matt poco a poco iba articulando una sonrisa para luego darse media vuelta para ver a Blu de frente.

-¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!- Dijo Matt bastante animado –Muy bien mi amigo azul, te ganaste mi confianza y también toda mi atención- Decía Matt con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Blu había reemplazado su enojo por una gran confusión –Has sido la primera buena noticia que recibo en el día, muy bien, continuemos con esto- Terminó Matt dándole a Blu una palmada en la espalda para luego salir del árbol.

-Pero… El… Yo… Cómo…- Balbuceaba Blu tratando de entender lo que había pasado –Quizá debí haberme ido cuando me lo dijo…- Pensó Blu arrepentido.

-¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí?!- Cuestionó Matt desde fuera del nido.

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió Blu no muy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Blu y Matt emprendieron el vuelo hacia la selva, durante el viaje Blu no paraba de preguntarse qué tenía planeado Matt ese día aunque había otra cosa que no paraba de rondar su mente.

"Muy bien Blu… Recuerda que estás haciendo esto por Perla… Nada me separará de ti"

El vuelo de los guacamayos duró por varios minutos más, llegando al punto en el que Blu no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraban, hasta que por fin se detuvieron en un gran risco.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Blu recobrando el aliento por el largo vuelo.

-Tal como dijiste, seguir con tus clases- Respondió Matt extendiendo sus alas hacia los lados.

-¿Y qué haremos aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Blu con curiosidad.

-Dime ¿Le tienes algún tipo de miedo a las alturas?- Preguntó Matt haciendo ademanes con sus alas.

-¿Vértigo? Pues… Hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera sabía volar…- Explicaba Blu sin darse cuenta de que Matt comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar –Fue algo que pasó cuando apenas era un polluelo… Fue en cierta manera algo traumático…- Continuaba Blu al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente al borde del risco, en cuanto a Matt, seguía caminando por el lugar, aparentemente buscando algo, lo cual resultaron ser un par de rocas, todo eso mientras Blu continuaba contándole sobre su temporal miedo a volar.

-Pero gracias a Perla logré dejar todo eso en el pasado…- Terminó de contar Blu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está listo- Dijo Matt victorioso.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Blu confundido mirando sus patas -¿Qué rayos es esto?- Cuestionó Blu al ver dos pequeñas rocas atadas a sus patas con trozos de lianas.

-Tu ejercicio de hoy- Respondió Matt.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- Cuestionó Blu levemente molesto.

-Cada palabra. Ahora a lo siguiente… Esto es para mejorar tu resistencia al volar- Explicó Matt señalando las rocas con sus patas.

-Espera ¿Quieres que vuele con esto?- Cuestionó Blu preocupado.

-Quiero y lo harás- Respondió Matt acercando a Blu más hacia la orilla.

-Espera, espera, espera- Repetía Blu asustado.

-Dijiste que nada te detendría- Le recordó Matt deteniéndose.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- Exclamó Blu.

-¿Entonces te rindes?- Preguntó Matt de manera retadora.

-Tampoco dije eso…- Respondió Blu un tanto inseguro.

-Entonces adelante- Dijo Matt comenzando a empujar a Blu nuevamente.

-¡Detente!- Gritó Blu a escasos 2 centímetros del borde -¿No podemos hacer esto otro día?- Preguntó Blu asustado.

Matt veía a Blu con una mueca de seriedad.

-¿No?- Volvió a preguntar Blu temeroso, como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un empujón de Matt.

-¡No!- Gritó Matt con una sonrisa al ver cómo caía Blu quien solo gritaba al caer –Esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte- Dijo Matt para sí mismo para luego lanzarse en picada detrás de Blu.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritaba Blu asustado.

-Te daré un consejo… Vuela- Dijo Matt mientras caí junto con Blu quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a aletear fuertemente logrando así dejar de caer.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntaba Blu alterado.

-¡Sígueme!- Respondió Matt animado comenzando a volar hacia el frente mientras que Blu a duras penas comenzó a avanzar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo haré esto?- Preguntaba Blu agitado.

-Supongo que viste aquella fantástica cascada desde mi árbol ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Matt confiado.

-Cómo no verla…- Respondió Blu poniéndose a divagar.

-Bueno ahora te estoy guiando hacia ella – Explicó Matt.

-¿Qué? Pero volamos durante mucho tiempo… Justo ahora debemos estar muy lejos de ella- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-Exactamente… Mira, este ejercicio es muy cansado, por eso volamos a esta altura, así te ahorras el tener que maniobrar entre los árboles… Además de que si logras llegar a la cascada podrás relajarte el resto de la clase- Explicó Matt de una manera muy relajada.

-¿Y si no lo logro?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres que diga tu tumba?- Preguntó Matt.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Blu alterado.

-Descuida es broma- Dijo Matt en un tono burlón –Sé que lo lograrás- Agregó Matt optimista.

-Bien…- Susurró Blu comenzando a aletear con más fuerza.

"Muy bien amigo azul… Continua sorprendiéndome" Pensó Matt totalmente complacido con la perseverancia de Blu.

El vuelo de Blu duró por mucho tiempo, de hecho más del que les tomó llegar al risco en primer lugar, pero Blu no se dio por vencido en ningún momento, aunque a veces pareciera que terminaría desplomándose hacia el suelo encontraba la manera de seguir adelante mientras que Matt lo miraba con aprobación.

Después de un gran esfuerzo por parte de Blu, finalmente llegó a su destino, en donde Matt se encargó de cortar las lianas que sujetaban las rocas a las patas de Blu.

-Lo lograste- Dijo Matt felizmente.

-Eso… Eso… Eso parece…- Respondió Blu victorioso aunque muy cansado.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Matt levemente preocupado.

-Sí… Solo necesito descansar un poco- Respondió Blu recargándose en una roca.

-¿Por qué no bebes un poco?- Sugirió Matt señalando el estanque en el cual caía la gran cascada.

-Solo dame un momento…- Respondió Blu con una pequeña sonrisa, Matt entendió que Blu no podría levantarse en ese momento, por lo que tomó un par de hojas para hacer un pequeño recipiente, igual a los que tenía en su árbol, para luego darle agua a Blu.

-Gracias- Dijo Blu tomando el pequeño recipiente que Matt le dio.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto? Tú sabes, a pintar y hacer estas cosas- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Bueno viví en Río de Janeiro gran parte de mi infancia- Comenzó a contar Matt, sentándose a lado de Blu –Ahí aprendí todo sobre la pintura, solía robársela a los humanos- Matt comenzó a contarle a Blu sobre su infancia en Río, y cómo fue que aprendió todo acerca de pintar, escribir e incluso leer, y cómo lo fue perfeccionando mediante crecía. El resto del día fue bastante calmado, Blu y Matt se quedaron en aquél estanque hasta el mediodía.

-Creo que vas tarde otra vez- Dijo Matt mirando el cielo.

-Tienes razón… Aunque para ser sincero no tenía mucha prisa por regresar…- Explicó Blu desanimándose un poco.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-Sí… Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Blu, emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a la tribu, Matt se despedía moviendo su ala mediante Blu se alejaba.

-Gracias por animarme amigo azul-

-Ese fue un buen rato… Logró hacer que me olvidara un poco de lo que pasó-

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK DE BLU<strong>

-Perla va a matarme, Perla va a matarme, Perla va a matarme…- Repetía Blu mientras volaba a toda velocidad de regreso a la tribu después de casi ser atrapado por los guacamayos rojos junto con Matt –Solo espero que no esté muy molesta-

Después de un corto tiempo de vuelo, Blu por fin llegó a la tribu, un tanto aliviado de no haber llegado más tarde, pero aún asustado de cómo tomaría Perla su ausencia.

-Muy bien Blu directo al nido- Dijo Blu para sí mismo sin parar de volar, hasta que pasando por una rama logró escuchar a Eduardo diciendo su nombre.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Blu?- Preguntó Roberto con curiosidad -¿Aún quieres desterrarlo?-

-Es algo en lo que pensé desde el día en el que llegó- Respondió Eduardo bastante duro mientras que Blu escuchaba aquella conversación.

-Es un bueno para nada y a penas y sobrevive en la tribu, no me imagino que le pasara si algún día se pierde en la selva- Decía Eduardo. Blu simplemente no pudo evitar deprimirse al escuchar eso, al saber que el padre de su esposa quería deshacerse de él.

-Sin embargo Perla parece tenerle mucho afecto… Y según lo que ella me ha contado… Ese tonto ha hecho mucho por mi pequeña hija…- Dijo Eduardo de una manera más comprensible.

-¿Entonces qué harás?- Preguntó Roberto.

-Se supone que debía irse en una semana… Le daré un poco más de tiempo, pero no le voy a quitar los ojos de encima- Respondió Eduardo firmemente. Al escuchar esto Blu se llenó de motivación y a la vez de preocupación, tenía que demostrar que podía vivir en la selva o tendría que irse de la tribu y dejar a Perla para siempre, la verdad era que Blu no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse aún más, al igual que no sabía cómo afrontar el juicio de Eduardo.

-Pero… En el caso de que no logre demostrar nada y tenga que irse… ¿Tomaste ya tu decisión Roberto?- Cuestionó Eduardo.

-Sí Ed… Yo cuidaré a Perliux y a sus hijos- Respondió Roberto. Eso fue suficiente para Blu, saber que sería reemplazado por la peor ave posible para él, Blu no permitiría que Roberto tomara su lugar, pero nuevamente no sabía cómo competir contra él, en ese momento Blu entendió que solo la ayuda de Matt lo salvaría.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Jamás lo permitiré…- Dijo Blu determinado.

* * *

><p><strong>REGRESANDO AL PRESENTE<strong>

-Debe tener una motivación muy buena…- Dijo Matt emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a su árbol solo que tomando una pequeña desviación pasando cerca del territorio de los escarlata, en donde pudo ver claramente a una guacamaya roja parada sobre una rama obviamente tratándose de Ahri quien le dirigió una sonrisa tratando de ocultar otro sentimiento.

-Yo solo tengo una preocupación…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Blu parece bastante determinado, logrará evitar su destierro? Y en cuanto a Matt en el siguiente capítulo se mostrará lo que pasó cuando se reunió con Ahri<strong>

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	10. Dudas y remordimiento

**12:48 de la madrugada y vengo a actualizar capítulo, a lo mejor y tarde un poco más con este, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p>Las lecciones de Blu comenzaban a mostrar resultados, el guacamayo azul se esforzaba al máximo. Matt constantemente sorprendido y satisfecho por la determinación de Blu, comenzaba a darle retos más grandes y más difíciles también, los cuales Blu a veces temía enfrentar, aunque al final lograba superar todo lo que Matt le ponía enfrente. Pero con lo bien que las cosas marchaban para Blu, había estado descuidando algo muy importante.<p>

El atardecer se cernía sobre la selva amazónica, la tribu de guacamayos azules, al igual que casi todos los días, se reunía para ver el atardecer, de más está decir que Perla no se perdía esas reuniones, solo que en esta faltaba algo muy importante, Blu. Este día en particular Blu no había aparecido desde la mañana, obviamente aún se encontraba con Matt, el problema era que Perla no sabía nada sobre las actividades de Blu, por lo tanto la preocupación fue algo inevitable, Perla estaba acostumbrada a no ver a Blu en las mañanas, pero siempre aparecía en las tardes, esta vez aún no mostraba señal alguna y ya era bastante tarde, de hecho cerca de anochecer.

Perla no paraba de buscar a Blu con la mirada entre todos los guacamayos azules, aunque no tuvo éxito alguno. La ausencia de Blu en ese momento comenzó a despertar algunas dudas en Perla, ¿Por qué salía en las mañanas? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué regresaba tan maltratado? Perla no paraba de cuestionarse el porqué de la extraña actitud de Blu.

Perla no paraba de pensar en el tema, hasta que de entre los arbustos y las hojas comenzaron a escucharse crujidos, en poco tiempo todas las miradas se centraron sobre la vegetación un tanto alarmados de que algún depredador apareciera de entre la maleza, pero en vez de eso apareció Blu, con un aspecto no muy bueno, tenía muchos rasguños, al igual que se podían notar un par de golpes, sin mencionar lo alborotadas que estaban sus plumas. Los demás guacamayos azules no le dieron mucha importancia y regresaron a sus asuntos, Perla por otra parte, rápidamente fue donde Blu, preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Blu!- Exclamó Perla alterada al ver al guacamayo.

-Oh… Hola Perla…- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Cuestionó Perla preocupada al mismo tiempo que revisaba las heridas de Blu.

-Am… Solo un pequeño accidente en la selva, nada grave enserio- Respondió Blu un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué clase de accidente fue para que terminaras así?- Volvió a preguntar Perla, esta vez más molesta que preocupada.

-Bueno yo…- Decía Blu tratando de pensar en alguna excusa convincente.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?- Llegó preguntando Eduardo después de haber escuchado todo el alboroto -¿Qué demonios te pasó?- Cuestionó Eduardo sorprendido.

-Solo un accidente en la selva señor…- Respondió Blu temeroso.

-¿A caso provocaste a una pantera? Eso no se ve como un accidente- Dijo Eduardo de una manera bastante dura, en cierta forma, regañando a Blu quien después de eso no encontró manera alguna de responder.

-No seas tan duro papá…- Dijo Perla para defender a Blu –Lo importante es que estás bien- Agregó Perla mirando a Blu con una pequeña sonrisa –Lo mejor será ir a limpiar esas heridas… Nos vemos luego papá- Dijo Perla para luego irse volando junto con Blu, mientras que Eduardo solo veía con decepción el estado en el que se encontraba Blu.

-Blu… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te pasó?- Preguntó Perla mientras volaba

-Ya te dije que…-

-Quiero la verdad Blu- Interrumpió Perla en un tono bastante serio. Blu se lo pensó un poco, odiaba mentirle a Perla, pero tampoco quería parecer un tonto frente a ella.

-E… Esa es la verdad… Fue un accidente…- Mintió Blu, tratando de disimular su culpa lo más que pudo.

-(Suspiro) Bien… Te creo…- Dijo Perla un tanto desanimada, pues aunque no tenía pruebas, sentía que Blu le estaba ocultando algo.

El resto del vuelo fue un silencio absoluto, al igual que fue muy incómodo para ambos, pues ninguno quería iniciar una conversación, al final terminaron olvidándose de ir a limpiar las heridas de Blu por lo que volaron directamente al nido, en dónde encontraron a los niños haciendo un completo alboroto por todo el lugar.

-¡Tiago devuélvemela!- Gritaba Bia, persiguiendo a Tiago por todo el árbol.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, yo la vi primero!- Respondió Tiago mostrándole una nuez a Bia.

-¡No es cierto, yo la encontré y tú me la quitaste!- Dijo Bia continuando con su persecución.

-Muy bien ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo Perla deteniendo a ambos guacamayos.

-¡Tiago robo mi nuez!- Exclamó Bia rápidamente, señalando a Tiago.

-¡No es cierto, yo la vi primero!- Se defendió Tiago presumiéndole la nuez a Bia.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó Bia molesta.

-Tiago- Dijo Perla mirando acusadoramente al pequeño guacamayo quien terminó sucumbiendo ante la mirada de Perla.

-Está bien…- Dijo Tiago entregándole la nuez a Bia.

Después de todo el alboroto, toda la familia fue a dormir, tanto Blu como los niños habían caído en un profundo sueño, Perla por otra parte, no podía olvidar el tema de Blu y sus extrañas desapariciones diarias.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Blu?" Se preguntaba Perla mientras veía a Blu dormido aún con todos los rasguños en su cuerpo "¿Y si en realidad la actitud optimista que había tomado era una mentira? Hay Blu… ¿Se estará haciendo daño para olvidarse de sus problemas? ¿A caso peleará con otras aves?" Perla no paraba de imaginarse uno y mil motivos sobre la actitud de Blu, durante gran parte de la noche no logró conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en ello, hasta que por su mente pasó algo completamente descabellado que ni ella misma se atrevía a creer "¿Estará siéndome infiel? ¿Tendrá relaciones con otra y termina así?... No Perla eso es imposible… El jamás haría algo así, además de que todas sus heridas no podrían ser ocasionadas por otra ave… Eso espero… Realmente espero que ese optimismo que ha mostrado no sea solo una mentira…" Perla solo lograba sumirse en su angustia y preocupación cada vez más, no fue hasta que avanzó más la noche que logró conciliar el sueño.

El cielo nocturno, repleto de estrellas como árboles en un bosque, Matt veía aquel cielo oscuro, sentado sobre una roca en aquella cascada, la cual ofrecía una vista aún más espectacular con la luz de la luna. El cielo entero se reflejaba en el agua, plasmando el firmamento nocturno debajo de la cascada. Matt divagaba en sus pensamientos, con la mirada siempre perdida en el cielo hasta que escuchó aleteos que se acercaban a él, rápidamente se levantó en busca del ave que se aproximaba para ver cómo Ahri aterrizaba junto a él.

-Sí viniste- Dijo Ahri aterrizando junto a Matt.

-Yo fui quien te invitó, por qué habría de faltar- Dijo Matt acercándose a Ahri.

-Es cierto… Además… Después de aquel día, realmente quería verte otra vez- Dijo Ahri tímidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>HACE UNA SEMANA<strong>

-Ho… Hola Matt- Saludó la guacamaya con una sonrisa gentil. Matt estaba sorprendido, al parecer conocía a aquella guacamaya, al igual que parecía no haberla visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola Ahri- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

-Cre… Creí que te habías ido- Dijo Ahri acercándose tímidamente a Matt.

-Me fui… Ya no vivo en la tribu- Dijo Matt con un leve tono burlón.

-A caso te…- Decía Ahri preocupada.

-No, no me desterraron, yo me desterré solo…- Bromeo Matt, aunque a Ahri no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Ahri apenada, y desanimada.

-Oye no fue tu culpa- Respondió Matt abrazando Ahri con un ala. La guacamaya escarlata no dijo nada, un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar, Matt aún tenía su ala sobre el hombro de Ahri, quien había reemplazado su sonrisa con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Matt confundido por la actitud de Ahri quien solo negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Ahri… que…-

-¡Te extrañe mucho!- Interrumpió Ahri, abrazando a Matt repentinamente, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del guacamayo azul al mismo tiempo que irrumpía en el llanto.

Matt no supo que decir, fue algo completamente inesperado y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por lo que poco a poco envolvió a Ahri con sus alas para corresponder el abrazo.

-T… También yo…- Dijo Matt casi susurrando, abrazando a Ahri con más fuerza, esta no paraba de llorar, y a Matt le desgarraba el corazón verla así –Ahri… No fue tu culpa… Tú no lo ocasionaste- Decía Matt tratando de tranquilizar a Ahri.

-No… Pero fue por mí que te desterraron de la tribu…- Dijo Ahri dándole finalmente la cara a Matt.

-Claro que no… Además fue para mejor, aquí es más tranquilo- Explicó Matt secando las lágrimas de Ahri –Esos ojos verdes no se ven bien llenos de lágrimas- Dijo Matt con una leve sonrisa.

-Extrañaba tus ojos color violeta…- Dijo Ahri embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi amiga roja-

-Mi amigo azul- Dijo Ahri volviendo a abrazar a Matt, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a corresponder el abrazo.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Dijo Ahri un poco más calmada, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Matt.

-2 años, 6 meses, 1 semana y 3 días… No sé qué acabo de decir- Respondió Matt acompañado de una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Ahri separándose de Matt.

-Bueno por ahí… De un lado para otro hasta que regresé aquí y bueno, este viejo árbol es mi hogar- Explicó Matt señalando al gran árbol a sus espaldas.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarme- Dijo Ahri entusiasmada –Solo que tendrá que esperar un poco- Agregó Ahri desanimándose un poco.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Matt confundido.

-Bueno como te habrás dado cuenta estaba en el grupo de Felipe, y si desaparezco mucho tiempo, bueno, él sabe que estás aquí, así que será mejor no tentar a la suerte- Explicó Ahri un poco preocupada.

-Ya espere mucho tiempo, puedo esperar un poco más- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa acompañada por su muy típica actitud optimista.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo- Dijo Ahri despidiéndose para emprender el vuelo de regreso al territorio de los escarlata.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PRESENTE.<strong>

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste durante todo ese tiempo que estuviste fuera?- Preguntó Ahri curiosa, sentándose a lado de Matt.

-Por dónde empezar… Estuve de viaje, de una selva a otra, incluso regresé a Río un tiempo. Aprendí nuevas cosas, descubrí otras- Contaba Matt, recordando sus experiencias de hace 2 años, al parecer no se trataba de un guacamayo cualquiera. Matt contaba todas sus aventuras al igual que presumía sus infortunios como anécdotas divertidas, siempre despreocupado.

-Sigues siendo igual, el mismo guacamayo terco que se cree inmortal- Dijo Ahri en tono de burla, aunque acompañado de un leve tono de decepción.

-Qué quieres que haga, nunca cambiaré- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa –Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hiciste durante mi ausencia?-

-Bueno no mucho, me quedé aquí… Siempre pensando en qué te había pasado, de un día para otro simplemente desapareciste en la selva… Y no te volví a ver- Ahri contaba aquellas experiencias de una manera un tanto amarga, como si se tratara de un mal recuerdo –Llegó un punto en el que creí que habías… (Suspiro) Y entonces de la nada apareces para meterte en problemas- Terminó Ahri retomando una actitud más alegre.

Los dos guacamayos duraron hablando por un muy largo tiempo, la noche parecía no tener fin, el reencuentro de Matt y Ahri había sido mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos había pensado.

Ahri, aunque siempre atenta a las anécdotas que Matt le contaba, estaba divagando en otra cosa desde que cayó la noche, dicho pensamiento simplemente no desaparecía de su mente.

-Matt… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Ahri temerosa.

-Claro- Respondió Matt.

-¿Por qué volviste?- Preguntó Ahri nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó Matt confundido.

-Pudiste haberte quedado en cualquiera de los lugares que visitaste… Alejarte de los problemas que tiene este lugar… Pudiste haber olvidado lo que pasó aquí y comenzar tu vida en otra parte… ¿Por qué volviste?-

-(Suspiro) ¿Recuerdas este lugar?- Cuestionó Matt dirigiendo su mirada a la cascada frente a ellos.

- Cómo olvidarlo, aquí fue donde nos conocimos y recuerdo muy bien que empezamos con la pata izquierda ese día- Respondió Ahri con una pequeña carcajada.

-Es por eso que regresé- Dijo Matt repentinamente –Ahri, desde el día que llegué aquí fuiste parte de mi historia, comenzaste odiándome e incluso recuerdo que trataste de ahogarme aquí mismo… Y de la nada te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, y lo fuimos durante mucho tiempo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos… No podía simplemente olvidarme de ti, por eso regresé...- Terminó Matt mirando fijamente a Ahri quien poco a poco fue embozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Matt.

-¿Los mejores amigos siempre?- Dijo Ahri mirando a Matt.

-Los mejores amigos siempre- Afirmó Matt abrazando a Ahri con un ala.

-Ya es un poco tarde- Dijo Matt separándose de Ahri –Será mejor que regreses a tu tribu- Agregó Matt poniéndose en pie.

-Tienes razón, si Felipe se da cuenta… No quiero imaginarme lo que podría pasar- Dijo Ahri poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa.

-Relájate, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- Dijo Matt dándose media vuelta, dejando ver las dos franjas rojas que cubrían su cintura.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ahri con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿Esto?... Supongo que aún recuerdas lo que pasó el último día que nos vimos- Respondió Matt un poco más serio.

-A… ¿Aún te duele?- Cuestionó Ahri preocupada.

-De vez en cuando… Hasta ahora no ha sanado por completo- Respondió Matt mirando la pintura roja en su cuerpo.

-Y esas franjas son…-

-Hierbas medicinales- Dijo Matt –Siempre fui bueno en eso- Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Este tipo de cosas son las que pueden pasar si no tenemos cuidado Matt… No quiero que algo así te vuelva a pasar- Explicó Ahri angustiada.

-No me pasará nada, te lo prometo- Dijo Matt para calmar a Ahri –Bueno, no puedo acompañarte hasta tu nido hehe…- Agregó Matt en un tono burlón –Hasta luego Ahri- Se despidió Matt, listo para emprender el vuelo.

"Díselo, díselo, díselo, díselo" Pensaba Ahri al ver cómo Matt se preparaba para irse, no fue hasta que el guacamayo se elevó en el aire que Ahri decidió hablar.

-¡Matt espera!- Exclamó Ahri repentinamente, haciendo que Matt frenara en pleno vuelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Matt confundido, regresando a la tierra.

-Hay algo que quería decirte…- Respondió Ahri, bastante insegura de lo que haría a continuación.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-Quería decirte que… Que…- Tartamudeaba Ahri completamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar Matt con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que si podíamos vernos otro día- Mintió Ahri embozando una sonrisa forzada.

-Creí que era obvio, nos vemos luego Ahri- Volvió a despedirse Matt, retomando su vuelo de regreso a su nido, dejando a Ahri parada en aquella roca.

-No puedo hacerlo…- Decía Ahri poniéndose a caminar –Esto es algo que no puedo… Que no quiero echar a perder…- Continuaba diciendo la guacamaya.

-No quiero perderte Matt… No otra vez…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y espero que esto haya aclarado las dudas en cuanto a Ahri, si no bueno más adelante se irán descubriendo más cosas. Hasta el siguiente capítulo<strong>


	11. Solo la verdad

**Que tal, esta vez un poco más rápido que la actualización anterior, espero les guste, quien lo diría, 11 capítulos y sigo aquí XD**

* * *

><p>El nocturno cielo estrellado aún cubría el Amazonas entero, entre los árboles de la selva, solo los pocos animales nocturnos que habitaban el lugar seguían despiertos. Entre las ramas de los árboles Ahri volaba velozmente de regreso a la tribu de los guacamayos, a juzgar por la velocidad a la que volaba, se podía notar claramente que ya era bastante tarde.<p>

-No debí quedarme tanto tiempo después de que Matt se fue- Decía Ahri volando velozmente entre las ramas de los árboles, las cuales eran un poco difíciles de esquivar por la falta de luz, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de estrellarse –No sé cómo es que Matt lo hace tan fácilmente… Debo darme prisa, solo espero que Felipe no se haya dado cuenta-

Ahri continuó con su vuelo hacia la tribu, aún pasaron varios minutos antes de que llegara a la frontera del territorio de los rojos.

-Muy bien… Llegué…- Jadeaba Ahri bastante agitada y cansada –Al parecer todos están dormidos… Espero que los vigilantes no me vieran- Decía Ahri mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguna ave se percatara de su llegada, habiéndolo confirmado y habiendo descansado un poco, Ahri continuó con su vuelo hacia su nido. La noche era muy apacible, ninguno de los guacamayos rojos se encontraba despierto, cosa que le facilitaba mucho las cosas a Ahri. La guacamaya escarlata continuó con su corto vuelo hacia su nido, todo parecía marchar a la perfección, sin que nadie se enterara de su pequeña salida nocturna, hasta que llegó a su árbol.

-¿Dónde estabas Ahri?- Cuestionó Felipe deteniendo a Ahri, centímetros antes de entrar al hueco del árbol.

-Solo salía a estirar las alas…- Respondió Ahri levemente nerviosa sin darle la cara a Felipe.

-¿Tan tarde? ¿No pudiste esperar a mañana?- Continuaba cuestionando Felipe.

-Lo que yo haga no te concierne en nada… No eres mi jefe- Respondió Ahri molesta, al mismo tiempo que entraba en el nido.

-¡No seré tujefe pero soy tu hermano mayor!- Exclamó Felipe entrando al árbol junto con Ahri.

-Eso no te da ningún tipo de autoridad sobre mí- Dijo Ahri dándole la cara a Felipe.

-Estuviste con él ¿Cierto?- Dijo Felipe acusadoramente, haciendo retroceder a Ahri.

-E… ¿Estuve con quién?- Trató de defenderse Ahri, ya algo nerviosa.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta… Sabes bien de quien hablo- Decía Felipe hostilmente, haciendo retroceder a Ahri cada vez más, hasta que su espalda topó con una de las paredes del nido.

-Yo… Yo…- Trataba de decir Ahri, más los nervios no la dejaban articular palabra alguna.

-¿Dónde está?- Cuestionó Felipe. Ahri no respondió, solo se limitaba a desviar la mirada -¡¿Dónde está?!- Exclamó Felipe furioso, exigiendo la respuesta, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Ahri bruscamente de los hombros.

-¡No lo sé!- Mintió Ahri asustada por el comportamiento de Felipe.

-¡No te atrevas a mentir Ahri! O él lo pagará caro…- Advirtió Felipe fríamente, cosa que en vez de asustar más a Ahri, la hizo enojar.

-¡No lo sé! Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría- Respondió Ahri firmemente y también bastante molesta.

-¡Ahri!- Decía Felipe molestándose más.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!- Se quejaba Ahri, forcejeando para intentar liberarse de Felipe, quien entre más se molestaba, más lastimaba a Ahri.

-¡Déjame ya!- Gritó Ahri, empujando a Felipe, liberándose de él finalmente, al mismo tiempo que Felipe, cegado por la ira, le asestaba un golpe con su ala en el rostro dejándola en el suelo.

-Ahri…- Dijo Felipe preocupado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ahri solo temblaba en el suelo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Ahri no fue mi intención… Yo…- Decía Felipe acercándose a Ahri

-¡Ya vete!- Gritó Ahri furiosa. Felipe no tuvo de otra más que irse resignado del lugar, sintiéndose bastante culpable de haber golpeado a su hermana.

Sobándose la mejilla, Ahri se puso en pie en su nido, mirando hacia fuera del árbol.

"Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo Matt" Pensó Ahri, un tanto desanimada.

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina matinal de la familia azul seguía su curso normal, Perla se levantaba para ver a Blu traer el desayunopara luego despertar a los niños, solo que en esta mañana, Perla aún pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Blu- Dijo Perla deteniendo al guacamayo antes de que saliera del árbol.

-Am… ¿Qué pasa Perla?- Preguntó Blu entrando de regreso al nido.

-¿A dónde ibas?- Cuestionó Perla.

-¿Yo? Am… Pues… Por ahí…- Decía Blu tratando de pensar en una excusa convincente.

-Y si voy contigo por ahí- Dijo Perla en un tono burlón.

-Me gustaría mucho Perla pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- Interrumpió Perla confundida.

-Pero…-

-Hola Perliux- Interrumpió Roberto, entrando al nido.

-Hola Beto- Respondió Perla viendo cómo Roberto aterrizaba a lado de ella.

-Hola…- "Increíble que lo diga pero… Gracias al cielo que vino" Pensó Blu un tanto aliviado.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó Roberto mirando a Blu y a Perla.

-No, para nada- Respondió Blu rápidamente.

-Perfecto, Perliux, Eddy me mando a buscarte, dijo que quería hablar contigo- Dijo Roberto mirando a Perla.

-Oh, está bien, pero Blu y yo íbamos a salir- Explicó Perla apenada.

-Descuida Perla, lo entiendo, además, es tu padre- Dijo Blu, logrando zafarse de Perla.

-E… Está bien…- Dijo Perla desanimada.

-Bueno, también tengo un par de cosas que hacer, así que, nos vemos luego Perla- Se despidió Blu, al mismo tiempo que salía del nido, dejando a Perla y a Roberto.

-¿Nos vamos Perliux?- Dijo Roberto con una sonrisa.

-Sí… Vamos- Respondió Perla.

Durante el vuelo Perla estaba bastante dispersa, siempre con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Pasa algo Perliux?- Preguntó Roberto con curiosidad al notar la actitud de Perla.

-¿Eh? No nada…- Respondió Perla –La verdad… Sí pasa algo…- Dijo Perla repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que se detenía sobre una rama junto con Roberto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó Roberto confundido.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- Respondió Perla, un tanto temerosa.

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Bien… Creo que Blu me está ocultando algo- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Roberto confundido.

-Bueno, en los últimos días, no hay mañana que no salga del nido, nunca dice a donde irá, simplemente se va y regresa herido o lastimado, no le había dado mucha importancia, hasta que se volvió frecuente el que llegara más tarde cada vez y con heridas cada vez peores… La verdad comienza a preocuparme mucho- Explicó Perla preocupada y desanimada.

-No creí que fuera tan grave Perliux… ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- Sugirió Roberto gentilmente.

-No Beto… Confío en Blu, y quiero que esto lo arreglemos entre él y yo- Respondió Perla animándose un poco –Después de todo él es mi pareja- Agregó Perla sonriendo.

-Es tu decisión Perliux, bueno, no hay que hacer esperar más a Eduardo- Dijo Roberto con una sonrisa.

Ambos guacamayos retomaron su vuelo por la selva. Mientras tanto, Blu iba algo retrasado a su encuentro con Matt, pues se había detenido a limpiar sus heridas del día anterior, después de unos cuantos minutos de retraso, Blu por fin llegó al árbol de Matt.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Matt al ver aterrizar a Blu.

-Lamento eso, tuve unos pequeños contratiempos en la mañana…- Explicó Blu levemente agitado –Y ¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó Blu entusiasmado.

-De hecho Blu, no tenía nada planeado para esta mañana- Explicó Matt acercándose a Blu.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Blu confundido.

-Necesito que vengas cuando anochezca- Agregó Matt.

-¿En la noche?- Cuestionó Blu sorprendido.

-¿Algún problema?-

-Pues sí… No creo poder venir aquí en la noche, tengo familia sabes- Respondió Blu un tanto molesto.

-Vamos Blu, es una de tus últimas, lecciones, ya estás cerca de terminar, no te eches para atrás ahora- Dijo Matt para persuadir a Blu.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no prometeré nada- Respondió Blu resignado.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, además, ahora tienes el día libre hasta la noche- Agregó Matt con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Pensó Blu sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Perla y Roberto habían llegado con Eduardo.

-Hola papá- Saludó Perla abrazando a Eduardo.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña hija?- Preguntó Eduardo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- Respondió Perla -¿Para qué querías verme?-

-Bien, había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo- Respondió Eduardo.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Como ya te había explicado antes, en esta época la comida comienza a escasear, ya que la tribu ha crecido, necesitamos un sustento un poco mayor- Explicaba Eduardo.

-¿Y yo cómo encajo en todo esto?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Bueno, no podemos pedir ayuda a nuestra tribu vecina, por lo tanto tengo que ir a visitar las otras tribus, y ya que están un tanto lejos de esta, estaré fuera unos días, y necesitaba de alguien que cuidara la tribu por mí mientras no estoy- Terminó Eduardo de una manera un poco seria.

-E… ¿Enserio? ¿Yo? No lo sé, no sé nada sobre cuidar una tribu- Explicó Pera sorprendida.

-Descuida, Roberto se quedará para ayudarte, confío en ti Perla, sé que lo harás bien- Dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa, abrazando a Perla –Además, a lo mucho solo serán 3 días-

-Bueno, supongo que puedo controlarlo por 3 días- Aceptó Perla sonriendo -¿Cuándo te irás?- Preguntó Pera con curiosidad.

-Saldré mañana temprano, descuida, te avisaré antes de irme- Respondió Eduardo –Bueno, eso era todo, y aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar antes de irme, gracias por ayudarme Perla- Se despidió Eduardo para luego irse volando.

-Entonces ¿Me ayudarás Beto?- Preguntó Perla algo nerviosa.

-Perliux te enseñaré todo lo que un líder necesita saber- Respondió Roberto con una sonrisa.

La mañana avanzó y Perla regresó al nido por un tiempo, para su sorpresa, al llegar al árbol encontró a Blu dormido en el nido, inusualmente más temprano de lo habitual.

-¿Blu?- Repetía Perla moviendo al guacamayo para despertarlo.

-¿Qué? Ah Perla- Dijo Blu despertándose de golpe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Oh… Descansando un poco- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa.

-Creí que ibas a salir- Dijo perla dudando de lo que Blu le había dicho.

-Bueno sí, pero luego decidí regresar para ver si aún querías ir conmigo- Mintió Blu poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-¿Enserio?- Cuestionó Perla incrédula -¿Y a dónde?-

-A donde sea, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- Sugirió Blu extendiendo su ala hacia Perla, quien aún dudaba de la actitud de Blu, al igual que se preocupaba por que le estuviera mintiendo, pero al final, pasar tiempo de calidad con Blu, era algo que no podía rechazar, Perla terminó cediendo a la petición de Blu, quien de igual manera disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Perla.

El día continuaba avanzando, a diferencia de otros días, en este Blu y Perla pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, cosa que a Perla satisfizo lo suficiente como para olvidarse por un momento de las desapariciones matinales de Blu, Blu también disfrutaba mucho de su tiempo junto a Perla, con sus lecciones, había olvidado el por qué había empezado con ellas, todo había sido por Perla, ese día fue uno de los mejores para la pareja azul, pues ni siquiera tuvieron problema alguno con los niños, quienes se la pasaron haciendo travesuras por toda la tribu, después se preocuparían por eso, mientras tanto, Blu Perla seguían disfrutando del día, aunque el guacamayo tenía otras cosas ocupándole la mente ¿Cómo haría para ir con Matt al anochecer? Era algo realmente inquietante para Blu, en más de una ocasión pensó en faltar a aquella lección, pero recordaba lo que Matt le había dicho, era una de sus últimas lecciones, estaba a punto de terminar, y entre más pronto lo hiciera, más rápido podría centrar todo su tiempo y atención en su pareja, quien comenzaba a sospechar cada vez más.

La noche por fin cayó, la familia azul dormía plácidamente en aquél gran árbol, Bia, Tiago y Carla acomodados juntos en una pequeña cama hecha con hojas, mientras que Blu y Perla dormían juntos cerca de la salida del nido, o cuando menos Perla era la que dormía, pues Blu solo buscaba la manera de salir sin que nadie se diera cuneta, cosa que le tomó bastante tiempo, era algo difícil de hacer pues Perla literalmente dormía sobre él, sentiría fácilmente si se movía, aunque al final Blu decidió arriesgarse a apartarse de Perla, lo hizo lentamente, con el mayor cuidado posible, buscando recargarla contra la pared del nido para que notara lo menor posible la ausencia de Blu. Después de unos minutos por fin lo logró, Blu había logrado escapar de Perla por decirlo así, ahora solo quedaba llegar con Matt.

-Listo… Vine lo más rápido que pude…- Decía Blu recuperando el aliento.

-Bien, te estaba esperando- Dijo Matt saludando a Blu.

-Y bien ¿Qué haremos hoy que era tan importante verme en la noche?- Preguntó Blu impaciente.

-Bien Blu, hoy veremos las estrellas- Respondió Matt señalando el firmamento con sus alas.

-Oye, oye, solo te quiero como amigo- Dijo Blu confundido.

-(Suspiro) Tonto…- Murmuró Matt con un ala en el rostro –Me refiero a que hoy te enseñaré a cómo ubicarte de noche en la selva- Aclaró Matt levemente molesto.

-Oh eso era hehe…- Dijo Blu apenado –Pero… Ya habíamos hecho eso, ya me enseñaste a cómo ubicarme en la selva- Explicó Blu confundido.

-Sí, pero eso era de día, dime ¿Cómo harías para ubicarte en la noche cuando nada se ve con claridad entre los árboles?- Cuestionó Matt.

-Am… Bueno yo…- Balbuceaba Blu.

-Con las estrellas mi amigo, ellas nunca cambian de lugar y siempre están ahí- Interrumpió Matt entusiasmado.

-Está bien, y ¿Cómo se hace?- Preguntó Blu intrigado.

-Pon atención a la clase-

Las cosas marchaban de maravilla con Matt, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo con Perla, quien poco a poco comenzó a despertar, quizá sin un motivo en especial, quizá solo por alguna incomodidad, el punto fue que Perla se llevó una sorpresa nada grata al notar la ausencia de Blu, cosa que nunca había pasado en la noche esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Perla ya no soportaría más mentiras o excusas, además de la preocupación de no ver a Blu en la noche, Perla debía poner un alto a todo eso.

La clase de Matt terminó un poco tarde, Blu, aunque complacido por lo que había aprendido ese día, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por haber dejado a Perla en la mitad de la noche, aunque su mayor preocupación, era que hubiera despertado, Blu se llevaría una gran sorpresa al regresar.

Blu volaba a toda velocidad de regreso a la tribu, consumido por los nervios no paraba ante nada e incluso puso en práctica lo que acababa de aprender, al final no le fue tan difícil regresar a la tribu en la noche, lo difícil sería afrontar a Perla.

-Muy bien… Creo que lo logré…- Decía Blu en voz baja al entrar en el árbol, para luego buscar a Perla -¿En dónde está?-

-Aquí estoy- Dijo Perla desde detrás de Blu, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Perla… Cre… Creí que estabas dormida…- Dijo Blu con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, lo mismo puedo decirte… ¿En dónde estabas?- Cuestionó Perla molesta.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Quién más Blu? Ya van varios días en los que haces lo mismo, te desapareces toda la mañana, sin dejar señal alguna ni siquiera avisas a donde iras…- Perla estaba molesta, pero entre más hablaba, ese enojo se transformaba en decepción y tristeza -Solo te vas, normalmente te ibas en las mañanas y regresabas justo al medio día, pero cada vez fue más y más tiempo el que durabas fuera, y siempre regresabas herido… La preocupación que sentía por ti fue aumentando y hoy… Te fuiste de noche Blu… ¿A dónde?-Terminó Perla con la voz temblorosa derramando una pequeña lagrima, Blu estaba entre la espada y la pared, y no había ninguna excusa que lo salvara ahora.

-Perla… Esta noche yo…-

-Blu… Por favor dime la verdad…-

* * *

><p><strong>Qué pasará ahora, Blu ya no tiene manera alguna de librarse, y las cosas para Ahri no estan exactamente mejor, las cosas comienzan a ponerse cada vez más dificiles. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y agradecería si pudieran dejar un review, bueno eso es todo por ahora<strong>

**Hasta el proximo capítulo**


	12. Un gran error

**Hola que tal, tarde en la madrugada como siempre XD, pero les traigo el capítulo 12 que espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p>-Perla… Esta noche yo…- Tartamudeaba Blu<p>

-Blu… Por favor dime la verdad…- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu, con la voz temblorosa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué hago, qué hago?" Se preguntaba Blu nervioso "Sabía que no debí haber salido esta noche, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora no tengo manera de zafarme de esto… No puedo decírselo… Además… Dudo mucho que vaya a creerme, yo, tratando de aprender más sobre la selva… Sería más creíble si le dijera que escapé a un pueblo cercano o algo así…" Pensó Blu, lo cual resultó ser una buena idea, a al menos eso parecía.

-Blu… ¿Dónde estabas?- Volvió a cuestionar Perla, un poco más molesta esta vez.

-Yo… Yo estaba en… (Suspiro) No puedo mentirte Perla… No quiero hacerlo…- Decía Blu, apenado –Ha sido muy difícil para mí este cambio, es decir… Fue muy drástico el salir de la ciudad para mudarnos aquí… Tú tienes experiencia viviendo en la selva, yo… Yo no sé nada sobre eso, y me cuesta mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a ello… Quisiera poder ser como tú y los niños pero… No puedo… Al menos no tan fácilmente como ustedes…- Explicaba Blu tratando de sonar arrepentido, aunque ciertamente lo estaba –Poco después de haber llegado aquí, encontré un pequeño pueblo, un tanto lejos de la tribu, no es nada muy sofisticado pero es lo más cercano a la civilización para mí… Todos esos días que salía, en realidad iba a ese lugar, me sentía muy cómodo allí…- Mintió Blu, tragando un bulto y esperando que Perla creyera lo que había dicho. Blu comenzaba a dudar si mentirle a Perla era lo correcto, había llegado un punto en el que no sabía por qué temía decirle la verdad a Perla, en un principio temía que eso lo hiciera menos frente a ella, que lo hiciera más débil frente a Roberto, pero en este punto, Blu comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en realidad, estaba dudando de Perla.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó Perla decepcionada y a la vez triste -¿Tenías que ocultármelo? ¿A caso no confías en mí?- Agregó Perla bastante dolida.

"Qué estoy haciendo… Todo esto es una tontería, no debería ocultarle nada a Perla… Realmente confío en ella…Debo decirle la verdad" Pensó Blu arrepentido –Perla…-

-No quiero escuchar más Blu…- Interrumpió Perla dándole la espalda a Blu.

-Perla espera… Déjame explicarme mejor…- Trató de persuadir Blu.

-Ya es suficiente por una noche Blu… Mañana tengo mucho que hacer… Mi padre saldrá unos días y tendré mucho que hacer con Roberto…- Explicó Perla tratando de controlar su tristeza y decepción.

-¿Roberto?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Sí, Roberto- Respondió Perla firmemente –Acordé verme con él mañana para revisar todo lo que se debe hacer mientras mi padre esté fuera… Lo sabrías si estuvieras aquí- Dijo Perla fríamente.

-Perla no tenía idea de que…-

-¡¿De qué Blu?!- Cuestionó Perla enfadada – ¡¿De que no notaría tu ausencia en las mañanas?! ¡¿De qué no me preocuparían todas las heridas con las que regresabas?!- Reclamaba Perla, molesta y herida, no controlaba lo que decía, además, en esos momentos no le importaba mucho.

-Perla… Yo creí que…-

-¡¿Qué Blu?!- Volvió a interrumpir Perla -¡¿Qué solo porque llegamos aquí me olvidaría de ti?! Que te reemplazaría por el primero que encontrara aquí… Solo porque prefiero estar en la selva más que en la ciudad… Pues esa es la verdad Blu…- Decía Perla haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas -¡Odiaba vivir en la ciudad! ¡Odiaba estar rodeada por todas esas cosas! Por todas esas distracciones que te apartaban de mí…- Terminó Perla sin poder contener más sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Al llegar aquí… lo que más me hizo feliz no fue haber encontrado a más como nosotros, ni siquiera el haberme reencontrado con mi familia… - Decía Perla al mismo tiempo que su ira era reemplazada por tristeza –Lo que más me hizo feliz fue el hecho de que por fin tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros… Quizá al principio te descuidé un poco, pero era mi familia, también les debía mi tiempo después de tantos años… Y cuando trataba de estar contigo… Siempre me faltaste… No estabas cuando te buscaba- Decía Perla amargamente, las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, y Blu ya no sabía qué decir, realmente había cometido un gran error.

"Soy un idiota, un completo idiota" Pensaba Blu arrepentido, sabía que era hora de decir la verdad, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta la impedía articular palabras.

-Realmente quería estar contigo…- Continuó Perla con la mirada hacia el suelo –Pero tú… Seguiste tan preocupado por estar lejos de la ciudad… Al final… Siempre vas a ser una mascota…- Finalizó Perla con una mezcla de ira y decepción, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a Blu. El corazón del guacamayo se partió en dos al escuchar esa palabra, fue algo muy cruel de parte de Perla, Blu trató de decir algo para al menos pedir perdón, pero el dolor que le había ocasionado escuchar a Perla decir eso no le permitió hacerlo, al final Blu terminó yéndose del lugar, Perla aunque lo notó no le dio mucha importancia, estaba realmente herida y en ese momento no podía parar de pensar en lo que Blu había hecho.

Blu voló hacia la selva, lejos de la tribu, sin ningún rumbo fijo, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era alejarse lo más posible de Perla y de la reciente mala experiencia, después de varios minutos Blu decidió detenerse sobre la rama de un árbol.

-No debí haberle mentido…- Dijo Blu entre suspiros, mirando las estrellas en el cielo, preguntándose si Perla lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p><strong>A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE<strong>

Bia, Tiago y Carla fueron los primeros en despertar, como siempre emocionados por un nuevo día en la selva, rápidamente fueron a buscar a Blu y a Perla, aunque para su sorpresa faltaba un miembro de la familia esa mañana.

-¿En dónde está Papá?- Preguntó Tiago mirando en todas direcciones.

-No lo sé… Debió haber salido otra vez- Respondió Carla como si se tratara de una mañana común.

-No lo creo, Mamá sigue dormida- Dijo Bia señalando a Perla, quien aún dormía, recargada contra una de las paredes del nido.

-¿Mamá?- Decía Bia, al mismo tiempo que movía a Perla para despertarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Comenzó a despertar Perla, un tanto confundida.

-¿Dónde está Papá?- Preguntó Bia con curiosidad.

-Está…- Recordó Perla la amarga noche anterior –El… Salió… Ya… Ya volverá…- Respondió Perla disimulando lo más que pudo.

-¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar Bia, un tanto preocupada por la actitud de Perla.

-Sí, estoy bien, mejor vamos por el desayuno- Dijo Perla para evadir a Bia, lo cual logró sin mucho esfuerzo. Los 3 guacamayos azules salieron del árbol, para Bia, Tiago y Carla ese era un día como cualquier otro, pero para Perla estaba siendo un tormento pues comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho a Blu la noche anterior.

En otra parte de la selva, entre los árboles, Blu comenzaba a despertar, al sentir que algo le rosaba la mejilla.

-No… No hagas eso… Me dan cosquillas…- Balbuceaba Blu aún dormido, mientras que una tarántula descendía sobre el rostro de Blu -¿Qué?- Dijo Blu al sentir más peso sobre su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que despertaba, solo para ver al peludo arácnido sobre él.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Blu asustado, levantándose de golpe, provocando su caída de aquella rama.

-Auch…- Se quejaba Blu, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en dos patas –Este día va a empeorar antes de mejorar…- Dijo Blu recordando lo que había pasado hace tan solo algunas horas –Debería regresar… No sé cómo la voy a ver a los ojos después de lo de anoche… Pero fue mi error… Cuando menos debo ir a disculparme- Decidió Blu para inmediatamente emprender el vuelo de regreso a la tribu, sin ningún tipo de plan en mente, por el momento lo primero era encontrar a Perla.

Habiendo desayunado, Perla dejó a los niños encargados con tía Mimi, mientras que ella iría con Roberto a revisar las tareas que Eduardo había dejado.

-Hola Roberto- Saludó Perla un tanto desanimada.

-Qué tal Perliux- Respondió Roberto alegremente –Eduardo me pidió que te dijera que no pudo despedirse de ti esta mañana, tuvo que salir rápido, así que no le quedó tiempo para muchas cosas- Explicó Roberto acercándose a Perla.

-Está bien…- Respondió Perla, con la mirada perdida en la selva.

-¿Pasa algo Perliux?- Preguntó Roberto confundido.

-No… Nada…- Mintió Perla.

-Vamos, sé que algo te pasa, cuéntame- Insistió Roberto, abrazando a Perla con un ala, de cierta manera esperando que Perla sonriera con aquel gesto, aunque sin éxito alguno -¿Tan grave fue?- Preguntó Roberto preocupado.

-No lo sé… Tal vez lo fue…- Dijo Perla entre suspiros.

-¿Qué pasó?- Volvió a preguntar Roberto.

-Tuve una pelea con Blu… Algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo- Respondió Perla recargándose en el hombro de Roberto.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso Perla…- Dijo Roberto tratando de entender la situación -¿Tan mal te hizo sentir?-

-No fue el… Fui yo quien lo hizo sentir mal… Estaba furiosa… no medí mis palabras y… Dije algo que realmente lo lastimó… Ahora me doy cuenta de eso…- Explicó perla desanimándose cada vez más.

-Lo siento mucho Perla- Dijo Roberto apretando un poco más el abrazo.

A lo lejos, Blu veía aquella escena, con el corazón hecho pedazos, no era lo que él creía, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa, nuevamente decidió alejarse de ese lugar, esta vez para aclarar un poco la mente, quizá el consejo de un amigo lo ayudaría, ciertamente, Blu había decidido acudir a la única ave que siempre tenía una actitud optimista, pero antes de salir de la tribu, terminó topándose con Bia.

-¿Bia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Blu sorprendido.

-Bueno, Carla, Tiago y yo estábamos jugando con tía Mimi, pero Tiago decidió escapar y nos llevó con él- Explicó Bia señalando a Tiago a unos metros de de distancia.

-Oh… bueno, no se alejen mucho de la tribu ¿está bien?- Dijo Blu forzando una sonrisa.

-Claro- Respondió Bia comenzando a alejarse –Pero…- Se detuvo Bia -¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?- Preguntó Bia con curiosidad.

-¿Yo? Am… Por ahí- Respondió Blu, algo nervioso.

-Y ¿A dónde vas ahora?- Volvió a cuestionar Bia.

-Por ahí…- Respondió Blu –Bueno… Me voy- Se despidió Blu, comenzando a volar lo más rápido que pudo para irse del lugar, y Bia, en vez de regresar con Tiago, decidió seguir a Blu para ver de qué se trataba todo.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Perla separándose de Roberto, un tanto más calmada.

-Vaya… Pero ¿Por qué se iba? Preguntó Roberto confundido ya que Perla no le había contado a Roberto acerca del pueblo al que Blu iba cada mañana, aunque ella no sabía que era mentira.

-No lo sé… Pero quizá exageré un poco las cosas… no debí haberle dicho lo que le dije- Dijo Perla arrepentida.

-Bueno, solo espero que las cosas puedan arreglarse, y siempre puedes contar conmigo Perliux- Dijo Roberto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Beto… bueno, será mejor comenzar con lo que mi padre dejó- Dijo Perla levemente más animada, a lo que Roberto asintió y ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Por otra parte Blu había llegado al árbol de Matt, aún era algo temprano, por lo que esperaba encontrarlo en casa.

-Espero que no haya salido- Dijo Blu comenzando a acercarse a la entrada del nido.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Bia desde detrás de Blu.

-¿Eh? Bia…- Dijo Blu sorprendido.

-¿Aquí es a dónde vienes?- Preguntó Bia con curiosidad.

-Am… Bia yo…-

-Que tal mi azulado amigo, creí que no vendrías hoy- Interrumpió Matt viendo a Blu, para luego desviar su mirada hacia Bia –Y hola a ti, mi pequeña y desconocida amiga…- Saludó Matt confundido -¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Matt susurrándole a Blu en el oído.

-Ella es mi hija, Bia el es Matt, Matt ella es Bia- Presentó Blu un tanto nervioso.

-Mucho gusto señor, pero ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Bia con curiosidad.

-Bia, eso no se hace- Dijo Blu.

-Descuida Blu, mi nombre como te acaban de decir es Matt, un placer pequeña ave, soy un amigo de tu padre- Se presentó Matt haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego dirigir su atención hacia Blu.

-Blu por favor dime que no me viste cara de niñera, no soy bueno con los niños- Dijo Matt preocupado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, es solo que ella me siguió… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Explicó Blu desanimándose un poco.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Am… Pues… Bia, ¿Podrías regresar a la tribu?- Dijo Blu.

-Am… La verdad no conozco el camino de regreso…- Respondió Bia un poco apenada.

-Oh grandioso-

-Disculpa pequeña amiga, ¿Sabes algo acerca de plantas?- Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa.

-Pues conozco algunas, pero no mucho- Respondió Bia intrigada.

-Bien, aquí alrededor del árbol hay bastantes, porque no te das una vuelta mientras tu padre y yo charlamos un poco- Sugirió Matt.

-Está bien- Respondió Bia, muy emocionada, para luego ponerse a volar observando todas las plantas a su alrededor.

-Bien, eso nos dará tiempo-

-Gracias Matt-

-Cuando quieras, ahora, ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

Mientras tanto, en la tribu, Perla continuaba con las labores que Eduardo había dejado para ella, nada que no pudiera controlar, de cuando en cuando tenía un par de problemas, los cuales Roberto se encargaba de solucionar, el día estaba retomando su curso normal, aunque en la mente de Perla aún había algo que la mantenía distraída, ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Blu de nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO CON BLU Y MATT<strong>

-Debí haberle dicho la verdad…- Terminó Blu con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Amigo… No soy ningún tipo de experto en la materia pero… Pienso ciertamente metiste la pata- Dijo Matt de una manera muy directa.

-Gracias por el apoyo- Dijo Blu sarcásticamente.

-Oye es tu pareja… Dejando de lado los juegos… Lo primero que deberías hacer es pedirle perdón, luego si crees que aún es lo mejor, dile la verdad- Dijo Matt, tratando de animar a Blu.

-¿En verdad me ayudarías con eso?- Preguntó Blu incrédulamente.

-Hmm… ¿Llegó contigo aquí?- Preguntó Matt.

-Am, sí- Respondió Blu confundido.

-Y no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado aquí en los últimos años ¿Cierto?- Volvió a preguntar Matt de una manera no muy sutil.

-No lo creo- Respondió Blu aún más confundido.

-Está bien entonces, cuéntale todo sobre mí- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

-Para eso están los amigos, ven, te acompañaré una parte del viaje de regreso- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, Blu llamó a Bia quien seguía pasando el tiempo con las plantas del lugar, además de que al momento de regresar se llevo algunas con ella. Los 3 guacamayos azules emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a la tribu, más su vuelo se detuvo al toparse nuevamente con Felipe.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Decía Felipe aterrizando sobre una rama –Mira a quién encontré-

-Esto es malo- Dijo Blu tomando a Bia con sus alas.

-Fue un poco difícil encontrarte, ya que mi querida hermana no quiso ayudarme- Dijo Felipe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Cuestionó Matt seriamente.

-Oh a ella, nada, es mi hermana, yo me preocuparía más por lo que te pasará a ti- Dijo Felipe en un tono amenazante, al mismo tiempo que otros guacamayos rojos aterrizaban a lado de Felipe. Blu veía con preocupación aquella escena, su mayor temor en esos momentos era que algo le pudiera pasar a Bia.

-Blu… Vete de aquí- Dijo Matt sacando a Blu de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Tú y tu hija están en peligro aquí, vete- Interrumpió Matt.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará contigo?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Siempre tengo un plan recuerdas- Respondió Matt guiñándole un ojo a Blu quien solo asintió con la cabeza para luego irse volando junto con Bia.

-Déjenlos ir, él es el que importa- Dijo Felipe mirando a Matt.

-Bueno, a ver si puedes alcanzarme-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y bueno tenía una pregunta para ustedes, mis lectores.<strong>

**Aún no termino este fic, pero me gustaría ir planeando el siguiente, entonces les pregunto a ustedes, ¿Qué les gustaría de las siguientes opciones?**

**1-Secuela de "Aprendiendo a encajar"**

**2-Un fic con las aves viviendo como si fueran humanos **

**3-Un fic de mi OC Matt**

**4-Un fic de Blu y Perla antes de ser pareja**

**Bueno esas serían las opciones y respondan en los comentarios y tambien diganme si les gustaría volver a ver a Matt en alguno de mis fics, y bueno eso sería todo, hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	13. Confío en ti

**Que tal a todos ustedes mis lectores. Nuevamente y sin perder la costumbre vengo a actualizar de noche, este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho, y bueno espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p>-Blu… Vete de aquí-<p>

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Tú y tu hija están en peligro aquí, vete- Interrumpió Matt.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará contigo?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Siempre tengo un plan recuerdas- Respondió Matt guiñándole un ojo a Blu quien solo asintió con la cabeza para luego irse volando junto con Bia.

-Déjenlos ir, él es el que importa- Dijo Felipe mirando a Matt.

-Bueno, a ver si puedes alcanzarme- Dijo Matt de manera retadora para luego salir volando a toda velocidad lejos de Felipe y sus seguidores, quienes no dudaron en ir tras él.

Blu y Bia aún seguían volando, alejándose del lugar como Matt había dicho. Blu, aunque preocupado por la seguridad de Bia, temía más que Felipe pudiera hacerle algo peor a Matt, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, pero la seguridad de Bia era primero, por lo tanto, no pudo detenerse hasta haberse acercado lo suficiente a la tribu.

-¿Sabes cómo regresar desde aquí?- Preguntó Blu, bastante agitado.

-Am… Creo que sí, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Cuestionó Bia confundida.

-No puedo dejar a Matt así, tengo que ir a ayudarlo- Respondió Blu preocupado.

-Puedo ayudarte- Dijo Bia decidida.

-No Bia, es muy peligroso, tu regresa a la tribu, prometo que regresaré sano y salvo ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Blu con una pequeña sonrisa, con la intención de tranquilizar a Bia.

-Está bien…- Respondió Bia un tanto preocupada por la seguridad de Blu.

-Bien, tengo que irme- Dijo Blu para empezar a volar, aunque terminó deteniéndose a pleno vuelo, regresando con Bia.

-Ah y… No le digas nada de esto a tu madre ¿Está bien?- Solicitó Blu un tanto nervioso.

-Estás actuando muy extraño- Dijo Bia.

-Solo prométeme que no se lo dirás ¿Está bien?- Volvió a decir Blu, un tanto impaciente esta vez.

-Está bien, no diré nada- Respondió Bia.

-Bien, me voy- Dijo Blu finalmente, para luego alejarse volando del lugar, mientras que Bia solo veía cómo se alejaba, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando con Blu.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la selva, Matt aún era perseguido por Felipe y compañía.

-Vaya que son persistentes- Decía Matt mirando hacia atrás, sin detenerse.

-¡Por qué no te detienes y acabamos con esto!- Gritaba Felipe, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¡Dejaría de ser divertido!- Respondió Matt, a manera de reto para Felipe, quien se enfureció al instante, ante la respuesta de Matt.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Gritó Felipe furioso, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba su vuelo.

-Creo que ya lo hice enojar- Dijo Matt poniéndose un poco nervioso.

La persecución se tornó más intensa, había llegado un punto en el que Matt había dejado de tomarlo como diversión, hacía de todo para intentar perderlos. Volaba velozmente entre las ramas de los árboles y usaba distintas "armas" para deshacerse de ellos, como pequeñas rocas o barro, nada letal realmente, solo lo necesario para incapacitarlos, aunque nada dio resultado, los guacamayos rojos seguían persiguiéndolo, incluso más molestos de lo que ya estaban.

"Tal vez en el río pueda perderlos" Pensó Matt un tanto preocupado, pues aún con su experiencia, comenzaba a resentir el cansancio, al igual que los guacamayos rojos, solo era cuestión de ver quién claudicaba primero.

Blu por otra parte, había empezado a buscar a Matt, para su desgracia, tanto él como Matt habían volado en direcciones opuestas, por lo que tendría que volar una gran distancia para poder encontrarlo.

-Espero que lo logre- Decía Blu preocupado, sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire.

Matt había conseguido llegar al Río más cercano, se podía notar a simple vista que comenzaba a costarle mucho trabajo mantener el vuelo, para su suerte, aquel río estaba lleno de nenúfares.

-Tiempo del plan B- Dijo Matt, al mismo tiempo que descendía hacia el agua. Aprovechando la velocidad al descender, Matt aterrizó sobre un nenúfar usándolo como tabla de surf (Al igual que Roberto y Tiago en la película) salpicando agua en el rostro de los guacamayos rojos.

-Ha ha…- Se burló Matt al ver cómo los movimientos de Felipe y de sus seguidores se veían entorpecidos por el agua. Matt aprovechaba el impulso para saltar de nenúfar en nenúfar, logrando así avanzar más rápido que sus perseguidores, parecía que por fin lograría escapar, pero Felipe fue un tanto más astuto que Matt, por lo que dejó a sus seguidores como distracción, mientras que él tomaba otro camino.

Matt, habiendo tomado ventaja, retomó el vuelo para adentrarse nuevamente en la selva, en donde logró alejarse lo suficiente de los rojos, para por fin poder descansar sobre una rama, no muy lejos del suelo. En donde confiadamente esperó a sus perseguidores, quienes no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlo, aunque bastante cansados.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿No creen que deberían hacer ejercicio?- Dijo Matt altaneramente junto con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al notar la ausencia de alguien en el grupo de los rojos.

-Esperen, dónde está…- Decía Matt, antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe desde atrás de él.

-Eso fue trampa…- Dijo Matt antes de caer noqueado de la rama.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pareces- Dijo Felipe con una sonrisa, viendo cómo Matt, lentamente recobraba la conciencia, solo para ver cómo los guacamayos rojos lo rodeaban.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?- Decía Matt tratando de espabilarse, para ver a las aves rojas rodearlo –Esto es malo…-

-Parece que fui más inteligente que tú Matty- Dijo Felipe sonriente, aterrizando frente a Matt.

-Odio que me llamen así- Dijo Matt poniéndose en pie, listo para hacerle frente a Felipa y a sus seguidores.

-Parece que se te terminó la suerte, quizá la tribu pueda ayudarte… Oh espera, ya no perteneces a ella- Dijo Felipe de manera agresiva, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a Matt.

-No creas que por ser el hermano de Ahri tendré algún tipo de consideración- Dijo Matt de una manera muy seria, completamente diferente a su actitud común.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?-

Blu había volado ya por un largo tiempo, sin encontrar rastro alguno de Matt, poco a poco comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más.

-Vamos… No puede estar tan lejos… Eso espero- Pensaba Blu cada vez más preocupado.

Blu continuó buscando sin detenerse, siempre al pendiente de cualquier tipo de pista, no fue hasta dentro de varios minutos que por fin encontró el río por el que Matt había pasado, aunque claro, Blu no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaría cerca de ahí.

-Debe estar cerca… Ni siquiera él pudo haberse alejado tanto, mucho menos con esas aves persiguiéndolo- Decía Blu aterrizando sobre una rama, cerca de la orilla del río –Jamás lo voy a…-

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Escuchó Blu a lo lejos, entre los árboles.

-¿Felipe?- Pensó Blu, para luego volar hacia la fuente de aquél grito. Al llegar, se topó con los 2 guacamayos rojos sujetando a Matt, mientras que Felipe se encargaba de golpearlo.

-Golpeas como niña…- Dijo Matt acabando de recibir un golpe en el rostro, Felipe, furioso, continuaba golpeándolo.

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?- Se preguntaba Blu preocupado –Si voy de frente terminarán atrapándome a mí también… Piensa Blu piensa…- Decía Blu, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar. –El río- Dijo Blu, para luego volar de regreso a la orilla, en dónde tomo barro para luego regresar con Matt.

-Eso… ¿Eso es todo?- Decía Matt en el suelo, jadeante y con el cuerpo lleno de rasguños y golpes, a diferencia de Felipe quien solo tenía unas heridas leves

-A ver si sigues creyéndote invencible con las alas rotas- Dijo Felipe cruelmente, acercándose a Matt, listo para clavar sus garras en las alas del herido guacamayo, Felipe estaba a punto de asestar su golpe final, pero fue detenido por una bola de barro que lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién lo hizo?!- Cuestionó Felipe furioso, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Quién lanzó eso?- Exclamó uno de los guacamayos rojos, al ser golpeado por otra bola de barro.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó otra de las aves que acompañaba a Felipe. Los 3 guacamayos estaban confundidos, no veían a nadie entre los árboles, más no dejaban de ser atacados, hasta el punto en el que Felipe mandó a sus dos seguidores a buscar al responsable, dejando a Felipe solo con Matt.

-Te voy a encontrar…- Murmuraba Felipe.

Matt no estaba menos confundido que Felipe, de igual manera miraba en todas direcciones buscando quien fuera que lo estuviera ayudando, hasta que entre la maleza logró distinguir a Blu, quién hacía ademanes para llamar su atención.

"Y creí que yo estaba loco" Pensó Matt aliviado para luego señalar a Felipe con la mirada, quien estaba dándole la espalda a Matt. Blu entendió al instante la insinuación de Matt, quería que atacara a Felipe, Blu no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pero no tenía muchas opciones, al final no tuvo de otra más que acatar las instrucciones de Matt.

-¿Y ahora qué Felipe? Derrotado por simple barro- Decía Matt altaneramente, poniéndose en pie.

-¿A caso los golpes te afectaron la cabeza? Yo solo puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo- Respondió Felipe amenazadoramente.

-Sí… Yo no lo creo, ahora tú estás en desventaja- Respondió Matt confiado.

-¿Y qué harás eh? ¿Gritar esperando que alguien venga a ayudarte?- Cuestionó Felipe altaneramente.

-Pues sí, más o menos… ¡Ahora Blu!- Gritó Matt, acto seguido, Blu salió de entre la maleza para embestir fuertemente a Felipe, quien al estar desprevenido, recibió todo el daño por parte de Blu, terminando en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora quién está de pie?- Dijo Matt acercándose a Felipe.

-Te voy a…- Decía Felipe tratando de ponerse en pie, lo cual no pudo lograr por el fuerte golpe que Blu le había asestado -¿A caso crees que esto se quedará así? El pertenece a la tribu… Podrían perder su territorio por esto-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-Descuida Blu, no pueden hacer nada- Dijo Matt para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Felipe –Este es territorio neutral, ni ustedes ni los azules tienen poder aquí, por lo tanto lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí- Explicó Matt victorioso –Ah y casi lo olvido- Agregó Matt para luego asestar un fuerte golpe a Felipe, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!- Cuestionó Blu alterado.

-Tranquilízate, solo está inconsciente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos siga- Explicó Matt resintiendo sus heridas.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-¿Me veo bien?- Respondió Matt en tono sarcástico.

-¿Puedes volar?- Volvió a preguntar Blu.

-Eso creo… No mucho tiempo- Respondió Matt extendiendo las alas.

-Será mejor regresar ahora, o se hará más tarde- Dijo Blu, a lo que Matt asintió. Ambos guacamayos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al árbol de Matt, aunque con varias paradas para que Matt pudiera recobrar fuerzas, Blu solo veía con preocupación cómo había terminado, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse tal odio? Blu estaba cada vez más intrigado.

Mientras tanto Felipe era llevado de regreso a su territorio por sus dos seguidores, poco a poco Felipe comenzó a despertar, y al recordar lo ocurrido, rápidamente se espabilo furioso buscando a Matt en todos lados.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Lo dejaron escapar?!- Cuestionaba Felipe.

-Bueno sí, para cuando regresamos estabas inconsciente y él ya se había ido- Respondió temeroso uno de los guacamayos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Matt…-

Para cuando Blu y Matt por fin llegaron al árbol, el atardecer comenzaba a cernirse sobre la selva, el día estaba por terminar, aunque a Blu le preocupaba más el estado en el que se encontraba Matt.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Preguntaba Blu preocupado.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que termino así- Respondió Matt fatigado.

-E… Está bien- Dijo Blu aún preocupado.

-Bueno, creo que debes irte, se está haciendo tarde- Dijo Matt mirando el cielo anaranjado.

-Es cierto… Bueno, me voy- Se despidió Blu, no muy seguro de dejar solo a Matt.

-Hasta otra y nuevamente gracias por ayudarme- Respondió Matt con una leve sonrisa. Blu volvió a despedirse y emprendió su vuelo de regreso a la tribu, en dónde otro reto aguardaba por él.

-Muy bien Blu… Debes hacer frente a tu error… Tengo que hablar con Perla- Pensó Blu decidido a decir la completa verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TRIBU.<strong>

Perla y Roberto finalmente habían terminado con las tareas que Eduardo había dejado, después de un largo día de trabajo, Perla había logrado calmar su enojo, solo para reemplazarlo con culpa por haber tratado así a Blu, pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

-Muy bien Perliux terminamos todo, mañana tendrás el día libre- Decía Roberto alegremente.

-Perfecto, bueno, me tengo que ir Beto- Dijo Perla un tanto apresurada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó Roberto confundido.

-No nada, es solo que tengo que ir con los niños… Ya que Blu no está…- Explicó Perla desanimándose un poco.

-Oh, está bien Perliux, nos vemos luego- Se despidió Roberto, acto seguido, Perla voló de regreso al nido, en donde de hecho no había nadie, los niños se habían quedado con tía Mimi, al igual que Bia había ido con ella. Lo único que Perla quería era estar sola por un momento.

-(Suspiro) Lo siento Blu…- Dijo Perla en voz baja, recordando todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, estaba dispuesta a recostarse por un momento, más escuchó aleteos que entraban al nido, Perla estaba lista para ver a los niños, por lo que intentó disimular su tristeza lo más que pudo, más al darse la vuelta, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Blu parado en la entrada del nido.

-¿Blu?- Dijo Perla incrédula.

-Ho… Hola Perla- Dijo Blu temeroso. Perla no dijo nada, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que Blu tomó valor para hablar.

-Perla siento mucho lo que hice, yo… No debí haberme ido… Además…-

-No Blu, yo lo siento…- Interrumpió Perla.

-¿Tú?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Sí Blu… No debí haberte tratado así, y lo que dije fueron palabras muy duras… No eres una mascota… Y sobre lo del pueblo… Creo que olvide lo mucho que tuviste qué sacrificar por venir aquí… Lo siento Blu…- Terminó Perla con un nudo en la garganta.

-Perla no es tu culpa… Sí fui muy desconsiderado contigo, te descuidé mucho tiempo y no estuve a tu lado- Dijo Blu acercándose a Perla.

-Blu no tiene nada de malo que necesites estar cerca de la civilización si con eso te sientes mejor aquí y…-

-Eso no fue verdad Perla…- Interrumpió Blu temeroso.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-A que… Te mentí… No… No era un pueblo a donde iba…- Respondió Blu nervioso.

-¿Qué?...-

-Pero… Esta vez te diré toda la verdad…- Dijo Blu decidido aunque bastante nervioso, mientras que Perla no dijo nada.

-Todo empezó cuando nos mudamos aquí… Después de los primeros días me di cuenta de que no podría vivir en la selva sería algo muy difícil para mí, el día de la tormenta terminé extraviándome en la selva- Explicaba Blu, aún cargando con toda la culpa.

-Pero lograste regresar ese día… Sobreviviste a la tormenta solo…- Interrumpió Perla, con la voz temblorosa.

-No Perla… Recibí ayuda ese día… Un guacamayo azul llamado Matt me salvó… De no ser él, posiblemente yo no estaría aquí… Después de eso, esperaba que las cosas fueran un poco mejor, pero después de la carrera con Roberto, volví a recordar que no estoy hecho para la selva, y lo que me dijiste ese día, que solo necesitaba más experiencia recurrí a él, desde entonces cada mañana iba a buscarlo, a entrenar a tratar de adaptarme a la selva… y la noche anterior… Fue una lección para saber orientarme en la selva cuando anocheciera… Por eso me fui… Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte…-

-Pero… Si eso es todo ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí?...- Cuestionaba Perla decepcionada y derramando lágrimas.

-No quería hacer creer a los demás que no podría hacerlo… Que solo era un ave inútil… Que solo era una mascota…- Respondió Blu deprimido.

Al escuchar eso, Perla trató de ponerse en el lugar de Blu, realmente era algo duro para él, al igual que trataba de entender el por qué no quería decirle a nadie.

-Pero… ¿Y todos esos días que regresaste herido y lastimado? ¿Qué hacías esos días?- Preguntó Perla preocupada.

-(Suspiro) Algunas lecciones eran demasiado para mí… Varias eran peligrosas y terminaba muy mal…- Respondió Blu apenado –Y aunque en más de una ocasión quería echarme para atrás y dejar eso… No lo hice… Jamás me rendí-

-¡¿Y por qué Blu?! ¿A caso querías matarte?- Cuestionó Perla alterada, sin poder controlar más su llanto.

-¡Lo hice por ti!- Respondió Blu repentinamente –Por ti y por los niños, jamás quise causarte dolor… Y no quería ser una carga para nadie… no quería que siempre tuvieras que estar cuidando de mí por el simple hecho de que no podía estar en la selva… Quería ser el ave que tu padre quiere para ti…- Terminó Blu comenzando a derramar lágrimas, resintiendo toda la culpa y el dolor de haberle mentido a Perla.

-Eres un…- Decía Perla, alzando su ala lista para darle un fuerte golpe a Blu quien al ver en alto el ala de Perla cierra los ojos, listo para recibir el golpe, más nunca llega, en cambio lo que siente es un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo por parte de Perla.

-No me importa si eres un ave de selva o doméstica, no me importa si no eres lo que mi padre espera que seas…- Decía Perla con su rostro clavado en el pecho de Blu, ocultando su llanto –Blu… Me quedé contigo porque te quiero tal como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes… Y con todos los retos que podría implicar… Y no quiero que sigas con esas lecciones... Por favor Blu detente antes de que te maten- Agregó Perla dándole la cara a Blu, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos color turquesa y en su rostro se podía notar claramente la preocupación que sentía por Blu.

-Perla, nada me gustaría más que eso… Pero ya llegué hasta aquí, solo unos días más y se acabó, quiero terminar esto…- Dijo Blu mirando a Perla.

-Hay Blu… No quiero que nada malo te pase…- Dijo Perla recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Blu.

-No me pasará nada Perla… Eso te lo prometo-

-E… Está bien Blu…- Accedió Perla aún sin estar de acuerdo.

-Y una cosa más- Dijo Blu temeroso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Por favor Perla que esto quede solo entre tú y yo- Pidió Blu humildemente.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Perla confundida.

-Porque… Si Matt no vive en la tribu debe haber un motivo, y por lo que he visto no creo que sea bueno… Será mejor si no saben de él…- Respondió Blu preocupado.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- Preguntó Perla tratando de entender a Blu.

-Porque se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo para mí…- Respondió Blu.

-Está bien Blu… Confío en ti…-

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TERRITORIO DE LOS GUACAMAYOS ROJOS.<strong>

-Es imposible que se me haya vuelto a escapar- Decía Felipe molesto, caminando de un lado al otro en su árbol –Cada vez que lo tengo en mis garras encuentra la manera de escapar… ¡Quiero que pague por lo que hizo!- Gritó Felipe furioso, alborotando todas sus plumas, haciendo que de entre ellas cayera una pluma azul.

Ahri que pasaba volando por el lugar, escuchó todo el alboroto de Felipe, sigilosamente se acercó a la entrada del nido para ver de qué iba todo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Felipe levantando la pluma azul –Parece que podré sacarle algo de provecho a eso… Gracias Matt, gracias a ti tengo la oportunidad de quitarle a Eduardo su territorio…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo y quiero agradecer a los que votaron por las opciones del capítulo anterior, los números fueron:<strong>

**1-Secuela de "Aprendiendo a encajar": 2**

**2-Un fic con las aves viviendo como si fueran humanos: 0**

**3-Un fic de mi OC Matt: 2**

**4-Un fic de Blu y Perla antes de ser pareja: 3**

**Ganó la opción 4, bueno eso sería todo por este capítulo y quiero agradecer a Phoenix-Bird-Blu quien me ayudó para este capítulo, enserio muchas gracias. Y bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	14. Se acabó la tregua

**Mis queridos lectores, como siempre, vengo a estas horas para entregarles mi capítulo 14, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en el Amazonas, la luz del sol bañaba las copas de los árboles y se reflejaba en la cristalina agua de los estanques, entre las ramas de los árboles todos los animales comenzaban a despertar, los spix azules no eran la excepción pero un par singular se había levantado más temprano que los demás.<p>

-Blu ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntaba Perla confundida, mientras seguía a Blu por la selva.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa- Respondió Blu algo nervioso.

-Está bien pero ¿Era necesario salir tan temprano?- Volvió a preguntar Perla.

-Pues sí…- Respondió Blu pensando un poco "Eso creo" Pensó Blu continuando con su velo.

Pasó un tiempo, Perla, aún sin saber de qué iba todo ni hacia dónde se dirigían, no tuvo de otra más que esperar a ver qué sorpresa le tenía preparada Blu, aunque tenía sus sospechas, no estaba muy segura de si sería eso pero no había muchas alternativas. Después de un rato de vuelo, los guacamayos por fin llegaron a su destino, un árbol grande y apartado de la tribu, aunque desconocido para Perla, Blu conocía muy bien ese lugar.

-Espera aquí- Dijo Blu aterrizando junto con Perla sobre una rama un poco apartada de la entrada del nido.

-Am ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Perla confundida.

-Solo espera ¿Sí?- Volvió a decir Blu con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien- Accedió Perla inconforme, mientras que Blu se acercó a aquél gran árbol.

"Solo espero que esté en casa… O que siga con vida" Pensó Blu nervioso -¿Matt?- Comenzó a llamar Blu al entrar en el árbol -¿Estás aquí?- Continuaba preguntando el guacamayo mientras que en la parte más alta del árbol, Matt continuaba durmiendo totalmente agotado por el día anterior, en su cuerpo aún se podían ver los rasguños y los golpes, claro que ya habían sido tratados y desinfectados pero la molestia seguía ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Se preguntaba Matt, tratando de despertar.

-¿Matt?- Volvió a escuchar el spix dormido.

-Creo que ya estoy alucinando- Pensó Matt sentándose sobre su "cama".

-¡Matt!- Escuchó nuevamente, dejando muy en claro que lo estaban llamando.

-Definitivamente no es un sueño- Dijo Matt espabilándose –Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que era obvio que no habría clase hoy- Pensó Matt poniéndose en pie –Ahhhhh…- Se quejó Matt al resentir sus heridas –Así no voy a llegar muy lejos – Pensó Matt saliendo de su "habitación" bajando hacia le entrada del nido, en donde encontró a Blu esperando impacientemente por él.

-¿Blu qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Matt aterrizando a lado de Blu.

-Am bueno… Necesito que me ayudes con algo…- Respondió Blu temeroso.

-Muy bien… Blu mírame, ¿En verdad esperas que pueda serte de ayuda en este momento?- Dijo Matt mostrando sus heridas.

-Am… Pues sí… No es la clase de ayuda que crees, solo es algo simple- Explicó Blu un tanto nervioso.

-Está bien, ¿Qué necesitas?- Accedió Matt.

-Bien, acompáñame fuera del árbol- Respondió Blu aún bastante nervioso.

-Bien…- Dijo Matt confundido, comenzando a caminar fuera del árbol junto con Blu.

-Muy bien Blu, dime de qué va todo- Dijo Matt de manera relajada.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas que tengo familia cierto?- Preguntó Blu inseguro.

-Sí, cómo olvidarlo si me lo recuerdas todos los días- Respondió Matt burlonamente.

-¿Y recuerdas que te mencione algo sobre explicarles a dónde iba todas las mañanas?- Volvió a preguntar Blu poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Blu ya te dije que puedes contarles todo sobre mí, siempre y cuando solo sea tu familia- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé y te estoy muy agradecido por eso… Así que ¡Perla!- Llamó Blu dándose media vuelta.

-¡¿Espera qué?!- Reaccionó Matt sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?... Y ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Perla mirando a Matt.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije ayer?- Preguntó Blu inseguro.

-Sí- Respondió Perla.

-Bien, Perla el es Matt, Matt ella es Perla- Presentó Blu a los dos guacamayos, podía sentir como los nervios lo recorrían de pies a cabeza.

-Que tal…- Saludó Matt repentinamente, Perla por otro lado, no dijo palabra alguna –Está bien… Blu, ¿Puedo hablarte en privado?- Dijo Matt alejándose un poco del lugar junto con Blu.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!- Cuestionó Matt enojado.

-Me dijiste que lo dijera todo sobre ti- Respondió Blu nervioso.

-Exacto, decirle, contarle todo acerca de mí, ¡No que la trajeras a la puerta de mi casa!- Decía Matt furioso.

-¿Por qué es tan malo que esté aquí?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-(Suspiro) No lo entenderías…- Respondió Matt entre suspiros –El punto es que ella no puede quedarse aquí-

-Pues ella tiene nombre y no se va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digan qué pasa aquí- Interrumpió Perla aterrizando detrás de Blu.

-No está pasando nada aquí, solo una reunión de amigos…- Decía Matt acercándose a Perla –No tienes porque desperdiciar tu tiempo aquí, por qué no mejor regresas a la tribu y nos olvidamos de esto- Continuó Matt tomando a Perla con una de sus alas, comenzando a alejarla del lugar.

"Está muerto…" Pensó Blu asustado al ver aquella escena.

-Entonces hasta luego- Se despidió Matt dándole la espalda a Perla quien repentinamente lo tomó de un ala dándole la vuelta bruscamente

-Escúchame bien, sé todo sobre ti y qué es lo que haces con Blu, así que no me importa quién seas, si le haces daño te liquido…- Dijo Perla amenazadoramente.

-Entendido y anotado…- Respondió Matt, alejándose de Perla sin darle la espalda –Todo un encanto- Murmuró Matt regresando con Blu.

-Créeme, ahora esta calmada- Dijo Blu mirando a Matt.

-¿Sabes? Pudiste haberme dicho que ya sabía todo sobre mí- Decía Matt entre dientes (Las aves no tienen pero conocen la expresión)

-Creí que era obvio- Respondió Blu.

-Aún sigo aquí- Volvió a interrumpir Perla un tanto impaciente.

-Por favor ayúdame con esto- Dijo Blu dirigiéndole la mirada a Matt.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó Matt resignado.

Perla solo veía cómo los dos guacamayos conversaban entre ellos, esperando a que se dignaran en prestarle atención, no fue hasta un par de minutos más que los dos guacamayos azules se pusieron de acuerdo.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Perla al ver a las dos aves acercarse a ella.

-Bueno… Hay mucho que contarte…- Respondió Blu. Blu y Matt comenzaron a contarle a Perla sobre todo lo que había pasado durante todo el mes, desde las lecciones de Blu hasta su primer encuentro con Matt, aunque la intención de Blu era decirle a Perla toda la verdad, se aseguró de omitir los encuentros con Felipe, al igual que se encargó de inventar una historia para las heridas de Matt, todo con tal de no preocupar a Perla.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la selva Ahri volaba velozmente entre los árboles sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo…- Repetía Ahri, bastante alterada –Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- Pensó preocupada aún sin detenerse. La guacamaya escarlata continuaba con su camino velozmente, aunque tomando ciertas desviaciones entre los árboles, como si tratara de evitar que la siguieran –No creo que logren alcanzarme ahora- Dijo aterrizando sobre una rama recuperando el aliento y siempre pendiente de su entorno.

-Felipe… Cómo pudiste…- Pensó deprimida, más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar fuertes aleteos que se acercaban a ella –Oh no…- Murmuró al ver cómo dos guacamayos rojos volaban velozmente hacia ella.

Ahri se preparó para escapar, pero apenas se dio media vuelta otro guacamayo rojo aterrizó frente a ella, cerrándole toda escapatoria, mientras que los otros dos la rodeaban.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Preguntó altaneramente uno de los guacamayos.

-A evitar que hagan una tontería…- Respondió Ahri retadoramente.

-Sabes de no ser porque eres la hermana menor de Felipe no tendríamos consideración alguna contigo, así que limítate a seguirnos de regreso a la tribu- Dijo el guacamayo tomando a Ahri con un ala.

-Eso no va a pasar…- Respondió Ahri retadoramente para rápidamente morder el ala del guacamayo, dándole una ventaja para escapar.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vayan!- Gritó el guacamayo, aún sujetando su ala por el dolor.

Nuevamente Ahri era perseguida por la selva, pensando en cómo deshacerse de los guacamayos, no podía permitirse llevarlos hasta el árbol de Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO CON BLU Y PERLA<strong>

-Y eso es lo que estaba pasando durante todo este tiempo- Terminó de decir Blu.

-Vaya… ¿Enserio hiciste todo eso?- Preguntó Perla incrédula.

-Sí… Por más descabellado que suene- Respondió Blu con una pequeña sonrisa –Y de no ser por Matt no lo hubiera logrado- Agregó Blu abrazando a Matt con un ala.

-Aún así no me gusta la idea de que arriesgues tu vida por eso- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Bueno… Supongo que son gajes del oficio- Dijo Blu decaído.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?- Preguntó Perla mirando a Matt.

-Em.… Solo un par de días, pero tendrá que esperar un poco, en mi estado actual no puedo hacer mucho… Podrá tomárselo como descanso- Explicó Matt con una sonrisa, aunque a Perla no le tranquilizo mucho, pues sabía que Blu volvería a arriesgar su vida tarde o temprano.

-Pero… ya no tendrá que hacer nada arriesgado, lo prometo- Agregó Matt al notar la preocupación de Perla.

-E… Está bien- Respondió Perla aliviada –Blu, ya me habías dicho todo esto, ¿Por qué traerme aquí?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Porque no quería que fuera solo una mentira más, quería mostrarte que era la completa verdad, y espero que todo esté bien ahora…- Respondió Blu nervioso, Perla se quedó pensando por un momento, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a Blu, acompañada de un abrazo.

-Todo está bien Blu- Dijo Perla casi susurrando. Blu correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias Matt- Dijo Blu rompiendo el abrazo.

-Cuando quieras, ahora si me permiten, tengo que descansar un poco- Dijo Matt regresando a su árbol.

-Bueno será mejor que regresemos a la tribu…- Dijo Perla seductoramente mientras acariciaba las plumas de la cabeza de Blu.

-E… Esta… Está bien…- Tartamudeo Blu ruborizado.

-Muy bien tortolitos, guárdense sus asuntos para ustedes mismos- Dijo Matt en tono burlón.

-Bueno, nos vemos en un par de días- Se despidió Blu para luego irse volando junto con Perla.

-He he… Bueno, creo que iré por algo de comer-

El resto de la mañana siguió su curso normal, Matt fue a conseguir un par de nueces de Brasil no muy lejos de su árbol y se decidió por pasar un rato fuera del árbol antes de regresar a dormir.

-Bueno, parece que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad- Pensó Matt sonriente, con la mirada perdida en el cielo –Bueno será mejor seguir descansando si quiero recuperarme pronto- Dijo Matt preparándose para entrar a su nido, pero poco antes de entrar escuchó aleteos nuevamente, pensando que Blu había regresado.

-¿Se te olvidó algo?- Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa, dándose media vuelta para ver a Ahri agitada y jadeante -¿Ahri?- Dijo Matt sorprendido.

-Matt… Hay… Tengo que…- Trataba de decir Ahri.

-Muy bien primero respira- Dijo Matt preocupado, tomando a Ahri con sus alas.

-Matt la tribu… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Cuestionó Ahri al ver todas las heridas de Matt.

-Es una larga historia, pero la tribu…- Respondió Matt confundido.

-Claro… Felipe… Va a… Planea…- Balbuceaba Ahri alterada.

-Ahri… ¡Ahri!- Exclamó Matt haciendo reaccionar a la guacamaya –Dime qué pasó-

* * *

><p><strong>EL DÍA ANTERIOR<strong>

-Es imposible que se me haya vuelto a escapar- Decía Felipe molesto, caminando de un lado al otro en su árbol –Cada vez que lo tengo en mis garras encuentra la manera de escapar… ¡Quiero que pague por lo que hizo!- Gritó Felipe furioso, alborotando todas sus plumas, haciendo que de entre ellas cayera una pluma azul.

Ahri que pasaba volando por el lugar, escuchó todo el alboroto de Felipe, sigilosamente se acercó a la entrada del nido para ver de qué iba todo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Felipe levantando la pluma azul –Parece que podré sacarle algo de provecho a eso… Gracias Matt, gracias a ti tengo la oportunidad de quitarle a Eduardo su territorio…-

-¿Qué?- Murmuró Ahri preocupada, antes de ver cómo 2 guacamayos entraban en el árbol de Felipe.

-Felipe, sobre lo que pasó hoy…- Decía uno de los escarlata.

-Descuiden, se presentó una oportunidad mejor- Interrumpió Felipe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron los guacamayos.

-Parece que la fosa de la perdición volverá a ser usada después de tanto tiempo- Respondió Felipe mostrando la pluma azul.

-¿Y eso de qué servirá?- Cuestionaron confundidos.

-De eso me encargo yo- Respondió Felipe.

-Y ¿Qué pasa con Matt?- Volvieron a preguntar.

-Tómenlo de esta manera, si logramos controlar el territorio de los azules no habrá nada que se interponga entre él y yo, seremos libres de buscarlo donde sea que se esconda, y para cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde- Explicó Felipe fríamente.

Ahri no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Felipe estaba dispuesto a ahuyentar a una tribu entera solo para encontrar a Matt.

-¿Y cuando lo encontremos?-

-Hmp… No tengo intención alguna de ser piadoso con él…- Respondió Felipe seriamente.

Ahri no pudo escuchar más, estaba dispuesta a salir volando en busca de Matt, más al llegar a la frontera de la tribu se topó con los vigilantes, quienes no le permitieron alejarse de la tribu. Ahri no tuvo de otra más que esperar al día siguiente, esperando que Felipe no llevara a cabo su descabellada idea hasta entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA ACTUAL.<strong>

Ahri despertó rápidamente en la mañana, sin haber olvidado lo que había escuchado el día anterior así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió volando de su árbol en busca de Matt.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- La sorprendió Felipe apenas salió de su árbol.

-Yo… Yo…- Decía Ahri asustada.

-Ahri no hagas una estupidez, sé que nos escuchaste ayer, aquí la verdadera pregunta es ¿Vas a advertir a Eduardo o a Matt?- Cuestionó Felipe agresivamente.

-Voy… Voy a impedir que tú hagas una estupidez- Respondió Ahri firmemente.

-¿Enserio crees que tu advertencia servirá de algo?- Dijo Felipe altaneramente.

-Llevamos años preparándonos para esto, ¿Crees que los azules tendrán oportunidad?- Dijo Felipe comenzando a acercarse a Ahri.

-Sé de alguien a quien jamás pudiste vencer- Respondió Ahri retadoramente.

-¿Sí? Bueno no te dejaré llegar a él…- Dijo Felipe amenazadoramente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Ahri de sus alas.

-¡Suéltame!- Exclamó Ahri furiosa, liberándose al instante de Felipe para asestarle un fuerte rasguño en el rostro.

-¡Graaa!- Gritó Felipe cayendo al suelo, Ahri vio por un momento lo que había hecho, para luego salir volando del lugar.

-No vas a escapar así de fácil hermana…- Masculló Felipe furioso para después enviar a dos de sus seguidores tras Ahri.

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE<strong>

-¡¿Qué Felipe va a hacer qué?!-

-Matt tienes que irte…- Rogaba Ahri asustada.

-No… No, esto es mi culpa… ¡Blu! Tengo que advertirle- Pensó Matt preocupado.

-Matt, no hay nada que puedas hacer, mucho menos en el estado que estás ahora- Dijo Ahri preocupada –Por favor Matt… Vete…-

-Ya huí una vez Ahri… Esta vez no… Además… No sería mejor que Felipe si dejo que esto pase- Respondió Matt decidido –Esperaba jamás tener que volver a ese lugar-

-¿Vas a regresar a la tribu?- Preguntó Ahri preocupada.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Respondió Matt,

-Iré contigo-

-No, ya es bastante peligroso que yo vaya, tú quédate aquí… Prometo que voy a volver- Aseguró Matt con una leve sonrisa.

-(Suspiro) Está bien… Solo ten cuidado…- Dijo Ahri angustiada.

Matt solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando hacia la tribu, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, mucho menos de cómo encontraría a Blu entre tantos Spix, pero eso era algo que resolvería más tarde, por el momento lo importante era llegar, cosa que le sería un tanto difícil, pues las heridas con las que cargaba le dificultaban en gran medida el vuelo. Después de varios minutos y un doloroso vuelo Matt por fin llegó a la tribu, aterrizando bruscamente sobre una rama.

-Auch… Solo espero que nadie me viera…- Pensó Matt poniéndose en pie –Ahora… ¿Blu dónde estás?- Se preguntaba Matt mirando a todas las aves azules volar por todas partes –Puede que muchos no me conozcan, todo estará bien si no me topo con Eduardo o con… Roberto…- Pensó Matt fastidiado, acto seguido comenzó a moverse por toda la tribu, buscando al guacamayo azul con desesperación, buscar a Blu en la tribu era lo equivalente a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Hahaha…- Reía Blu alegremente con Perla y con sus hijos, la familia azul disfrutaba de un momento familiar, todo normal hasta que Blu escucho ruidos entre los arbustos.

-Pssss- Escuchó Blu confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-Blu…- Susurraba Matt, tratando de captar la atención de Blu.

-¿Matt?- Logró reconocerlo entre la maleza.

-Ven aquí ahora- Decía Matt con señas, Blu se alejó disimuladamente de su familia, sin estar muy seguro de que iba todo, de hecho no tenía ni la menor idea.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Blu confundido.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Felipe y los rojos planean venir aquí- Respondió Matt acelerado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Blu preocupado.

-Bueno solo te diré que no será nada bueno… Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde…- Respondió Matt. En eso, Roberto llegó donde Perla.

-Perla tenemos problemas- Dijo Roberto bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasa Roberto?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Los rojos están aquí…- Respondió Roberto.

-Ya es tarde…- Murmuró Matt al escuchar eso.

-¡Muy bien Eduardo, tenemos un pequeño asunto que arreglar!- Llegó gritando Felipe a la tribu, aún con los rasguños que Ahri le había provocado, acompañado por varios guacamayos rojos, Matt solo veía desde lejos al grupo de aves escarlata, listo para enfrentarse a los azules, angustiado Matt sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Se acabó la tregua…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que comience el suspenso XD. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y oficialmente el fic dejó de ser rating K+ ahora pasó a ser T, de igual manera espero que les siga gustando el fic, hasta el próximo capítulo<strong>


	15. La fosa de la perdición

**Nuevamente a estas horas y vengo con el capítulo 15 de mi fic, vaya ya es algo largo, o al menos eso creo, bueno espero les guste**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué esperas viejo Eddy?! ¡Sal de una vez por todas y acabemos con esto!- Gritaba Felipe, mirando en todas direcciones, viendo cómo todos los Spix le dirigían la mirada.<p>

-Muy bien ¿Por qué tanto alboroto Felipe?- Llegó Roberto acompañado de Blu y Perla.

-Roberto, viejo amigo…- Saludó Felipe altaneramente.

-Solo dinos qué quieres- Respondió Roberto seriamente.

-Qué bien que lo preguntes… Vengo a retar a tu querido líder en la fosa de la perdición- Respondió Felpe, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hmp… ¿Solo así como así? No ha habido ningún tipo de problema en entre nosotros, no hay ninguna razón para que vengas a retarnos- Afirmó Roberto dándole la espalda a Felipe.

-Yo no diría eso…- Dijo Felipe mostrando la pluma azul que había encontrado entre su plumaje.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Preguntó Perla viendo fijamente la pluma, haciendo que Roberto volviera a dirigir su atención hacia Felipe.

-Bueno, pregúntale a él…- Respondió Felipe señalando a Blu.

-¿Yo?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-No te hagas el inocente ahora, aún tengo las marcas en el rostro- Dijo Felipe mostrando los rasguños que Ahri le había hecho.

-¿Qué? Yo jamás hice eso- Afirmó Blu indignado.

-Sí claro, entonces de donde saqué esto- Dijo Felipe tirando la pluma azul al suelo.

-Yo… Yo no…- Tartamudeaba Blu nervioso.

-¿Blu?- Cuestionaba Roberto sorprendido. Blu ya no sabía qué decir en ese momento, sabía muy bien de dónde había salido esa pluma, pero no podía revelar nada de eso a nadie.

"Perfecto" Pensó Felipe –Bien, ahora solo díganle a Eduardo que lo espero en la fosa al atardecer- Dijo Felipe comenzando a alejarse.

-Espera, esto no es motivo suficiente para hacer que las dos tribus se enfrenten, ¿Qué nos dice que no lo atacaste tú primero?- Interrumpió Roberto.

-Suena justo- Se detuvo Felipe. –Tráiganlo-

De entre los guacamayos rojos, dos de ellos salieron de entre la multitud, cargando a uno de sus compañeros, totalmente inconsciente.

-Aún no despierta Blu…- Dijo Felipe seriamente.

Todos los Spix dirigieron su completa atención hacia Blu, pero de entre todos ellos, Roberto era el más sorprendido.

-Vamos, no esperan que yo pudiera hacer eso ¿O sí?- Decía Blu nervioso.

-Deja de mentir Blu, tratando de escapar hiciste que uno de mis amigos se estrellara contra un árbol, y por cierto serías tan amable de devolvernos la comida que te llevaste…- Terminó Felipe, sonriendo maliciosamente, a la espera del juicio de Roberto.

-Esto no está bien, esto no está bien…- Repetía Matt, viendo desde lejos aquel funesto encuentro –Y todo es prácticamente mi culpa…-

-3 infracciones en un día Roberto, sabes lo que eso significa ¿No?- Decía Felipe acercándose lentamente a Roberto –Su territorio está en peligro ahora… Así que dile a Ed. Que prepare su equipo…

-El no está aquí- Interrumpió Perla.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Mi padre no está, si quieres hablar con él tendrás que esperar a mañana- Explicó Perla firmemente.

-¿Hablar?- Cuestionó Felipe burlonamente –No quiero hablar… Pero no negaré que la idea de arrebatarles su territorio frente al viejo Ed. Suena muy tentador- Respondió Felipe acercándose a Perla.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Interrumpió Blu.

-Oh lo siento no sabía que…-

-No permitiré que vengas a amenazar a mi familia así, y mucho menos que vengas a difamarme- Volvió a interrumpir Blu –Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en esto y tampoco yo, pero si lo que quieres es pelear entonces… Hazlo conmigo, pero a ellos no los metas- Terminó Blu decidido, todos estaban asombrados por el discurso del ave azul, todos, incluso los rojos.

-Está muerto- Pensó Matt cubriéndose el rostro con un ala.

-Muy bien azulito… Te daré hasta mañana, asegúrate de no faltar…- Respondió Felipe para luego irse volando del lugar junto con el resto de los guacamayos rojos.

A penas la tribu escarlata se fue, todas las miradas estaban nuevamente sobre Blu.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Se preguntó Blu preocupado al ver cómo todos le dirigían la mirada, pasaron pocos segundos antes de que todas las aves azules presentes comenzaran a ovacionarlo.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaba Blu confundido.

-Nadie más que Eduardo había desafiado a Felipe así antes- Respondió Roberto, de cierta manera, complacido por la actitud de Blu.

-E… ¿Enserio?- Cuestionó Blu incrédulo y asustado a la vez. Mientras que todos lo veían con respeto, Perla no podía ocultar su preocupación.

De entre la multitud las 3 pequeñas aves Bia, Tiago y Carla se acercaron eufóricos a su padre.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Exclamó Bia emocionada.

-Fue sorprendente- Agregó Carla.

-¡Lo harás pedazos Papá!- Exclamó eufórico Tiago.

* * *

><p><strong>UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE<strong>

-¡Te hará pedazos Blu!- Exclamó Matt furioso.

-Lo siento, entré en pánico- Explicaba Blu nervioso.

-Dime ¿En qué estabas pensando? O mejor ¿Estabas pensando?- Cuestionaba Matt preocupado.

-Haya sido como haya sido, el punto es que ahora no tengo salida de esto… Y ya que fue por ti que me metí en todo este lío, cuando menos debes ayudarme- Decía Blu molesto –Necesito ayuda para pelear-

-No es una pelea…- Interrumpió Matt.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que se hace en la fosa de la perdición es más un juego que una pelea- Explicó Matt.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Bueno… Dime ¿Conoces el futbol?-

-Claro que sí- Respondió Blu entusiasmado.

-Bueno es igual a eso-

-¿Cómo es que conoces ese juego?- Volvió a preguntar Blu.

-Viví un tiempo en Rio ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que sabes mucho más de esto que yo ¿Necesito un equipo?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Creí que era obvio, pero descuida, la tribu ya tiene a las aves asignadas para la fosa de la perdición, tú solo debes llevar tu presencia- Explicó Matt.

-Am… Bueno está bien pero… Esperaba que me ayudaras en esto- Dijo Blu temeroso.

-Espera ¿Qué?... Blu en primer lugar ni siquiera debí haber entrado a la tribu, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…- Explicó Matt apenado.

-Matt el que no te guste estar aquí no es una excusa para dejarme solo en esto, además la pluma que Felipe tenía era tuya, no mía- Respondió Blu molesto.

-(Suspiro) Está bien… Te ayudaré-

-Gracias…-

-Y que lo digas, bien iré a prepararme…- Se despidió Matt un tanto nervioso.

* * *

><p><strong>TIEMPO DESPUÉS<strong>

Blu y Perla se encontraban en su nido, ambos preocupados por lo que pasaría mañana.

-Perla te juro que no hice ninguna de esas cosas…- Decía Blu caminando de un lado a otro.

-Blu…-

-Sé que mis mañanas con Matt dejan mucho en qué pensar, pero nunca entramos al territorio de los rojos... (Pensando) Bueno solo una vez-

-Blu…-

-Además por qué querría yo robarles comida, y por qué atacaría a Felipe, por favor Perla tienes que creerme…-

-¡Blu!- Interrumpió Perla –Te creo, sé que no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas- Explicó Perla relajándose.

-E… ¿Enserio?- Cuestionó Blu incrédulo.

-Sí Blu- Decía Perla abrazándolo –No eres capaz de lastimar a nadie… Es decir, realmente no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie- Agregó Perla en tono burlón.

-Perla…- Dijo Blu "Molesto"

-Tranquilo Blu… Todo saldrá bien mañana- Dijo Perla besándole la mejilla.

-Eso espero Perla, eso espero-

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO LEJOS DE LA TRIBU.<strong>

Ahri esperaba impacientemente en el árbol de Matt, caminando de un lado al otro con la mirada siempre fija en el cielo.

-¿Dónde estás Matt?- Se preguntaba Ahri, preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Ahri por fin pudo divisar una mancha azul a lo lejos, la cual tomaba forma a medida se acercaba, obviamente se trataba de Matt.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ahri a penas vio aterrizar a Matt.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo salió todo?- Volvió a preguntar Ahri.

-Bueno… Tu hermano llegó antes así que… Ahora la tribu entera corre peligro de ser echada del lugar- Respondió Matt desanimado.

-Hay no…-

-Pero aún hay una oportunidad-

-¿La fosa de la perdición?-

-Sí…- Respondió Matt desviando la mirada.

-Matt hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance… Descuida, encontrarás otro lugar… De preferencia lejos de aquí - Dijo Ahri acercándose a Matt.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa…- Interrumpió Matt.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó Ahri confundida.

-Solo… Prométeme que pase lo que pase… No vas a intervenir…- Respondió Matt viendo a Ahri a los ojos.

-Matt yo…-

-Solo prométemelo…- Interrumpió Matt.

-Lo prometo-

* * *

><p><strong>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.<strong>

Una mañana normal en la tribu, a pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, los Spix no alteraban sus actividades diarias, o al menos varios de ellos, pues algunos de los Spix se preparaban para enfrentarse a los rojos en la fosa de la perdición, la verdad era que, aunque todo parecía normal, se podía sentir la tensión en la tribu entera, con más fuerza para Blu y Perla, pues Eduardo regresaba ese mismo día.

Blu y Perla esperaban en el árbol de Eduardo, no muy seguros de lo que dirían o harían, solo sabían que tendrían que hacerlo.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde?- Preguntaba Blu nervioso.

-No lo sé… Roberto dijo que lo traería aquí en cuanto llegara- Respondió Perla.

-Solo espero que sea pronto… No soporto los nervios- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-Cálmate ya Blu, en cuanto llegue le explicaremos todo- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

-Gracias Perla- Respondió Blu juntando su pico con el de Perla.

-Perliux…- Llegó Roberto agitado –Ya está aquí-

Al escuchar eso, Blu y Perla se prepararon para hablar con Eduardo sobre lo ocurrido, ambos sabían bien lo que tenían qué decir, pero Blu tenía el temor de que toda la culpa y responsabilidad cayera sobre él, principalmente por el hecho de que Eduardo planeaba echarlo de la tribu. Blu esperaba que su error no provocara su expulsión.

-¿Perla?- Entró Eduardo al nido -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Hola Papá… Hay… Hay algo que tenemos que decirte- Respondió Perla temerosa.

-¿De qué se trata?-

Perla miró a Blu por un momento para luego empezar a contarle a Eduardo sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- Cuestionó Eduardo furioso con la mirada clavada en Blu.

-Señor le juro que…-

-¡No puedo creer que una sola ave haya ocasionado todo esto!- Decía Eduardo caminando de un lado a otro -¡Ahora dime que vas a!...-

-¡Papá!- Interrumpió Perla -¡Blu no hizo nada!-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada de lo que dijo Felipe fue cierto, yo lo sé… Solo que él tiene más pruebas que nosotros- Explicó Perla desanimada –Blu no tuvo nada que ver en eso… Solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto-

-(Suspiro) Lo siento Perla- Se disculpó Eduardo por su reciente comportamiento –Y también lo siento Blu-

-De… Descuide…- Respondió Blu deprimido.

-Aún con lo que dices Perla, no será suficiente para detener esto, conozco a Felipe, desde hace tiempo quiere quitarnos nuestro territorio, y ahora encontró la oportunidad perfecta- Explicó Eduardo preocupado.

-¿Qué hacemos Eduardo?- Preguntó Roberto.

-No tenemos opción, solo tenemos la fosa de la perdición- Respondió seriamente.

-Bien, iré con los demás, ya se están preparando- Dijo Roberto saliendo del árbol.

-Espera- Interrumpió Blu –Señor… Todo esto fue por mí, Felipe me usó como excusa para poder hacer esto, y esperaba que me dejara a mí terminar con esto- Explicó Blu decidido.

Después de haberlo pensado un momento, Eduardo decidió que podría sacar provecho de eso.

-Solo no lo arruines- Respondió Eduardo fríamente, para luego salir del árbol junto con Roberto.

-¿Realmente lo dejarás participar?- Cuestionó Roberto incrédulo.

-Será una buena forma de probar si se merece estar aquí… Y si fracasa será un buen motivo para sacarlo de la tribu- Respondió Eduardo.

-Si es que queda una tribu a la cual pertenecer- Dijo Roberto preocupado.

Mientras Blu y Perla aún seguían en el árbol de Eduardo.

-Blu ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- Preguntaba Perla.

-Sí… No puedo ser una mascota por toda mi vida, mucho menos ahora- Respondió Blu con la mirada baja.

-Blu…- Dijo Perla al mismo tiempo que con su ala levantaba suavemente el rostro de Blu –No importa si ganas o pierdes… Siempre serás la única ave para mí- Agregó Perla para luego abrazar a Blu.

El día siguió su curso, hasta que la hora llegó, la tribu entera se vació, no había ni un solo guacamayo azul volando por el lugar, toda la multitud se reunió en la fosa de la perdición al igual que la tribu de los rojos. Blu veía en todas direcciones, viendo cómo los azules ovacionaban al equipo mientras que los rojos lo abucheaban, los nervios llenaron a Blu de pies a cabeza, un error y podrían perder el territorio entero.

-Y bien ¿Listo para perder?- Decía Felipe altaneramente.

-¿Y tú?- Respondió Blu disimulando su miedo.

Felipe y Blu se encontraban en el centro del lugar, listos para empezar con el juego. El equipo de Felipe estaba conformado por sus más hábiles seguidores, mientras que Blu no conocía a ninguno de sus jugadores más que a Roberto, quien se había ofrecido a ayudar a Blu, aunque no gustándole la idea, era su mejor opción si quería tener una posibilidad de éxito.

Una guacamaya escarlata se puso en medio de de Blu y Felipe con una nuez en las alas, clara señal de que el partido estaba por comenzar, asustado y nervioso, Blu comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar a alguien entre toda la multitud.

-Matt… ¿Dónde estás?- Murmuraba Blu preocupado.

-Oye ¿Se te perdió algo?- Dijo Felipe sacando a Blu de sus pensamientos. Antes de que Blu pudiera responder la nuez fue lanzada al aire comenzando con el partido, Blu rápidamente trató de tomarla, pero Felipe logró arrebatársela de las garras. Felipe maniobraba velozmente entre el equipo azul, pasando la nuez y recibiéndola, evitando toda respuesta del equipo azul, Blu se había quedado helado, no supo cómo fue que pasó todo eso, para cuando volvió a reaccionar Felipe ya estaba a pocos metros de la portería.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca del lugar, escondido entre los árboles Matt veía cómo pasaba todo en la fosa de la perdición.

-Lo siento amigo… No puedo hacerlo…- Decía Matt arrepentido, solo viendo cómo Blu se enfrentaba a Felipe relativamente solo.

Después de unos minutos Felipe logró la primera anotación, solo eran necesarios 5 puntos para ganar y Felipe llevaba la ventaja de uno.

-Blu concéntrate- Decía Roberto molesto.

-Lo… Lo siento- Respondió Blu nervioso.

El juego continuó su curso y Felipe comenzaba a llevar la ventaja, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a anotar, la tribu azul comenzaba a asustarse.

-Blu sé que esto es difícil para ti, así que te diré esto, solo protege la portería y evita que Felipe se acerque- Explicó Roberto furioso. Blu no tuvo nada para decir, solo asintió y se alejo de Roberto quien se reunió con su equipo.

-Muy bien cambio de jugada, a la ofensiva- Indicó Roberto, para rápidamente abalanzarse sobre el equipo rival.

-¡Gracias Felipe!- Gritó Roberto al arrebatarle la nuez a Felipe.

Roberto comenzó a acercarse a la portería, apoyado por otros 3 guacamayos azules logró hacer la primera anotación para el equipo azul.

-¡Eso es!- Gritó Roberto eufórico, cosa que a Felipe no le causó mucha gracia.

Matt seguía viendo el partido desde lejos.

-Bien, parece que Blu se las puede arreglar sin mí-

El juego continuaba, los marcadores se empataban. Los azules lograron su segunda anotación, logrando emparejar el juego, Blu se sentía en cierta manera aliviado por no tener que hacer mucho, pero para Eduardo eso no era nada bueno, Blu no estaba demostrando nada positivo en aquel partido.

Felipe comenzaba a notar su desventaja, era claro para él que el juego limpio dejaba de ser una opción por lo que comenzó a taclear a los miembros del equipo contrario, logrando desorientarlos o incluso haciéndolos salir del juego por alguna lesión. Roberto comenzaba a percatarse de esto, sabía que si continuaba los dejaría en una gran desventaja, por lo que tuvo que acelerar su juego, nuevamente trataría de anotar, solo que en esta ocasión tendría que hacerlo sin ayuda, pues no iba a arriesgar más jugadores, a como pudo Roberto se abrió paso en la zona del equipo rojo evadiendo hábilmente a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, hasta que finalmente llegó a la portería, aunque al momento de tirar todo cambió de curso.

-¡Ten cuidado Roberto!- Gritó Felipe antes de golpear a Roberto, aunque logró anotar Felipe dejó a Roberto inconsciente.

-Esto está mal- Pensó Matt angustiado, al ver cómo sacaban a Roberto del lugar.

-Esto está mal- Pensó Blu, viendo cómo Felipe se preparaba para atacar. Blu hizo de todo para evitar que Felipe avanzara, pero sin Roberto Blu no logró mucho, al final Felipe volvió a anotar, el marcador estaba 3 a 3, aunque no tardó en cambiar. Felipe estaba a solo un punto de vencer al equipo azul.

-No, no, no…- Repetía Matt preocupado –Tengo que hacer algo… Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que todo el mundo me vea… Piensa Matt…-

-¿Últimas palabras?- Decía Felipe altaneramente, con aires de victoria.

"No puedo dejar que lo haga, una anotación más y se acabo…" Pensaba Blu nervioso, sin darse cuenta de que Felipe ya estaba en camino hacia la portería, Blu rápidamente trató de interceptarlo sin conseguir éxito alguno, los otros Spix que cuidaban la portería no lograron detener a Felipe, sin protección y sin arquero Felipe pateó la nuez directo a la portería, su última anotación, toda la tribu azul solo esperaba lo peor, Blu veía con desesperación aquella escena, todo parecía perdido, más alguien logró detener la nuez antes de que lograra entrar.

-¿Llegue tarde?- Dijo Matt sujetando la nuez.

-Ma… Quiero decir ¡Tú!- Gritó Blu aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó Felipe furioso.

-Bueno se veía divertido, no podía quedarme fuera… Y pienso que sería una lástima que perdieras tu oportunidad de quedarte con el territorio si todos saben quién soy- Respondió Matt en voz baja, solo para ver cómo Felipe se alejaba de él.

-Muy bien Blu hagamos esto- Dijo Matt pasándole la nuez a Blu.

-Pero ¿Y la portería?- Dijo Blu confundido.

-Descuida, no llegarán aquí- Respondió Matt guiñándole un ojo.

Rápidamente Blu y Matt volaron hacia la portería contraria, Matt esquivaba sin ningún problema a los rojos, mientras que Blu recibía los pases.

-¡Deténganlos!- Gritaba Felipe furioso. Todos los guacamayos rojos hacían lo posible por detener el avance de los azules, aunque al final el resultado fue inevitable, Blu y Matt lograron anotar dejando el marcador 4 a 4, ahora cualquiera podía ganar.

-Blu, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esto?- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- Respondió Blu decidido.

Nuevamente Blu y Matt atacaron al equipo rojo, aunque en esta última jugada todo el equipo azul fue sobre el rojo, la estrategia era simple, el equipo protegía mientras que Blu y Matt llevaban el balón (Por decir algo) la estrategia estaba funcionando, Felipe comenzaba a desesperarse, al punto en el que decidió atacar de lleno a los dos guacamayos azules que se acercaban a su portería.

-¡No lo harán!- Gritaba furioso al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Matt.

-¡Blu!- Gritó Matt al pasarle el balón a Blu antes de ser alcanzado por Felipe.

Blu a penas vio el balón dirigirse hacia él, rápidamente lo pateo logrando así anotar el último punto, dándole la victoria a los azules.

-¡No!- Gritó Felipe furioso mientras que todos los Spix gritaban eufóricos aclamando a Blu.

-Lo logré… Lo… Lo logré…- Decía Blu, realmente no lo podía creer.

-Lo hiciste amigo- Dijo Matt acercándose a Blu.

-Gracias… Creí que no vendrías-

-Sí… Por un momento yo también creí eso- Respondió Matt, al mismo tiempo que veía cómo todos los guacamayos azules se acercaban a ellos –Bueno tiempo de irme-

-Espera… ¿No te quedarás?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Este es tu momento Blu, no el mío, gózalo- Se despidió Matt para luego salir volando rápidamente.

-Esta sí me la vas a pagar caro…- Decía Felipe viendo cómo Matt se alejaba.

-¡Blu!- Corrió Perla a abrazar al victorioso guacamayo.

-¡Perla!- Correspondió Blu el abrazo.

-Lo lograste… Claro con un poco de ayuda- Dijo Perla alegre.

-Sí… Se lo debo a él…-

-Blu- Interrumpió Eduardo.

-¿Señor?- Dijo Blu nervioso.

-Muy bien- Felicitó Eduardo con una sonrisa.

-Gra… Gracias…- Respondió Blu alegre.

-Pero dime ¿Quién era él?- Preguntó Eduardo con curiosidad.

-Un muy buen amigo señor, un muy buen amigo…-

* * *

><p><strong>LEJOS DE LA TRIBU<strong>

-Bueno, al final todo salió bien- Pensaba Matt sonriente mientras volaba de regreso a su nido.

-Yo no diría que todo- Escuchó Matt detrás de él, antes de ser golpeado.

-Eso dolió…- Se quejó Matt levantándose del suelo, viendo cómo varios guacamayos rojos lo rodeaban.

-Se te terminó la suerte Matt- Decía Felipe aterrizando frente a él.

-Ahora me las vas a pagar-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado o entretenido cuando menos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo<strong>


	16. No todo es tan malo

**Que tal a todos, bueno tardé un poco más en subir este capítulo, eso se debe a que mi internet falló, pero bueno ya esta aquí por fin, y espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>El amanecer de un nuevo día cubría el Amazonas con los rayos del sol, nuevamente todo volvía a la normalidad en la tribu azul, los Spix aún celebraban la victoria del día anterior, aunque no todo era regocijo y alegría, pues unos no corrieron con tanta suerte como otros.<p>

Adentrado en la selva, en un lugar desconocido para ambas tribus, azul y roja, dentro de un viejo y pequeño árbol, Matt, a duras penas comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Estoy muerto?...- Se preguntaba Matt, tratando de levantarse -¡No! ¡No lo estoy!... Duele demasiado como para no ser real…- Se quejó al resentir los muchos golpes y heridas que le recorrían el cuerpo -¿Dónde estoy?- Comenzó a cuestionarse al ver bien todo el lugar –No es mi árbol… Ni ningún otro árbol conocido para ser exacto… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

En ese momento Matt logró escuchar aleteos que provenían desde fuera, al parecer acercándose al árbol.

"Ese debe ser mi anfitrión" Pensó Matt, a la espera de ver quién había llegado, tenía su vista fija en la entrada del árbol, hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención. Pequeños recipientes hechos con hojas, algunos con agua manchada de sangre, al igual que varias plumas azules regadas por el suelo.

-Espera… Además de mí solo conozco a un ave que puede hacer esas cosas… No puede ser…- Reaccionó Matt, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia la entrada, para ver cómo Ahri entraba en el lugar con otro pequeño recipiente lleno de agua, el cual soltó al ver despierto a Matt.

-A… ¿Ahri?-

La guacamaya escarlata no dijo nada, se quedó atónita al ver despierto al pobre y herido Spix azul. Matt solo sentía los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo, la mirada de Ahri lograba atravesarlo por completo.

-¿Está todo bien?- Dijo Matt simulando una pequeña sonrisa, para ocultar su claro nerviosismo.

-¡Matt!- Gritó por fin, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzó sobre él guacamayo azul.

-Eso dolió…- Dijo Matt con la voz ahogada, al fuerte abrazo que Ahri le estaba dando ciertamente lo hacía resentir más sus heridas –Ahri… Por qué me…-

-Sé que te prometí que no haría nada… Nada sin importar lo que pasara, pero cuando te encontré… Estabas… No podía dejarte ahí como si nada… Yo…-

-Oye…- Interrumpió Matt subiendo la mirada de Ahri –Gracias por no haberme hecho caso…- Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahri no se contuvo más, y clavo su rostro en el pecho de Matt, comenzando a llorar, Matt solo la cubrió con sus alas, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvanecía.

"Espero que Blu haya tenido más suerte que yo"

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TRIBU<strong>

-¿Enserio ganamos por Blu?- Preguntaba Roberto incrédulo.

-Por más imposible que parezca pero así fue- Respondió Eduardo.

-¿Y lo hizo sin ayuda?- Volvió a preguntar Roberto.

-No exactamente, poco después de que te noquearon, alguien más entró en la fosa-

-¿Y quién era?-

-La verdad no lo sé, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la tribu nunca, pero era de nuestra especie, supongo que eso debería ser suficiente, lo importante es que no perdimos nuestro territorio y que al parecer Blu no es el inútil que parecía ser- Explicó Eduardo, complacido con el desempeño de Blu.

-¿Estás diciendo que ya no planeas desterrarlo?- Preguntó Roberto con curiosidad.

-Se ganó su lugar en la tribu con lo que hizo ayer, es digno de estar con mi hija- Respondió Eduardo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Ed. Iré a ver cómo esta Perliux y de paso a felicitar a Blu- Se despidió Roberto, saliendo del árbol de Eduardo –Además quiero saber quién era esa ave-

La familia azul regresaba a su nido después de un pequeño paseo por la selva, en el camino cada ave que los veía felicitaba a Blu, o le agradecía por haber ganado en la fosa de la perdición.

-Vaya… No creí que fuera tan importante- Dijo Blu aterrizando en una rama.

-Blu salvaste a la tribu entera, ¿Esperabas que lo pasaran por alto?- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa.

-¡Fue genial papá, sabía que los vencerías!- Dijo Tiago.

-Lo ves, hasta los niños lo reconocen- Agregó Perla –Y también tengo que agradecerte, si no lo hubieras hecho, posiblemente ya ni siquiera estaríamos aquí… Gracias por salvar nuestro hogar- Dijo Perla dulcemente.

-No… No fue nada Perla…- Dijo Blu ruborizado –Pero… No lo hice yo solo ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí pero… Fuiste tú quien asumió la responsabilidad por todo- Respondió Perla acercándose a Blu.

-¿Creen que van a?- Dijo Carla confundida.

-Sí, lo harán- Respondió Bia comenzando a alejarse.

-Qué asco- Dijo Tiago para luego seguir a Bia.

-Pero Perla…-

-No digas nada…- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa, comenzando a acercar su pico al de Blu-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Llegó Roberto acompañado de los niños.

Blu y Perla rápidamente se separaron, al escuchar la voz de Roberto.

-¿Qué? No, nada…- Respondieron los guacamayos nerviosos.

-Está bien… Bueno venía a felicitar a Blu, me dicen que por ti logramos conservar nuestro territorio- Explicó Roberto acercándose a Blu.

-Pues sí… Así fue…- Respondió Blu levemente nervioso.

-Lamento haberme perdido de tu victoria pero estaba inconsciente, aunque ahora que ganaste dime, ¿Están listos para la revancha?- Dijo Roberto retadoramente, sin levantar su mirada de Blu.

Blu lo meditó por un momento, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella carrera y sería una buena forma de poner a prueba todo lo aprendido con Matt, sin mencionar que de salir bien, sería la oportunidad perfecta de probar que era mejor que Roberto.

-¿Qué dices Perla?- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que necesitamos algo de ejercicio- Respondió Perla mirando a Blu

-Genial, ¿Y qué dicen ustedes niños?- Preguntó Roberto mirando a Bia, Tiago y Carla.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron los 3 al unísono.

-Está decidido, nos vemos en el mismo lugar dentro de un rato- Dijo Roberto antes de irse.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Blu?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Más que nunca-

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA SELVA<strong>

Ahri seguía tratando las heridas de Matt en aquél viejo árbol, Matt a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, por lo que no podía hacer mucho en ese momento.

-¿Te duele?-

-Bastante- Respondió Matt sobando su ala –Ahri no tienes que hacer nada de esto… Tu hermano podría estar buscándote… Quién sabe de lo que es capaz en este momento- Dijo Matt preocupado.

-Matt… Ambos sabemos quién te hizo esto… Y honestamente no tengo intención alguna de volver con él ahora, sobre todo ahora, no puedo dejarte solo- Respondió Ahri mirando a Matt.

-¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Esconderte el resto de tu vida? Ahri, el quiere matarme a mí- Dijo Matt tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Entonces vas a volver a irte? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí otra vez?- Cuestionó Ahri molesta.

-Ahri eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-

-Dime ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que habías desaparecido? Creíste que no me dolería el hecho de que me hubieras abandonado…- Decía Ahri muy molesta, aunque también herida.

-Ahri yo no…-

-Te fuiste Matt… Me dejaste y te fuiste sin siquiera decir nada…- Continuaba Ahri comenzando a derramar lágrimas –No pudiste dignarte en decirme que te irías… Acaso ya…-

-¡Tuve que irme en esa ocasión! Si no lo hacía, si no convencía a todos que había muerto o desaparecido ¡Jamás te hubiera vuelto a ver!- Interrumpió Matt poniéndose finalmente en pie, solo para caer al suelo por sus heridas –Ahhhhh- Se quejó Matt al caer. El enojo de Ahri fue reemplazado rápidamente por preocupación, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo para ayudar a Matt.

-Jamás quise irme…- Decía Matt soportando el dolor de sus heridas –Lo último que quería hacer era dejarte… Pero tanto la tribu azul como la roja estaban buscándome… Tenía dos opciones… Una era quedarme y someterme a lo que sea que quisieran hacerme… Otra era escapar, lejos… Durante mucho tiempo para que se olvidaran de mí… No pude llevarte conmigo… Ni siquiera pude despedirme…-

Ahri no tuvo nada para decir, lo único que hizo fue ayudar a Matt a levantarse y regresar a su "Cama".

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el primer día que llegaste?- Preguntó Ahri confundida.

-No lo sé… Supongo que fue demasiada la emoción de volverte a ver… Y lo olvidé- Respondió Matt apenado.

-Solo descansa ¿Sí? Ya veremos qué pasa después- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVAMENTE EN LA TRIBU<strong>

Blu, Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla, ya estaban preparados para la revancha con Roberto, todos estaban listos y esperando a que la carrera empezara.

-Muy bien, mismas reglas, mismo objetivo- Dijo Roberto listo para salir –En su marcas, listos ¡Fuera!-

Los dos equipos volvían a enfrentarse, sorprendentemente en esta ocasión fue Blu quien salió volando a toda velocidad, todos estaban sorprendidos, aunque Perla sabía bien a qué se debía eso, no esperaba que el cambio fuera tan grande, pero el más sorprendido fue Roberto.

-¿Pero qué?- Se preguntaba al ver cómo Blu se les adelantaba a todos.

-¡Aquí va la primera!- Gritó Blu victorioso arrancando rápidamente la nuez.

-¡Ya encontré una!- Gritó Tiago.

-Muy bien hijo- Dijo Blu acercándose a Tiago.

-No se emocionen que esto aún no termina- Interrumpió Perla.

-Muy bien sigamos- Respondió Blu entusiasmado.

Roberto simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, Blu parecía incansable, no se detenía ante nada. Blu había tomado la estrategia de adelantarse para ubicar las nueces, para que en cuanto Perla, Bia, Tiago o Carla lo alcanzaran pudieran recoger la nuez para que fuera más rápido, aunque el equipo de Roberto no se quedaba atrás, aunque con más dificultad que la vez anterior, comenzaban a emparejar el juego con el equipo de Blu y Perla, irónicamente, la misma situación volvió a repetirse, gracias a Blu, Perla y los niños regresaron a la línea de llegada, dejando a Blu y Roberto una vez más, ambos tenían ya sus respectivas nueces, solo les faltaba regresar al inicio.

-Muy bien Blu, una vez más solo somos tú y yo- Dijo Roberto preparándose para volar.

-Eso parece… No lo sé Roberto, tal vez deberías rendirte de una vez por todas- Respondió Blu bastante confiado.

-No te ofendas Blu, admito que esta vez lo hiciste mejor que en la anterior pero es imposible que logres vencerme-

-Si tu lo dices… ¡Te veo en la meta!- Dijo Blu repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que salía volando a toda velocidad, Roberto reaccionó un poco tarde, por lo que le costó un poco de trabajo alcanzar a Blu.

-¡Ni sueñes que será tan fácil!- Decía Roberto logrando emparejarse con Blu.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-

Los dos guacamayos volaban a toda velocidad, poco a poco comenzaban a divisar la meta frente a ellos, Blu seguía con su ritmo sin bajarlo, por otra parte, Roberto comenzaba a resentir cierto cansancio, pues en esta ocasión, su pequeño encuentro con Blu fue más largo que la vez anterior, aunque a Blu parecía no causarle problema alguno.

Poco a poco, Blu comenzaba a rebasar a Roberto, quien luchaba por seguir a la par de Blu, más todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues increíblemente Blu logró cruzar la línea de llegada primero.

-¡Ganamos!- Exclamaban los pequeños guacamayos.

-Blu eso fue increíble- Dijo Perla abrazando a Blu.

-¿Lo fue?- Decía Blu incrédulo.

-Vaya… Hasta yo debo admitir que eso fue impresionante- Decía Roberto jadeante.

-Veo que tus clases con Matt realmente sirvieron- Dijo perla en voz baja.

"Espera… ¡Matt! No he sabido nada de él desde el partido" Pensó Blu preocupado –Perla… Adelántate con los niños ¿Sí? Hay algo que tengo que hacer- Dijo Blu apresurado.

-¿Está todo bien Blu?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Eso espero- Respondió Blu para luego irse volando.

Blu voló apresuradamente hacia el árbol de Matt, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue revisar las proximidades para ver si no había salido, habiéndose asegurado de ello, Blu dio por sentado que estaría en el árbol, más al entrar y no ver e nadie comenzó a sospechar.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt!- Repetía Blu, esperando recibir respuesta de alguna parte, pero lo único que escuchaba era silencio.

-¿En dónde estará?- Se preguntaba Blu confundido. Había decidido esperar a Matt por un tiempo, más sin éxito alguno, fue ya tarde que Blu se dio por vencido.

-Seguramente estará aquí mañana- Pensó Blu tratando de no preocuparse más, antes de irse revisó el árbol una última vez, para luego regresar a casa.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

El atardecer se terminaba dando paso al anochecer. El cielo nublado provocaba un fuerte viento, tornando el ambiente un tanto frío, Matt, después de un día doloroso, tanto física como emocionalmente, por fin lograba descansar, más el frío del ambiente no lo dejaba conciliar bien el sueño.

-¿Unas horas de sueño son mucho pedir?- Se preguntaba Matt cubriéndose con sus alas, listo para volver a intentar dormir, más algo llamó su atención.

-¿Ahri?- Murmuró al ver a la guacamaya escarlata tiritando cerca de una de las paredes del nido. A como pudo, Matt se le acercó, haciendo el menor ruido posible, hasta quedar detrás de ella, lentamente Matt comenzó a cubrirla con sus alas, esperando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué?- Decía Ahri comenzando a despertar -¿Matt?- Dijo al ver las alas azules cubriéndola.

-Am… Sí yo… Bueno parecía que tenías frío y…- Balbuceaba Matt ruborizado.

-Gracias- Interrumpió Ahri con una sonrisa gentil.

-Cuando quieras…- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

-Matt… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Ahri tímidamente.

-Lo que sea- Respondió Matt.

-A… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener pareja?- Preguntó Ahri temerosa. Esa pregunta aturdió a Matt, tenía suerte de estar detrás de Ahri, así podía ocultar lo ruborizado que estaba.

-Pues… Sí… En algún momento lo pensé- Respondió Matt tartamudeando.

-¿Y aún lo piensas?- Volvió a preguntar Ahri.

-Ahri ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Cuestionó Matt confundido.

"Tengo que hacerlo ahora, no puedo seguir ocultándolo" Pensaba Ahri nerviosa –A… Acércate un poco…- Dijo Ahri tímidamente.

-Está bien-

Matt comenzó a acercar su cabeza lentamente a la de Ahri.

-Qué esta…-

Antes de poder decir otra palabra Ahri se dio la vuelta y repentinamente besó a Matt. Los ojos de Matt estaban abiertos como platos, eso era algo que en verdad no estaba esperando.

-A… Ahri…- Trataba de decir Matt al separase de aquel sorpresivo beso.

-Yo… Yo no… Ya me voy…- Dijo Ahri apenada.

-¡Ahri espera!- Dijo Matt deteniéndola, al tomarla de un ala haciéndola regresar -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Matt yo… Desde que regresaste hay algo que había querido decirte… Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… Y no quería que esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde así que yo solo…- Antes de que Ahri pudiera continuar Matt la silencio con otro beso, el cual Ahri felizmente correspondió.

-Lo sé… Quería hacer lo mismo- Dijo Matt rompiendo el beso, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Significa que…-

-Te amo Ahri… No sabía cómo decirlo- Respondió Matt apenado.

El rostro de Ahri se iluminó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó fuertemente a Matt.

-Oye aún me duele…- Dijo Matt aún con su pequeña sonrisa, aunque al final terminó ignorando el dolor, para corresponder el abrazo, con el cual poco a poco, ambos terminaron recostándose en el suelo del nido, con Ahri encima de Matt.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Eso creo- Respondió Matt antes de volver a besar a Ahri, esta vez más apasionado que el anterior, sus corazones comenzaban a latir más rápido, y su respiración se agitaba entre cada beso para tomar aire, sus picos no duraban separados más de algunos segundos.

"Qué es esto… Qué estoy haciendo… Me siento extraño, a caso vamos a… No eso no es posible… Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera es natural, es decir ella es roja y yo azul… Tengo que detener esto… Pero… Se siente tan bien besarla, y adoro que masajee mi espalda… Espera concéntrate Matt y detén esto ahora…"

-¡Ahri!- Dijo Matt rompiendo el último beso –Yo… Creo que esto es ir muy rápido…- Explicó Matt jadeante y muy agitado.

-Sí… Sí, tienes razón… Yo, creo que me dejé llevar…- Respondió Ahri apenada, quitándose de encima de Matt quien enseguida trató de levantarse, claro resintiendo aún las heridas.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Ahri apenada.

-Sí, todo bien es solo que… Bueno tú sabes, eres roja y yo azul… No sé si sea normal y eso…- Explicó Matt nervioso.

-Cierto… Aunque… Se sintió bien ¿No?- Dijo Ahri temerosa.

-Pues sí… No lo voy a negar…- Respondió Matt ruborizado.

-Matt… Tú… ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó Ahri apenada.

-Am… No… No tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en eso… Es decir… Eres la única chica con la que he estado- Explicó Matt desviando la mirada,

-Bueno… Si quieres podemos intentarlo…- Dijo Ahri mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo sé… (Suspiro) ¿Tú quieres?-

Ahri lo meditó por un momento, era algo muy importante en lo qué pensar, aunque al final, respondió positivamente con la mirada.

**Que tal, bueno aquí la cosa se pone un poco extraña, esta es mi primera escena M y si no la quieren leer solo saltensela y ya.**

Nuevamente Matt y Ahri se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, esta vez era Matt quien estaba sobre Ahri, poco a poco recuperaban el ritmo perdido anteriormente. Los besos eran cada vez más largos y sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más.

Más allá de los besos, Matt empezó a tocar a Ahri por la espalda, masajeándola suavemente, mientras que con su pico había empezado a besarle el cuello, Ahri disfrutaba aquella sensación al máximo, duraron así un rato, hasta que nuevamente unieron sus picos en un largo y muy apasionado beso, para luego verse a fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó Matt agitado.

-Increíble- Respondió Ahri igual de agitada.

En cierto punto no sabían con exactitud que pensar, era todo un mar de sentimientos, entre el temor, la felicidad y los nervios, más no se detenían ante nada, ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos, cada vez a un nivel más íntimo.

Matt dejó de besar a Ahri para pasar a besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que con sus alas acariciaba gentilmente su pecho, Ahri solo sentía cómo era besada y acariciada por Matt, hasta el punto de comenzar a suspirar por el placer que sentía. Duraron un largo rato así, hasta que llegó la hora de lo más importante,

-E… ¿Estás segura de esto?- Pregunto Matt nervioso.

-Eso… Eso creo…- Respondió Ahri igual de nerviosa.

-Muy bien… Aquí voy…- Dijo Matt para luego ponerse en posición y comenzar a embestir lentamente a Ahri quien en un principio trataba de contener los gemidos, aunque con el pasar del tiempo no pudo contenerlos más, Ahri gemía a medida que Matt la embestía, el ritmo fue aumentando de velocidad poco a poco, para Matt era algo incontrolable, era como si no tuviera voluntad.

-A… Ahri…- Decía Matt entre jadeos.

-Matt…- Decía Ahri entre gemidos

Ahri había extendido sus alas sobre el piso del nido, mientras que Matt había puesto las suyas sobre las de Ahri, Matt lo hacía cada vez más rápido, aún entre los gemidos de Matt y Ahri habían besos, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior, una y otra vez Ahri era embestida por Matt, el placer que sentían era incomparable, a tal nivel que por un momento Matt se olvido de todas sus heridas y del dolor que le ocasionaban.

-Ahri… Siento que… Bueno… Tú sabes….- Decía Matt agitado, sintiendo como el final se acercaba.

-Lo… Lo sé… Yo también lo siento- Respondió Ahri igual de agitada que Matt.

Después de un tiempo más, Matt sintió cómo terminaba, al mismo tiempo que dio una última embestida, al sentir eso Ahri soltó un fuerte y largo gemido. A Matt no le quedaron más fuerzas y terminó desmoronándose junto a Ahri.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo se sintió?- Preguntó Ahri agotada.

-Fue… Fue increíble…- Respondió Matt tratando de controlar su respiración.

Ahri se acomodó sobre el pecho de Matt mientras que él la cubría con sus alas.

-Te amo Ahri…-

-Y yo a ti Matt- Respondió Ahri mirando al guacamayo para luego quedarse dormida sobre su pecho, Matt la miró por un tiempo, feliz de estar con ella una vez más.

-Bueno… No todo es tan malo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, aquí no me centré tanto en Blu y Perla como se habrán dado cuenta, bueno espero les haya gustado y que no estén molestos por mi inexperiencia, bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo<strong>


End file.
